Walk more slowly
by Flames to Dust
Summary: -¿Por qué sigues mirándome de esa manera? -Porque veo sospecha en tus ojos. -¿Por qué únicamente sonríes así a mi? -Porque me gusta ver tus tiernas reacciones. ¿Por qué desenvainaste tu katana? -Porque no sé que ocultas... ¿qué quieres de mi? -A ti.
1. Prólogo: Entre nosotros dos

**Walk more slowly**

**Prólogo: Entre nosotros dos.**

Los Mugiwara estaban teniendo una buena mañana y, a petición de Luffy, se encontraban paseando por la ciudad todos juntos. Por supuesto que únicamente era hasta que llevasen aquellos 'takara', para Luffy aunque Nami se negaba a llamarlos por ese nombre tan preciado para ella. A su punto de vista simplemente iban a ser más trastos que ocuparán espacio en el Sunny pero como ahora tenían tanto espacio no tuvo muchas opciones que dejarle hacer… eso si, a la primera oportunidad que tuviera de llenar el sitio con verdaderos takara todas aquellas cosas ya podían buscar otro lugar donde colocarse.

Aunque a primera vista parecía que todos se lo estaban pasando bien, sin problemas y disfrutando de la compañía de sus nakama, había uno de ellos que estaba mucho más que nervioso… se encontraba al borde de la histeria.

Roronoa Zoro.

Muchos se preguntarán que puede llevar a un kenshi tan fuerte como él a este estado en el que se encuentra., ¿verdad? ¿Qué puede afectar a un hombre cuya cabeza vale 120 millones de berries para parecer nervioso de hasta su propia sombra?

La respuesta, o parte de ella, ya viene dada en la pregunta en cuestión.

Es un hombre.

Por lo tanto su estado, y en este caso en particular es **su** **estado**, viene dado por lo único posible capaz de dejarle totalmente fuera de juego y confundido hasta la médula.

Nico Robin.

Los que no supieran lo sucedido pensarían que su estado se debe a que son los Mugiwara con una houshoukin de 667 millones con 50 berries y se dedican a pasear con absoluta tranquilidad por la ciudad como si nadie estuviera tras ellos.

Eso para los que no sabían de lo ocurrido anoche.

Aquí estaban los temidos y temerarios Mugiwara tan tranquilos disfrutando de un buen día. Era como si el propio mundo se hubiera aliado con ellos para otorgarles este día soleado para su disfrute.

Chopper había decidido ser él quien tirase del carro de los takara para demostrar a Kin-i-Naru que él también podía ser muy fuerte sin necesidad de usar su rumble ball. Hablaban con gran interés sobre medicina, lo que al principio podría mirarse como algo extraño que un tonokai y un uma se pusieran a charlar acerca de medicina o sobre cualquier cosa, cobraba más sentido, un poco no te vayas a creer, al saber que el antiguo nakama de Kin-i-Naru había sido isha como Chopper. Pero por si acaso se le pudiera ir de las manos el carro, Sanji, de manera discreta mantenía un ojo en su pequeño nakama.

Sanji permanecía en aparente calma porque se había negado a aceptar lo que, para su desgracia llego a ver anoche. En aquellos momentos se había convertido en una de sus noches más aciagas pero agarrándose al sentido común que le repetía una y otra vez que algo así resultaba imposible, al final terminó por tomarlo como una de sus peores pesadillas arrastrándolo al fondo de su mente donde permanecerá hasta que sea completamente olvidado.

Era la única respuesta que se le podía ocurrir en estos momentos ya que su mente no era capaz de dar veracidad a lo sucedido y por tanto si no puede ser real simplemente tuvo que tratarse del cansancio que le hizo ver sus peores temores hechos realidad en carne y hueso.

Por supuesto que si la visión de semejante grupo no resultase suficientemente atrayente a las miradas curiosas, Franky no ayudaba mucho a pasar desapercibido con su dichosa indumentaria. ¿Por qué no puede un día ponerse un pantalón como todo el mundo? Veremos que hará cuando se encuentren en ruta por una isla de invierno.

Franky fue uno de los pocos que anoche se lo pasó en grande y, aparentemente, no se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Si eso era para bien o para mal habría que esperar un rato para averiguarlo.

Es de suponer que su mirada y actitud tan seria debe ser por haber dejado al Sunny anclado sin que ninguno de ellos se quedara a bordo. Cierto de que se encontraba muy bien escondido y que Luffy quería pasar una noche en la ciudad con todos juntos, pero eso no quería decir que no tenía que preocuparse de su shippu… o más bien del shippu de Luffy.

Uno de los más tranquilos, de manera sorprendente, todo hay que decirlo, era Usopp que, tras la noche pasada donde todos sin excepción acabaron totalmente pasados, estaba de un muy buen humor. Era raro verlo contento pero contenido. Nada de gritos y cuentos. No, en estos momentos se dedicaba a disfrutar de la tranquila compañía de sus nakama. Algo que por muy poco pudo haber perdido por haberse dejado dirigir por su orgullo. Un orgullo que le llevó a enemistarse con sus nakama. Pero ahora eso era el pasado y el presente no podía ser más brillante que el propio Sol de esta mañana… … eso sería hasta que se acercasen al terrible "Florian Triangle" donde no había ninguna duda de que se encontrarían con grandes peligros y horribles fantasmas y monstruos…

Usopp sonría de igual manera a la de Luffy mientras veía a su senchou orgulloso de su conquista. Tanto de su nueva camiseta como de haber logrado que Nami le hiciera un dibujo llevándola puesta. Debió de haber sido una noche muy interesante, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Luffy sonreía muy contento. No solamente había logrado ganar a aquellos kaizoku que le habían desafiado anoche sino que les había logrado ganar la camiseta que portaba orgulloso. Se había encaprichado de ella y hasta que la consiguió no había parado. El lograr que Nami le hiciera un retrato llevándola fue un extra muy especial. Por supuesto que ella intentó cargarle la tarea a Usopp pero Luffy fue muy preciso en lo que quería y en esos momentos se emperró en que fuera Nami la que hiciera el retrato. Dándose finalmente por vencida Nami aceptó realizar el retrato… pero, por supuesto no había salido con las manos vacías de todo esto. Anoche también fue una gran noche para ella, y una que Luffy nunca iba a olvidar por muchos motivos pero el principal era, precisamente, ella misma. Nami.

Y ella, a pesar de sus primerizas quejas, ahora parecía estar disfrutando como nunca realizando el retrato de Luffy. Ciertamente debió ser una buena noche para realizar tal cambio de opinión en ella. Se la veía fresca y feliz… y eso sin hablar de uruwashii que se la veía con esa faldita plisada tan corta. La sudadera parecía un buen detalle, pero si supieran que solamente llevaba puesto eso… ¿qué pensarían entonces?

Como siempre que se trata de Nami al final le da completamente igual la opinión de los demás. La única opinión con valor era la suya, y la de sus nakama únicamente para iniciar algún tipo de discusión pero nada más.

Y finalmente terminamos llegando al centro del problema en el que se encuentra Zoro. La onna que puede desarmarle con una sola de sus sonrisas.

Nico Robin.

Aunque Zoro pensaba que era un poco inocente por parte de ellos el caminar tan tranquilamente por la ciudad pues a estas alturas los Mugiwara ya era una kaizoku-dan reconocida en todo el mundo, precisamente era él quien estaba llamando más la atención al llevar a Wadou desenvainada. Y si eso no era suficiente, incluso llevaba puesta la bandana en la cabeza como si estuviera preparado para un terrible enfrentamiento a vida o muerte.

_Mírala ahí tan tranquila mientras no deja de lanzarme esas malditas e indescifrables sonrisas suyas…_

Precisamente ese fue el momento elegido por Robin para volver su cabeza hacia él y, nuevamente, ofrecerle una sonrisa traviesa.

_Debería estar acostumbrado a las actitudes de esta onna pero me resulta imposible ponerme a su altura. Cada vez que pienso que comprendo sus acciones, va ella y cambia totalmente su juego…_

La mirada de Zoro se centró, de soslayo, en Robin y no pudo evitar ponerse de morros al fijarse en el conjunto que estaba vistiendo ella. Si aquello no estaba preparado con el único fin de enloquecerle, entonces Zoro no comprendía nada de nada.

La parte menos confusa, pero no por ello importante, eran las sandalias que calzaba. Una sencilla suela sujeta por una cinta a la altura media de sus pies que permitía admirar aquellos delicados deditos que daban ganas de comérselos uno por uno…

_Dime que no has pensado eso… vamos, dímelo… … ¡Maldita sea!_

Pero ahí se terminaba la parte sencilla de su ropa porque todo lo que venía a continuación estaba destinado a romperle la cabeza. No había otra respuesta lógica a lo que podía verse en aquella ropa.

Su pantalón, tan azul como sus ojos, se le pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando las preciosas curvas de sus caderas. Esos muslos calientes y esas piernas largas que pudo sentir durante anoche cuando pasaron un momento juntos y a solas.

Si, ese era el problema. ¿Problema? Os estaréis preguntando. ¿Cómo puede ser un problema pasar un momento a solas con Robin? Pues es posible si no sabes con seguridad si realmente significó algo para ella, tal y como lo hizo para Zoro, o si fue uno de sus momentos inspirados para manipular al pobre kenshi.

¿De qué otra manera puedes explicar esa blusa de un verde tan claro que te incita a no apartar la vista? Sin mangas, ni cuello… únicamente sujeta por un tirante de la tela de la blusa que sale desde sus pechos hasta rodear su cuello… sus hombros tan kannouteki.

_Eres un baka… dejaste que Robin se te acercara demasiado sin saber si podrías estar con ella… así que ahora no me vengas con lamentos._

Azul y verde. Si eso no quería decirle algo, entonces Zoro no entendía nada.

Robin volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Zoro cogiéndole en el preciso instante en que tenía toda su atención en su cuello. Podía sentir la mirada de Zoro recorrer toda su piel expuesta y estaba completamente segura que no se detendría ahí, y seguiría con el resto de su cuerpo oculto por la ropa. Ese pensamiento trajo fuego a sus ojos. Un fuego idéntico al que tenía Zoro en los suyos.

Y todo quedaba rematado con esa actitud tan desenfadada y fresca con su abrigo sobre su hombro derecho. Zoro agarraba con fuerza la empuñadura de Wadou temiendo que pudiera perder los pocos restos de orgullo que le quedaban y se arrastrara a los pies de Robin para suplicarle estar con ella.

Por supuesto que a Zoro no le pasaba desapercibido el que Robin hubiera ocultado su mano izquierda a su espalda como reflejo a que él hacía lo mismo con su mano derecha.

Lo dicho. Nico Robin es capaz de hacer con Zoro cualquier cosa que se le pudiera pasar por la cabeza… lo malo es que únicamente ella sabe de qué se trata y esta duda es la que está carcomiendo al kenshi por dentro.

_Ni siquiera te atreves a preguntarle nada porque entonces ya no tendrás nada en tu mano… ¿por qué la dejaste entrar en tu corazón, maldito baka?… … Muy sencillo pues la verdad es que…_

La mirada de Zoro se volvió tierna, suplicante y firme.

_… ¡La amo!_

E aquí un hombre que había impuesto un único pensamiento para regir su vida. El convertirse en el mejor kenshi del mundo. Y sólo fue conocer o, más bien, observar por primera vez a Robin para que toda su vida se echase a un lado para dejarla avanzar hasta la primera posición de sus pensamientos, deseos y necesidades.

Nico Robin era su vida… y como tal, no podía tenerla.

_________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 1: ¿Juegas?**

___________________________

Y aquí empieza el **experimento**. Será una historia de capítulos cortos pero que no se romperán a pesar de haber surgido como un one-shot, pues incluso ya venía con sus secciones perfectamente divididas.

Por supuesto me gustaría indicar que el origen de esta historia es la imagen del capítulo 439 del manga: "The third one and the seventh one." Una imagen de la que ya había hablado anteriormente y en donde queda patente la 'relación', ese algo que todo fan de ZoRo puede ver, entre Zoro y Robin.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Takara**: Tesoro.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Houshoukin**: Recompensa.

**Tonokai**: Reno.

**Uma**: Caballo.

**Isha**: Médico.

**Shippu**: Barco.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosa.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Kaizoku-dan**: Tripulación pirata.

**Kannouteki**: Sensual.

**Baka**: Idiota.

Bueno, hasta aquí el prólogo de esta historia. Normalmente este sería el momento en que os pediría alguna review si os sintierais con ganas pero esta vez es, si os apetece seguir leyendo la historia.

¿Qué sucederá a continuación?

¿En la historia o con la historia?

Arigatou por leer este fic y espero que continuéis haciéndolo con el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Juegas?

**Walk more slowly**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Juegas?**

La noche anterior los Mugiwara lograron convencer a Nami para que se gastara unos cuantos berries para que pudiera pasar un buen rato en la ciudad. Sorprendentemente, lo más seguro era que ella también tenía ganas de un poco de juerga, Nami gastó el suficiente dinero para alquilar una sala para ellos solos. Comida y bebida para todos. No faltó música para amenizar la velada.

Todos estaban pasando un buen rato disfrutando de un pequeño placer como era la compañía de tus nakama cuando, entonces sin previo aviso, fueron abordados por los Muteki Toraneko kaizoku-dan. Dejaron claro que pretendían desafiar a Mugiwara no Luffy a un combate para decidir quien eran los kaizoku más destemidos de todo Grand Line.

No hace falta decir que Luffy aceptó el reto sin pensárselo dos veces. O que le acompañaron en su pelea Usopp y Chopper. Al principio a Franky no le apetecía nada participar pero tras una recarga de cola su humor cambió totalmente.

Nami había comido de más, algo que a Sanji le molestó un poco al ver que disfrutase tanto de lo que alguien que no fuera él le hubiera preparado. Por eso mismo se metió en la cocina del restaurante y con una mirada de amenaza velada logró que le dejasen preparar algo especial para su akage. Ella aprovechó este momento de tranquilidad sin tener a Sanji todo el rato encima de ella atosigándola con galanterías y melosas palabras… que si, que le gustaba ser el centro de atención de este tipo de situaciones pero es que todo tenía un límite y Sanji no parecía querer verlo, o saber de su existencia.

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron a solas en la mesa Zoro y Robin. Sin darse cuenta porque Zoro parecía haber pasado un año en pleno desierto sin haber probado ni una mísera gota que mitigase su sed y estaba totalmente centrado en su bebida. Y Robin parecía haber encontrado muy interesante algo en el rostro del kenshi porque no apartaba su mirada de él.

La verdad es que Zoro no fue lo suficientemente rápido para levantarse de la mesa y marcharse de allí antes que sus nakama se desbandasen dejándole a solas con Robin. El estar a solas con Robin se había convertido tanto en su yume más anhelado como en su peor akumu. Y como siempre que se trataba de Robin siempre optaba por el lado más cobarde… ¿por qué no se atrevía a hablarle de lo que siente, tan mal sería que confesara sus sentimientos por ella?

_… si hablas y ella te rompe… sabes que jamás te recuperarás. Lo sabes y por eso no le puedes decir nada. Todo tu mundo… tu vida ya no podrías recuperarla. No serías ni la sombra de lo que eres y de qué le ibas a servir a Luffy. ¡No! Hiciste una promesa a Kuina y la debes cumplir… hiciste una promesa a Luffy y debes cumplirla… lo que tú quieras o dejes de querer es irrelevante. Entrena, lucha, vence y bebe hasta un nuevo día. Sáciate con su presencia… pero no pases de ahí o todo se acabará._

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo, kenshi-san?

Aquella pregunta descolocó a Zoro inmerso en sus pensamientos sin saber a qué se podía estar refiriendo Robin. Por supuesto que no era lo que Zoro pensaba, ¿verdad?

-¿D-De qué hablas?-. La voz de Zoro mostraba algo del nerviosismo que sentía por culpa de la presencia de Robin y sus propios pensamientos.

Robin le sonrió enigmáticamente, de la misma manera en que no deja de hacerlo cuando se refiere a Zoro, y sacó una de las barajas de cartas.

-¿Qué te parece un juego algo sencillo, kenshi-san?-. El tono de Robin prometía demasiado para el bien de Zoro pero, por alguna razón, se veía incapaz de resistirse a aquella petición… si iba a caer pues caería a lo grande.

-Tú dirás-. Le dijo Zoro encogiéndose de hombros como si no le diera importancia al hecho de que se encontraban ellos dos a solas. Su mirada incapaz de resistirse en seguir el caminar de Robin hasta que se sentó al lado de Zoro.

Robin barajaba las cartas con una presteza increíble que sorprendió al kenshi pero que no permitió que se notase. Su actitud totalmente relajada y tranquila.

-Quien saque la carta más alta gana, kenshi-san.

Más sencillo no se podía, pensó Zoro mientras se volvía hacia Robin para estar sentado cara a cara pues ella también estaba sentada de lado.

-Por mi perfecto-. En la mente de Zoro se repetía una y otra vez que esto simplemente era un juego sencillo e inocente. Pero a pesar de ello no pudo evitar pensar en algo, en otra parte, lógico. -¿Y qué gana?

Un error más para sumarse a los que ya acumulaba. La sonrisa de Robin le detuvo la respiración mientras que el corazón de Zoro se había fugado al pecho de Robin que se encogía sutilmente de hombros.

_¡Maldito traidor!_

A pesar de sus palabras no tenía ninguna duda de que si tuviera el valor de hacer su propia elección habría acompañado a su corazón sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¿Lo que elija el ganador?-. Le sugirió Robin. Su voz dando a entender tantas posibilidades que resultaba ridículo no intentar pensar en las más obvias… pero, ¿podría estar pensando Robin en las mismas que rondaban la cabeza de Zoro?

_Soñar es gratis._

-Por mi vale-. Le dijo Zoro mientras su mano se alzó ante Robin. -¿Me permites?-. Le pidió Zoro para poder barajar las cartas.

Robin le sonrió muy inocentemente y Zoro tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no rendirse ante aquel gesto tan encantador. Tenía que usar todo su espíritu de concentración para poder resistir el tiempo suficiente para cambiar de cuestión antes de caer en sus manos.

-¿No te fías de mi, kenshi-san?-. La melosa voz de Robin hizo palpitar de manera enloquecida al corazón de Zoro mientras alzó la mano con la baraja dejándola frente a la mano de Zoro.

Y ahora qué debía hacer Zoro. Si insistía con lo de querer barajar las cartas estaría admitiendo que no se fiaba de ella, y después de todo lo sucedido en Ennies Lobby sería un grave error pues Zoro ya no desconfiaba de ella… ahora solamente no podía comprenderla. Pero si desistía en querer barajar, ¿qué pensaría ella de él? Se habría vuelto atrás por lo que ella le había dicho. Imagínate lo que podría pensar entonces de él. ¿Pensaría que tenía el control de sus acciones?

_Y muy desencaminada no iría._

-No tiene nada que ver con la confianza. Es un juego entre dos y es normal que ambos teng…-. Pero sólo fue mirar en las profundidades de aquellos ojos azules para que Zoro perdiera toda la confianza en su resolución. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, Zoro cogió la mano de Robin entre las suyas y se la cerró para que mantuviese la baraja en su poder. -Olvídalo y empecemos.

Fue cuando vio el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Robin cuando se percató de su acción. Al momento retiró la mano mientras se ruborizaba avergonzado. Para intentar apartar este momento agarró su jarra de biiru y la vació de un solo trago. Cuando se disponía a buscar una nueva botella de biiru, uno de los 'brazos fleur' de Robin se la depositó en frente suya. Aquello no ayudaba en nada a su situación.

-… arigatou…- murmuró Zoro en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera ser escuchado por Robin.

-Mi placer, kenshi-san.

Zoro decidió no intentar comprender el significado que podía intentar estar dándole Robin a sus palabras porque resultaría muy fácil caer en la obviedad… pero él no podría creerse que realmente fueran ciertas tales suposiciones. Lo que decidió hacer fue llenar su jarra y esperar a que empezara aquel juego de una vez.

Robin colocó la baraja justo en el medio de los dos y le lanzó una sugerente mirada que podía significar el universo entero… o, simplemente, que eligieran el primero en sacar.

-Las damas primero-. Pero el tono de Zoro no indicaba la caballerosidad de sus propias palabras sino un hecho conocido por el que parecía regirse en esta clase de momentos.

-Arigatou, kenshi-san-. Le agradeció Robin. Cortando la baraja sacó la reina de corazones. La sonrisa de su rostro se hizo ligeramente mayor al ver la carta. -Tu turno.

Sin decir palabra y, aparentemente, sin tomar ningún tipo de precaución Zoro cortó la baraja sacando… el as de picas.

-Ganaste, kenshi-san-. Robin ladeó la cabeza mientras sus ojos recorrían a Zoro por completo como si le estuviera tomando las medidas. La sonrisa que tenía, en cambio, no indicaba que hubiera perdido. -¿Qué me dices, kenshi-san, cobras tu premio o nos jugamos un doble o nada?

No había ninguna duda de que Robin se guardaba un as en la manga, eso si, no literalmente pero algo estaba tramando sin ninguna duda. La cuestión era: ¿qué iba a decidir hacer Zoro? Había ganado y podía retirarse de este estúpido juego sin miedo a lo que pudiera decir, pensar u opinar al respecto, pero… si quería seguir jugando no iba a ser él quien la detuviera. Tal vez de esta manera podría terminar por descubrir lo que estaba tramando Robin.

-Corta.

Robin sonrió a Zoro con tal intensidad que si fuera posible habría llegado hasta su propia alma. Sacó el 10 de tréboles. En su turno Zoro sacó… ¿otra vez el as de picas? Dos veces resultaba ciertamente extraño, ¿o no?

-¿Una más, kenshi-san?

Y así siguieron jugando. Al tríplice, al cuádruplo,… cuando ya iban por la duodécima partida Zoro ya estaba demasiado confundido para comprender lo que sucedía. Era una situación extraña pues el juego no era que se le diera muy bien, pero que hubiera sacado seis veces el as de picas y otras seis el caballero de picas debería significar algo… pero algo raro. No era posible que le salieran únicamente esas cartas.

-¿Qué me dices, kenshi-san, nos lo jugamos todo al terciodécuplo o nada?-. Para estar perdiendo tantas veces seguidas Robin no parecía nada preocupada y eso a Zoro le estaba confundiendo de sobremanera. Estaba pensando que tal vez estuviera amañando las partidas pero, ¿por qué amañarlas para perder? y por supuesto estaba el hecho de que Zoro no se había fijado en que hubiera hecho nada raro.

-¿Nada?-. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Zoro.

_¿Todo esto y al final para acabar como al principio? Ciertamente aquí está pasando algo extraño._

-Bueno, cuando digo 'nada' me estoy refiriendo a que si gano yo puedo elegir lo que yo quiera, en cambio si vuelves a ganar pues sea lo que sea que elijas será al terciodécuplo de su valor-. Todo tenía tanto sentido que no podía ser real pero en estos momentos Zoro tenía su mente casi en su totalidad en pensar que podría elegir al ganar la siguiente mano. El resto de su mente estaba ocupada en conseguir más bebida.

-Tú primero-. Dijo despreocupadamente Zoro mientras se servía una botella de ramu. Por ese motivo se perdió el brillo que pasó por los ojos de Robin.

Con lentos movimientos Robin sacó, una vez más, la reina de corazones.

-Tu turno, kenshi-san.

Debía haber notado el tono de voz de Robin y que se podía sentir tan segura de si misma, pero lo malo es que así había sido su voz durante toda la partida. Por eso habría sido de gran importancia el que Zoro hubiera sido testigo del brillo de triunfo en la mirada de Robin.

Ahora la suerte estaba echada.

-¿Eh? Oh, claro-. Zoro cortó la baraja y sacó su carta. Pero esta vez su carta no fue suficiente.

No sacó el as de picas sino que sacó el caballero de picas.

_¡¿He perdido?!_

-¡Perdiste, kenshi-san!-. Y lo malo para Zoro no era el hecho en si de haber perdido sino el escucharlo de boca, y labios, de Robin. Aquel tono indicaba claramente que ella sabía, de alguna manera, que iba a ganar y eso era lo que no soportaba Zoro.

_¿Por qué no paraste cuando tuviste tu oportunidad, baka? ¿Qué diablos pretendías conseguir?_

Entonces fue cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda. Lo peor estaba por llegar pues ahora Robin tenía que decirle que era lo que había ganado.

_Te mereces lo que venga por baka._

Cuando Zoro intentó tomarse lo que le quedaba de su ramu sintió como no le iba a pasar por la garganta de los nervios que estaban intentando apoderarse de él. No había ningún sentido en demorar más el sufrimiento de esta duda… lo que tenía que venir pues, de una manera u otra, sería bienvenido.

-He perdido-. La voz de Zoro sonó, de manera sorprendente, bastante tranquila y despreocupada. Nada en él, ni el tono de su voz, ni sus gestos, ni su mirada… nada parecía ser capaz de mostrar los nervios que sentía mientras esperaba por la decisión de Robin. -Así que tú dirás qué quieres.

La sonrisa de Robin detuvo finalmente el mundo de Zoro.

-A ti, kenshi-san.

__________

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando se encontraba caminando al lado de Robin por las calles de la ciudad mientras ella lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo sin soltarle la mano, por si acaso alguna extraña idea se le pudiera pasar por la cabeza.

¿Cómo se había dejado llevar hasta aquí? Zoro no podía entender la situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ganando la partida hasta que en el momento clave fuera Robin la vencedora? No tenía sentido. ¿Perdió él o ganó ella?

Robin podía sentir el nerviosismo que recorría el cuerpo de Zoro a través del contacto entre sus cuerpos. Eso la hacía sonreír. Tras los sucesos vividos en Water 7 y Ennies Lobby, Robin se había propuesto ser más libre y sincera consigo misma y con sus sentimientos. Sus nakama le enseñaron que la vida debe ser vivida en su totalidad y eso mismo era lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Tras todas sus insinuaciones e indirectas a Zoro este era el momento que ella había elegido para enseñarle hasta donde llegaban los sentimientos que tenía por él.

En este mismo instante.

Zoro fue cogido por sorpresa cuando Robin lo acorraló contra uno de las columnas que había por el paseo. La mirada de ella estaba proporcionándole demasiados nervios por la intensidad que tenía. Quería decir algo pero las palabras no le llegaban a salir y porque, sinceramente, no sabía que podría decir en un momento semejante. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación parecida y no sabía que hacer por lo que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacerse era lo que muchas veces hacía durante sus combates.

Dejarse llevar por las reacciones de su cuerpo.

-¿Nervioso, kenshi-san?-. Le preguntó Robin con cierto tono alegre en su voz. Pero entonces para su sorpresa vio como el rostro de Zoro parecía mutar dejando atrás todo su nerviosismo y convertirse en el hombre que muchas veces lograba ver en él.

-No, Robin. ¿Es qué tú lo estás?-. No había ninguna duda de que Zoro pretendía devolverle la pelota a Robin e intentar que fuera a ella a quien le afectase la situación. Por desgracia nada parecía sorprender a esta onna.

-¿A tu lado?-. La sonrisa en su rostro mudó lentamente mientras Robin se mordía de una manera muy sensual su labio inferior. -Siempre.

La respuesta logró coger por sorpresa a Zoro que nunca llegó a pensar en que ella pudiera admitir su nerviosismo por alguna causa y mucho menos que dicha causa fuera él mismo. Y que se lo dijera tan abiertamente.

-¿Por qué ibas a estar nerviosa conmigo?-. Le preguntó curioso Zoro mientras una mano de Robin se dedicaba a recorrer el torso del kenshi. -Ni que yo te hubiera hecho algo-. Entonces Zoro recordó su comportamiento respecto a Robin en los primeros días y semanas desde que Luffy la había hecho una Mugiwara más. -¿Es por no haber confiado en ti al principio?

-¿Al principio, kenshi-san?-. La sabiduría que poseía Robin se podía sentir en cada palabra que decía. Era verdad que Zoro no se había fiado de ella al principio, pero tampoco lo hizo tras su regreso de Skypiea y, por supuesto, tampoco en Water 7. La verdad era que el tiempo le había dado y quitado la razón.

-La confianza es algo que se debe ganar, Robin-. Podía notarse en el rostro de ella, en como se le iluminaba, que le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en boca de Zoro. Como lo decía de una manera dulce y a veces dura y seca. La ternura era algo que se mantenía oculta bajo varias capas en la actitud de Zoro pero si tenías la suerte de tener aunque solamente fuera un pequeño atisbo de ella sabrías que Zoro era en realidad una persona muy sensible y perceptiva. -Y te has ganado mi confianza.

Zoro no pretendía obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de Robin pues sentía que tras todo lo que le hizo pasar no se la merecía, pero a pesar de todo aún albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que ella le diera algo a cambio.

Lo que recibió no se lo habría esperado ni en mil vidas.

La suavidad de los labios de Robin era algo que jamás había sentido, deliciosos y cálidos a la par de que parecían dar la vida a los suyos propios. En verdad eso parecía pues los labios de Zoro empezaron a reaccionar hacia aquel sabroso contacto intentando devolver las mismas sensaciones que estaban obteniendo.

Pero si el seppun había sido inesperado, ¿qué decir cuando sintió las manos de Robin meterse bajo su camiseta? Aquella sorpresa logró hacer que reprimiera un gemido que fue aprovechado por Robin para meterle la lengua en la boca. A pesar de la novedad Zoro parecía más relajado tratando con seppun y todas sus variantes antes de un tipo de contacto más directo y manual… por lo menos durante el próximo minuto en que su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de manera gradual a las caricias que estaba recibiendo de Robin.

Robin amoldó su cuerpo contra el de Zoro mientras sus manos recorrían todo su torso, pecho y abdominales, antes de pasar a su espalda, aunque fuera únicamente por sus lados ya que teniéndole atrapado contra la columna no se le permitía recorrer aquellos músculos. La fricción de sus cuerpos los estaba excitando a los dos de una manera que no resultaba muy apropiada para estar en la calle.

De pronto el silencio de la noche fue roto por un extraño grito que lo cubrió por completo. Ni Zoro ni Robin parecieron ser conscientes de lo sucedido inmersos en las sensaciones que se estaban ofreciendo.

Finalmente Zoro empezó a reaccionar y sus manos, de manera titubeante al principio, se fueron soltando para recorrer las curvas que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Robin.

Podía sentir como su respiración resultaba tan trabajada como la suya propia y por eso no le extraño el que Robin separase, momentáneamente, sus labios de los de él pero la situación cambió cuando sintió como el resto de su cuerpo también se alejaba.

No necesitaba un espejo para saber que su rostro era la viva imagen de la confusión pues, sin ser una sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que podía verse reflejado en los ojos azules de Robin.

Sin poder evitarlo dio voz a sus pensamientos confusos.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Robin?-. La sincera confusión que estaba sintiendo podía notarse en su voz y logró sacarle una sonrisa dulce a Robin que le acarició la mejilla mientras se alejaba. -¿He hecho algo malo?-. Zoro no podía evitar pensar que si ella se estaba alejando de su lado debería ser culpa suya por su inexperiencia con las onna. A esto le había llevado el camino que eligió para su vida.

-No, kenshi-san. No has hecho nada malo, al contrario diría yo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera. Tan plena… y eso que solamente es el principio-. Las palabras de Robin estaban dejando claro que esto no se iba a terminar aquí con estos pocos seppun compartidos, pero entonces, ¿por qué se iba?

-Entonces no te vayas-. Zoro se sorprendió a si mismo cuando escuchó sus propias palabras, pero podía ver en Robin que había tomado una decisión y que resultaba irrevocable. A pesar de ello no tenía porque no intentarlo. -Ganaste, ¿por qué no vas a disfrutar de tu victoria y de tu elección como premio?

Finalmente el contacto de Robin se terminó cuando su última caricia abandonó el cuerpo de Zoro. La tristeza que podía sentir pronto se vio compartida por una sensación de confusión al ver la sonrisa enigmática que formaban los labios de Robin. Si, esos mismos labios que sabían como el amanecer de una primavera.

-No te preocupes, kenshi-san. Ya disfrutaré de mi premio una vez sepa que es lo que quiero, y tú serás el segundo en conocerlo-. Con su mirada entornada se volvió hacia el hotel donde se hospedaban dejando a, un totalmente confundido, Zoro detrás suya.

-Un momento-. Logró decir Zoro mientras intentaba recuperar el sentido común y el habla. "¿Cómo que aún no sabes qué es lo que quieres como premio?" Zoro no sabía si debía estar gesticulando con las manos como un poseído o si en cambio debía actuar con cierta calma pero lo único que podía pensar era en lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos. -Entonces, ¿qué ha sido lo que ha pasado ahora mismo entre nosotros? ¡Nos besamos!

Cuando Zoro admitió lo que había pasado entre ellos pudo ver que fue el mismo instante en que Robin se detuvo. Girándose lo suficiente para que Zoro pudiera verle el rostro Robin le habló con un tono que le produjo escalofríos de gran calidez por todo su cuerpo.

-Es cierto, kenshi-san. Nos besamos-. La media sonrisa era igual de encantadora como excitante a ojos de Zoro. -Pero es que me apetecía besarte. Eso es todo. Mañana te diré lo que quiero como premio-. Y diciendo esto con un guiño se volvió de nuevo hacia el hotel.

Se habían besado porque ella quiso besarle, no porque quisiera cobrarse el premio… Le besó por propio decisión… Le besó…

_¿Ha jugado conmigo? Me siento… me siento… ¡Maldita sea!_

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido y que Zoro se hubiera dejado llevar en parte por pensar que aquello era lo que Robin había elegido como premio, no podía negar que fue algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza demasiadas veces para poder contarlas. Y ella le había dicho que lo hizo porque le apetecía hacerlo y que aún le queda recibir su premio. Sea el que sea…

_¡Me siento genial!_

Y en cierta parte también se sentía engañado. ¿Por qué no podía haberle dicho que lo que estaban haciendo no tenía nada que ver con el juego previo? Vale, no es que a Zoro le importase mucho esa cuestión pero no le gustaba caminar a ciegas y eso mismo fue lo que pasó. No tenía ninguna duda de que a Robin le gustaba de una manera excesiva el poder manipularle a su antojo.

_Muy bien, Robin. ¿Quieres tu premio? Pues lo vas a tener muy crudo para conseguirlo porque no te lo pondré nada fácil… así que recuerda que has sido tú quien inició todo esto…_

-Kokoro no Ouhi.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 2: Lo que más quieres.**

___________________________

Bueno, durante esta semana el prólogo recibió unas **5** reviews por lo que en un principio pensé que lo más seguro era que les enviase directamente el capítulo a esos cinco reviewers pero como, aparte del fiel grupo que no deja de apoyarme con sus reviews, surgió rromy y luego mugiwaragirl decidió animarse pues decidí hacer lo mismo y subirlo… y por eso aquí está el capítulo 1 y un día antes como agradecimiento a los cinco reviewners. Espero que os haya resultado interesante para continuar queriendo saber como continua la historia porque sino ya sabéis lo que pasará…

Un pequeño juego con el que Robin logró 'carta' blanca con el pobre de Zoro que se dejó llevar por una errónea sensación de privilegio. A estas alturas ya tendría que conocer mucho mejor a Robin pero… bueno, Zoro es así.

__________________

**Mis reviewners**:

**Christti**: Zoro está totalmente pillado, y así lo estará siempre si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto. ;DDD Pero no se te ocurra decir que parece 'muy mono' porque se nos enfada el machote. ;P

Por los pelos… pero he subido este capítulo. El siguiente…

Muchísimas Gracias por los **besos**. No veas lo que ayudan. ;P

Por eso te mando para ti unos cuantos **BESOS** propios para tu 'disfrute'. ;DD

**Rromy**: Bueno, me alegro que esta historia haya conseguido atraer la atención, y la amabilidad de una reviewner, a una lectora de buen corazón.^^

No te preocupes que la historia no será muy extensa, para no cansar… aunque ¿quién lo haría con estos personajes?, ya que, como dije, esto iba a ser un one-shot.

Muy bien cogido el verde de Robin. Fíjate que la chica consigue muchas más lecturas de las esperadas. Me ha encantado tu opinión… y yo que solamente veía a Robin llevando el azul de sus ojos y el verde de Zoro… ¡¡qué poca visión tengo!! T.T

Gracias a ti aquí nos encontramos. Sin presión ;DD

Aquí estaré.

**Claudia1542**: ¡Sugoi! Ahora la culpa de que no puedas seguir subiendo es porque voy yo y te mato. ;DD Ya sabes que no puedes decir cosas como estas y dejarme con la duda de saber tu opinión… eso es muy cruel por tu parte. T.T

Pintar, pintar… aquí solo pinta Nami. ;P

Pero si me encanta que me digas esas cosas, y estas mucho más ;DD, así que, por favor, no te cortes en nada y di lo que piensas. La única manera de poder seguir avanzando… aunque sea slowly… ;DDD

… lo vuelvo a decir… ¡¡**NO** puedes decir que estás escribiendo algo y luego sugerir que no lo vayas a subir!! ¡¡Eso es muy cruel!!

Por eso me quedo con tus **besos** y a ti solamente te mando un par… bueno, tal vez unos pocos más… te mando los que necesites para que subas la historia ;P

**¡¡BESOS!!**

**Gabe Logan**: Pero si yo no le hago nada… es **él** solito quien se mete en todos estos 'problemas', lo único que hago yo es redactarlos para vosotros. ;DD

Bueno, ya sabes que el LuNa está cogiendo su lugar en mis fics, aunque sea de una manera leve y sutil.

Eres un valor seguro. Gracias por tus palabras.

**Mugiwaragirl**: ¡¿EN SERIO?!... … … Bueno, no ha sido muy difícil, ¿verdad? ^^

Me alegra recibir una review de una 'nueva' lectora. Se necesita saber que la historia no esté cayendo en saco roto. ;P

No hay problema con esta historia… hasta que alguien dice 'que no hay problema' para que termine por haberlo O.O… tengo tres capítulos más y estoy terminando el final. Por supuesto que la historia tendrá un interés que obligue a su lectura… de una manera muy particular… espero que no se me echen encima y espante a los lectores. ; DD

Para que veas que cuando se me 'molesta' existe una reacción espero poder haber leído si te gustó el otro fic… sino, bueno, mi mejilla es demasiado sensible… ;P

Arigatou por tenerte con nosotros… y por tus palabras tan 'espontáneas' ¿? Me pregunto por qué habrá tenido ese 'resalte'… o.O

Y sí, aquí va a haber LuNa, y espero que lo leas y opines llegado el momento… aunque si prefieres pasarlo por alto no pasa nada aquí quien 'manda' sois vosotros y leéis lo que os apetece. U.U

___________________

Y ahora un poco de locura lingüística por mi parte. ;P

**GLOSARIO:**

**Muteki Toraneko kaizoku-dan**: La Tripulación Pirata de los Invencibles Tigres Dormidos.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Akumu**: Pesadilla.

**Yume**: Sueño.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Ramu**: Ron.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Kokoro no Ouhi**: Reina de Corazones.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Suficientemente interesante para desear continuar leyéndolo? Veremos. Y para ello estarán las reviews que deseéis enviar para comentar el capítulo. Aunque no he podido dejar de pensar que tal vez sea por mis respuestas a vuestras reviews lo que os echa atrás. Si es así avisar ;P

Yo aún no puedo creerme que haya convertido un simple one-shot en un multichapter para ver la reacción de ustedes. En fin…

Arigatou por haber pasado por aquí y leído el fic.

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 2: Lo que más quieres

**Walk more slowly**

**Capítulo 2: Lo que más quieres.**

Podían escucharse las risas de Luffy por encima de la tranquilidad de la noche mientras parecían mostrar que estaba teniendo un buen momento. A Nami le resultaba muy sencillo el saber donde se encontraba el escandaloso de su senchou.

-Shishishishishi… hemos vuelto a ganaros-. Se reía Luffy mientras daba palmas contento por su victoria. -Y ahora hemos ganado este barril con grifo. Seguro que a Zoro le encantará para llenarlo de bebida para cuando está entrenando y así no tener que acabar discutiendo con Sanji.

Sus nakama estaban entretenidos examinando todo lo que había logrado ganarles a los Muteki Toraneko en tan poco tiempo. Aunque al principio únicamente Luffy se había tomado en serio el desafío los demás no tardaron en verse arrastrados al mismo por el simple hecho de que se hubiera dudado de su valor como kaizoku. Tras derrotarles ya no tenían ningún motivo para seguir aquel desafío y se lo dejaron a Luffy.

Muchos habrían pensado que fueron unos abusones pero ellos fueron quienes les desafiaron y no al revés. Era por el honor de los Mugiwara. Lo demás no importaba.

A pesar de ello no quitaba que le hubieran ganado a una kaizoku-dan de críos de apenas unos once años como mucho… pero fueron ellos quienes les desafiaron así que era totalmente justo y válido, ¿verdad?

-Y ahora para el último desafío de la noche lo que quiero ganaros es…- la mirada de Luffy recorrió todo lo que habían traído los Muteki Toraneko para el desafío pero lo único que seguía queriendo Luffy de todo era lo mismo que al principio. -¡¡Tu camiseta de los Muteki Toraneko!!-. Gritó Luffy señalando la camiseta que llevaba puesta el senchou de la banda. -¡¡¡Es que es una pasada!!!

Desde el principio se había negado a poner en juego la camiseta por todo lo que significaba para ella pero tras todas las derrotas sufridas no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Era su última oportunidad para derrotar al famoso Mugiwara no Luffy y no pretendía perder esta ocasión única en su vida.

-Muy bien, Mugiwara. Acepto tu desafío-. Dijo Halane mientras se quitaba la camiseta, quedándose desnuda de cintura para arriba, y poniéndola en el medio de los dos. -Pero yo elegiré el tipo de desafío.

-¡¡Oi, Oi!!- gritaba Usopp. -Pero que estás haciendo otome, no ves que no puedes ponerte así con esas pintas. Además está anocheciendo y empezará a hacer frío.

La mirada incrédula de Halane se posó un momento en Usopp lo suficiente para poder responderle.

-¿Y eso me lo dice el nakama del tío que va en tanga?- le preguntó enarcando una ceja. -Y si fueras de esta shima sabrías que nunca hace frío, ni siquiera por la noche. Y ahora no me molestes, okina.

Aquello consiguió que todos se pusieran a reír, sobre todo los nakama de Usopp.

-Nosotros volvamos a lo nuestro-. La atención de Luffy pasó de la camiseta a Halane mientras sonreía con gran concentración.

-Venga, di como lo haremos-. Luffy no podía esperar más para tener aquella camiseta en su poder.

Halane sabía, y hoy lo había aprendido a la fuerza, de que no podría derrotar a Luffy por la fuerza. Tenía que pensar en alguna manera en que pudiera tener ventaja sobre él pero así de pronto resultaba difícil encontrar algo en lo que ella pudiera ganarle. Fue entonces cuando algo que había dicho Usopp le volvió a la cabeza en el instante en que más lo necesitaba.

La sonrisa de Halane parecía extrañar a Luffy pero en ningún momento parecía preocupado por el resultado del desafío. Quería la camiseta y nada podría impedirle el conseguirla.

-Haremos un desafío de dibujo.

El anuncio de Halane únicamente pareció afectar a los demás Mugiwara con la única excepción de Luffy que seguía con su misma actitud despreocupada. Esta situación pareció confundir más a ella que al que estaba destinado a hacerlo.

-Ganaré-. Anunció Luffy todo seguro de si mismo. Ninguno de sus nakama albergaba esperanzas en las posibilidades de su senchou.

-Eso lo veremos-. Ante ellos fueron colocados papel y lápiz. -Hay que dibujar lo que uno más quiere en estos momentos.

Justo en el instante que terminaron de salir aquellas palabras de boca de Halane los dos contrincantes se pusieron manos a la obra para realizar el dibujo de lo más querido por ambos. Luego se darían cuenta de que no habían dicho de cuanto tiempo tenían para hacer el dibujo, pero por desgracia este fue el momento en que Nami hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo para meter tanto jaleo?-. Sus nakama le hicieron gestos para que no hablase en voz alta mientras señalaban a un concentradísimo Luffy. -¿… y eso…?

Con un suspiro resignado Usopp se acercó a Nami para hablarle al oído y así no molestar a Luffy.

-… la senchou de los Muteki Toraneko acaba de desafiar a Luffy a un combate de dibujo con la camiseta como premio…- le contó Usopp señalando la camiseta en cuestión.

Cuando Nami vio la camiseta casi se convirtió en piedra. No podía creer que Luffy pudiera estar montando tanto jaleo por aquella… entonces recordó de quien estaban hablando y todo tenía sentido, eso si, en una manera muy extraña y confusa por ser de Luffy de quien se estaba hablando.

-… ¿y se puede saber qué narices tiene que dibujar…?- le preguntó a Usopp.

-… pues Halane dijo que dibujasen lo que más quieren en este momento…- Usopp le aclaró la situación actual a Nami.

_Esto no puede llegar a ser más ridículo de lo que ya es… además que la elección de ese baka no puede ser más obvia, lo malo es saber si logrará dibujarlo._

Acercándose a donde se encontraba Luffy, Nami miró por encima de su hombro a lo que estaba dibujando y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se le cubrieran por una capa de oscuridad que, a pesar de no verla, si la sintieron Usopp y Chopper acostumbrados a sus continuos cambios de humor.

Nami le dio un buen golpe a Luffy en la cabeza que logró hacer que se la golpeara con ella en el suelo para acto seguido quitarle el dibujo. Luffy se recuperó al momento y no porque el golpe no le hubiera dolido o hecho algo, ya sabes con lo de estar hecho de goma y todo eso, sino porque la oportunidad de ganar la camiseta se estaba esfumando en manos de Nami.

-¡Oi, Nami!- le gritó Luffy sin hacer caso del estado en que se encontraba Nami. -Devuélveme mi dibujo ahora mismo porque sino voy a perder.

La mirada de Nami detuvo en seco a todos los presentes, incluidos a todos los Muteki Toraneko que se refugiaron tras su senchou pero lo malo era que la propia Halane estaba aterrada por la akage.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dibujar esto?- Nami empezó a zarandear a Luffy de manera violenta. -¿Pero se puede saber qué clase de tío eres para ponerte a hacer cosas como esta sin pensar en absoluto?

Mientras Nami estaba ocupada escarmentando a Luffy no sintió como la hoja de papel se le escurrió y en el típico y grácil movimiento de las hojas de papel fue a parar a manos de Halane, la cual, en contra de todo buen juicio, quiso saber que clase de dibujo podía poner de aquella manera a una mecchen como la akage.

Los ojos de Halane se abrieron todo lo que era humanamente posible al ver lo que Luffy había dibujado y a pesar de saber en el lío en el que se podía meter no pudo evitar ponerse a reír de una manera en que pronto sintió las namida a punto de caérsele por las mejillas. Y como era esperado Nami se olvidó de Luffy cuando escuchó aquellas risas.

Todos los Muteki Toraneko escaparon dejando a su incauta senchou a encarar la ira de la akage, pero seguramente no podría echárselo en cara una vez viera la cara con la que se le acercaba Nami.

-¡¿… se puede saber qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia…?!- preguntó Nami en su más aterradora voz serena.

Halane cavó un poco más su tumba cuando no reconoció la voz de Nami y respondió a su pregunta con total sinceridad. Este fue uno de esos momentos en que la sinceridad estaba sobrevalorada.

-El dibujo de Luffy es clavado a la akage, ¿no t-…- Halane había alzado la mirada hacia la persona que le estaba hablando para encontrarse con una Nami recién salida del Makai. -… te p-parece…?

No había necesidad de que Nami le respondiese para que supieran su respuesta… pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto, Halane le lanzó el dibujo y salió corriendo como si el mismísimo Enma estuviera tras ella. Y muy desencaminada no iría.

-¡¡HAS GANADO MUGIWARA PERO NO TE LA CREAS QUE ESTA NO SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE OIGAS HABLAR DE LA MUTEKI TORANEKO KAIZOKU-DAN!!- Le gritó por encima de su hombro Halane sin dejar de correr.

Luffy se puso en pie de un salto olvidándose de todo lo demás que no fuera el haber conseguido por fin la camiseta de los Muteki Toraneko.

-SHISHISHISHISHI ¡¡LO HE LOGRADO!!- La felicidad de Luffy no parecía ser compartida por sus nakama que viendo el estado de Nami decidieron que lo mejor sería volver adentro para tomarse algo para celebrar, discretamente, la victoria de Luffy mientras le dejaba a él tratar con Nami.

Luffy estiró la mano hacia donde estaba la camiseta pero antes de que pudiera cogerla se le adelantó Nami que, viendo el rostro que llevaba puesto, estaba más que claro que aún no se le había pasado la bronca.

-¡¡De eso nada, Luffy!!- Nami se enrolló la camiseta en un brazo mientras su mirada seguía fulminando a Luffy pero este, actualmente más preocupado por hacerse con la camiseta que por su autoconservación, no parecía darse cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba.

-¡No es justo, Nami! Yo fui a quien desafiaron por la camiseta y quien ganó así que la camiseta es mía-. Luffy encaraba la muerte sin miedo alguno o tal vez fuera por ignorancia.

-Y, ¿puede saberse cómo hiciste para ganar, Luffy?- En otro momento Luffy habría reconocido el peligroso tono en el que le estaba hablando Nami pero este no era uno de esos.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza en muestra de confusión pues, ¿no tenía Nami el dibujo en la mano? Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que no supiera por qué había ganado?

-Pues hice lo que dijo Halane, dibujé lo que más quiero en estos momentos-. Dijo Luffy encogiéndose de hombros como si tal cosa… pero viendo como el rostro de Nami empezaba a ponerse encarnado era de suponer que aún faltaba algo más por saberse.

-… y, ¿…q-qué es lo q-que más q-quieres en e-estos m-momentos, L-Luffy…?

Finalmente Luffy se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando pero ahora era por el extraño tono de voz de Nami y escuchando lo difícil que parecía que le costaba el poder hablar. Acercándose a Nami le señaló el dibujo que tenía en sus manos.

-Pues está clarísimo-. Dijo señalando el dibujo.

Lo malo es que los dibujos de Luffy siempre tendían a resultar demasiado abstractos y confusos para el ojo de cualquiera que no fuera el mismo. Él parecía ser el único que supiera descifrar aquella masa de líneas que formaban el dibujo. A primera vista tanto Nami como la propia Halane parecían haber descifrado el significado, pero ahora Nami necesitaba poder escucharlo de boca de Luffy.

-Es una de tus mikan-. Luffy sonreía orgulloso de su obra. -Shishishishi ves lo bien que me ha salido. Eso es porque hace mucho que no me he podido comer una ya que tú no me dejas, Nami.

La respuesta de Luffy dejó a Nami totalmente descolocada. Sabía que no tenía que haberse hecho ningún tipo de idea pero es que el resultado, no por esperado, en cierta manera, resultase menos doloroso… pero si era por dolor entonces…

-¿Hum?- Luffy observó como Nami parecía estar cogiendo frío, a pesar de que el tiempo resultaba bastante cálido, porque había empezado a temblarle todo el cuerpo. -Oi, Nami. ¿Te encuentras bieeeeEEEEEEEEHHHH!!

El puñetazo que le dio Nami lo mandó de regreso al interior del local donde, por el ruido que hizo, debió acertar de pleno con alguno de sus otros nakama. Sin un segundo pensamiento Nami salió corriendo sin saber muy bien hacia dónde corría.

Luffy ignoró los gritos de protesta de sus nakama y salió de nuevo a donde había sido el duelo contra los Muteki Toraneko con la esperanza de encontrarse a Nami para pedirle explicaciones por aquel golpe recibido que no pensaba que se merecía, pero allí fuera no había nadie. Únicamente quedaban todos los takara que habían ganado en sus duelos contra los Muteki Toraneko. Todos con la excepción de la camiseta que finalmente había logrado pero que Nami se había llevado con ella. Entonces algo más captó la atención de Luffy. Se había equivocado pues también quedaba algo más.

Su dibujo.

No entendía la reacción de Nami al dibujo pues, modestia aparte, era uno de sus mejores dibujos. Una preciosa y apetecible mikan.

Tan absorto estaba Luffy en sus pensamientos que no notó que se le había acercado Chopper preocupado por lo que había podido suceder entre sus dos nakama. Viendo que la atención de Luffy estaba centrada en el dibujo que había hecho para el desafío, Chopper supo que de alguna manera Luffy había vuelto a meter la pata. No era extraña la reacción de Nami pero si lo era respecto a un simple dibujo.

Tenía que ver aquel dibujo.

Chopper se le subió a la espalda de Luffy para poder tener una vista clara del dibujo. Luffy aún no se había dado de cuenta de su presencia por eso cuando escuchó su voz no pudo evitar sorprenderse de aquella manera.

-Ha ha… tiene cierto aire a Nami, ¿verdad, Luffy?

Luffy miró para su nakama antes de centrar toda su atención en fijarse con sumo detalle en su dibujo. ¿Cómo había podido decir Chopper que se parecía a Nami? Entonces Luffy recordó las palabras de Halane: _'El dibujo de Luffy es clavado a la akage.'_ Concentrándose todo lo que podía y más allá de sus límites establecidos, Luffy empezó a fijarse en el dibujo partiendo de un punto para luego empezar a alejarse hasta que pudiera ver el dibujo en su totalidad. Aquella diminuta raya empezó a tomar otra forma ante su atónita mirada… de pronto casi se parecía a ¿una nariz? Siguiendo con su examen pudo ver como lo que en un principio le habían parecido unos reflejos del sol sobre la piel de la mikan ahora casi podían verse como los círculos de unos ojos.

Para Luffy aquello no tenía sentido. El había dibujado una mikan… lo que más quería en estos momentos. Además de resultar muy sencillo de dibujar porque era hacer solamente un circulo y añadirle unos pocos detalles para le piel. ¿Cómo algo así podía haber cambiado tanto al fijarse con más detalle en el dibujo? Si aún recordaba como sus nakama se reían de sus dibujos diciéndole que no tenía ni idea y que no se parecían a lo que se suponía que estaba dibujando. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que ahora todos pudieran ver a Nami en su dibujo de una mikan?

Fijándose mejor podía verse claramente como la 'mikan' no era totalmente circular sino que en ciertas partes se curvaba casi como… ¿si fuera un rostro? Entonces aquellas líneas para hacer sombra en verdad eran… ¿las líneas de su cabello?

Luffy finalmente observó aquel dibujo con nuevos ojos y no podía negar la realidad que los demás le habían mostrado.

-¡… he dibujado a Nami…!- La incredulidad de su voz era casi desconocida para si mismo, así que decir para los demás.

-Bueno, no exactamente Luffy-. Le aseguró Chopper porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo un dibujo de Luffy y, por lo tanto, no se trataba de una obra de arte. -Tiene cierto aire, eso es todo. Tampoco es que se parezca tanto.

Pero ahora a Luffy le resultaba imposible encontrar la mikan que había asegurado haber dibujado desde el principio. Ahora únicamente podía ver el rostro de Nami en aquella hoja de papel… a Nami y algo más que parecía haber manchado la hoja. Luffy rozó con las yemas de sus dedos aquello y supo al instante de lo que se trataba.

_Namida… Namida de Nami._

Y aquello jamás le gustaba encontrar… y lo peor era que ahora la culpa de aquellas namida era solamente suya.

Luffy salió corriendo haciendo que Chopper se cayera de su espalda.

-¡¡Oi, Luffy!!- Le gritó Chopper mientras se ponía en pie. -¡¿A dónde vas?!

-¡¡A buscar a Nami!!

Chopper pensó que en algunas circunstancias Nami se iría de compras pero a estas horas lo más posible era que se hubiera ido al hotel en el que se hospedaban.

-¡¡SEGURAMENTE SE HA IDO AL HOTEL!!- Pero Chopper no estaba seguro de que Luffy le hubiera escuchado, y viendo por donde corría estaba claro que o no le escuchó o… -¡¡¡EL HOTEL ESTÁ HACIA TU DERECHA, LUFFY!!!

Entonces, ahora si, vio como Luffy siguió sus indicaciones.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- Se preguntó Chopper.

Seguramente Luffy y Nami iban a necesitar algo de tiempo e intimidad para tratar de arreglar los problemas que tenían y con todos los demás allí les iba a resultar imposible hacerlo. Necesitaba darles algo de tiempo, tal vez lo mejor sería hacer que fueran a ver como estaba el Sunny. Seguramente Franky estaría encantado y a Usopp no le importaría. Algo más complicado sería convencer a Sanji pero… tras su reacción a la meshi y viendo que a Nami pareció encantarle podía hacer que fuera a preparar algo en la cocina del Sunny porque a Nami le encantaba todo lo que allí preparaba Sanji. Pero incluso solventando este problema seguía teniendo a dos nakama fuera de su radio de acción. Ahí ya no podía hacer nada al respecto salvo esperar a que Robin mantuviera ocupado a Zoro o… _'las circunstancias son las circunstancias'_… que dejase solo a Zoro y este no encontrase el camino de vuelta al hotel. Con Robin no habría ningún problema porque sabría lo que hacer una vez llegase al hotel.

-Muy bien. Ahora manos a la obra.

________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 3: A ti es a quién quiero.**

___________________________

Y otro capítulo que ha pasado llevándonos más lejos con estas parejas. Seguramente muchos echarán de menos a la 'supuesta' pareja principal de este fic pero, los que han leído mis otros fics y pueden decir que me conocen lo suficiente, sabrán que el LuNa tiene cabida en mis historias. Y cada vez a más.

Hablando de lo cual, decir que el siguiente capítulo será de gran duración por motivos bastante más que obvios para los que sepan leer, y no entre líneas, lo que se muestra en este capítulo.

¿Haber recibido solamente **3** reviews justificará la publicación del próximo capítulo o este será ofrecido a los fieles que quieren saber como continua? En un principio, y viendo que el número disminuyó respecto a los recibidos por el prólogo la respuesta sería bastante obvia pero como suele decirse…

**Reviews:**

**Rromy:** Me parece que tendrías que compartir al pobre Zoro con mucha más gente (léase "Fans are a Crazy thing" para más señas ;P) Y cuando se dice LuNa se dice Locura ;DD

Arigatou por haber dado el paso para leer este capítulo.

**Gabe Logan:** Mira, ya sé que si fuera por ti estaría siempre con un teclado delante sin parar de escribir ^o^ lo que no me importaría mucho sino fuera algo irrealizable por desgracia. T.T

La culpa es de Zoro. Si el tío se decidiera un poco pues se le daría algo más de vidilla pero el pobre es bastante lentito así que… más diversión para Robin. ;DDD

Aquí empieza el LuNa y continua… y como lo hace ;DDD

Estoy en busca y captura de "Akkan Baby" del cual e podido ver, por ahora, unas pocas imágenes y tienes mucha razón. Es perfecto para esta pareja.^^

Gracias por seguir ahí apoyándome.

**Doubleyeah:** Pues gracias a vosotros, y al que haya logrado sacar del anonimato a una lectora 'empedernida', que me da mucha cosa que solamente tengas esta historia y yo en tu página. O.O Vamos, ya conoces a los mejores escritores así que no te quedes relegada con un simplón como yo ;P

Decir Zoro es decir: Vergüenza, parco de palabras, colorado, sonrojante, nervioso… ;DD

Chantaje me parece una palabra muy… yo prefiero Coacción o incluso Exigencia, también Amenaza o Ultimátum. ;DDDD

Un bico agradecido. Moitos bicos para ti tamén.

__________

la respuesta la próxima semana en este misma lugar.^^

**GLOSARIO:**

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Muteki Toraneko**: Invencibles Tigres Dormidos.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Kaizoku-dan**: Tripulación Pirata.

**Otome**: Niña.

**Shima**: Isla.

**Okina**: Viejo.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Namida**: Lágrima.

**Makai**: Infierno.

**Enma**: Diablo.

**Mikan**: Mandarina.

**Takara**: Tesoro.

**Meshi**: Comida.

Hasta aquí este capítulo esperando a que haya recibido suficiente interés por vuestra parte para querer saber como continuará la historia… y, a parte, lograr que avance lo suficiente para recuperar a Zoro y Robin.^^

Muy bien. Arigatou a todos los que están leyendo y disfrutando de este fic. Pues por el número de reviews no parece que a muchos les interese el continuar leyendo este fic aunque el prólogo lo hubieran leído unos 115 y el primer capítulo unos 40. Supongo que serán justamente los que no saben como se hace para dejar una review… T.T supongo que es el sino de muchos de los escritores que dejan sus escritos por aquí. En fin…

Y por si acaso no había quedado muy claro con mis anteriores palabras, deciros o avisaros que el próximo capítulo os responderá a vuestra pregunta no formulada del **por qué la clasificación de este fic y los temas que lo definen:**

"**Fiction Rated: M. Romance/Humor"**

Avisados quedáis.

Nos leemos.^^


	4. Capítulo 3: A ti es a quién quiero

**Walk more slowly**

**Capítulo 3: A ti es a quién quiero.**

A Luffy no le llevó mucho tiempo llegar hasta el hotel donde se hospedaban siguiendo la dirección dada por Chopper. Sin perder nada de tiempo cruzó todos los pasillos que se encontró en su camino hasta la habitación de Nami.

Con aquella extraña sensación en el pecho de Luffy, que no había dejado de alborotarle el estómago y no era hambre, entró sin llamar en la habitación… pero allí no se encontró con nadie. ¿Podría ser que Nami no hubiera venido al hotel al final?

_¿Se habrá ido al Sunny?_

Esa era otra posibilidad que a Luffy no se le había pasado por la cabeza pues, sinceramente, no había pensado en nada más que en encontrar a Nami para disculparse por lo que pudiera haberle hecho por culpa de su dibujo. Además de que con el aviso de Chopper de que se encontraría en el hotel pues no lo había puesto en duda.

Y al final parece ser que se equivocaron.

Sin detener su paso cruzó la habitación, cogiendo una manzana que había en el frutero sobre una mesa, mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de Nami. Era una posibilidad pequeña pero sino miraría en el baño. Si no encontraba a Nami pues iría al Sunny.

Cuando Luffy abrió la puerta se encontró a Nami justo delante pero su felicidad se enfrentó con el hecho de que se encontraba totalmente desnuda. De pronto empezó a ponerse colorado. Fue un instante mínimo pero suficiente para que su imagen se le volviera a grabar en su mente colocándose al lado de la que tenía de ella en el baño Real de Alubarna, pero casi al mismo momento cerró la puerta tras de si al regresar al salón principal de la habitación.

Luffy se agarró del cuello mientras notaba como su rostro pasaba a adoptar un color morado que acabaría con él si no hacía algo al respecto. Usando todos los músculos de su cuello logró hacer pasar la manzana que se le había atragantado en medio de la garganta.

-¡¡Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!!- Poco a poco empezaba a recuperar la respiración. -Que poco me faltó para ahogarme. ¿Quién podía imaginar que una manzana pudiera ser tan peligrosa?

Pero la mente de Luffy estaba ignorando sus propias palabras y se centraba más en Nami y en el hecho de que la había vuelto a mirar desnuda. Si bien era cierto que la primera vez lo había hecho ella misma a propósito pero…

-¿…Nami…?- la voz de Luffy sonaba algo amedrentada pues conocía como se las podía llegar a gastar Nami cuando se enfadaba.

En el interior del dormitorio se encontraba una perpleja Nami que aún no podía dar crédito a lo que había presenciado. Por un momento pensó que todo había sido producto de su imaginación pero entonces escuchó la voz de Luffy llamándola desde el salón y ya no tuvo ninguna duda. Luffy había entrado en su dormitorio, sin llamar, y la había encontrado desnuda… y se había avergonzado.

_¿Luffy avergonzándose de algo? Pensé que no viviría para ver algo semejante y mucho menos ser la causa de ello._

La voz de Luffy volvió a llamar por Nami y se notaba que estaba preocupado por la posible reacción de la akage. Ella tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados en estos momentos pero si sabía a cuales darles prioridad.

-¿Qué quieres, Luffy?- La voz de Nami no sonaba para nada enfadada.

Tal vez había exagerado un poco con su reacción con el dibujo de Luffy pero lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que tanto ella como los demás que vieron el dibujo supieron exactamente que era lo que estaba allí dibujado entonces, ¿cómo era posible que el propio baka que lo estaba dibujando no se enteraba de nada? Y tenía el valor de decir que había dibujado una de sus mikan.

-Y-Yo… quería d-disculparme-. Si Nami había oído bien las palabras de Luffy estas habían sonado extrañamente ¿vergonzosas?

A pesar de encontrarse en habitaciones diferentes Nami se cruzó de brazos lanzando una mirada curiosa a donde suponía estaba Luffy.

-¿Disculparte por qué?-. Le pidió saber.

Aquello confundió aún más a Luffy pues su intención había sido disculparse por el dibujo pero ahora se le había acumulado el haberse encontrado a Nami desnuda. Si es que esta no era su noche… o si, dependiendo a quien se lo preguntases.

-P-Por el d-dibujo… principalmente…-. La última parte se la dijo para si mismo porque no tenía muchas ganas de volver a enfadar a Nami, por lo menos no cuando aún tenía la cuestión del dibujo sin resolver. Luego ya se vería.

-¿Y qué pasa con ese dibujo?-. Preguntó como si careciera de importancia.

Luffy se sentó en el suelo y centró su mirada en el dibujo que había hecho. Y no pudo evitar tocar con las yemas de los dedos las zonas donde habían caído las namida de Nami. Con lo que odiaba a la gente que hacía llorar a Nami… ¿e iba él y no cometía el mismo pecado?

-Halane había dicho que dibujásemos lo que más queríamos en esos momentos y yo dibujé…

-… una de mis mikan. Si, ya escuché esta historia antes-. Le interrumpió Nami mientras se arrodilló contra la puerta y posó sus manos en ella. Lo que teniendo cerca de Luffy podía llegar a ser muy peligroso porque no se sabía cuando iba a arremeter otra vez contra la puerta y abrirla de golpe. Pero en estos momentos Nami tenía la cabeza en otros asuntos.

-… yo creía que había dibujado una de tus mikan pero cuando te fuiste me fijé mejor en mi dibujo y yo… yo me di de cuenta de que no había hecho una mikan-. Luffy miraba su dibujo con unos ojos de los que ninguna persona había sido testigo jamás. -Sino que… te había dibujado a ti, Nami.

Lo siguiente sucedió demasiado rápido y lo único que supo Luffy fue había recibido un nuevo porrazo en la cabeza que hizo que se la golpeara contra el suelo. Entonces escuchó la voz de Nami detrás de él.

-¡¡No vuelvas a decir que eso soy yo, Luffy!!-. Le gritó Nami arrebatándole el dibujo y escondiéndolo entre unos libros. No podía decirse el motivo por el que estaba enfadada. Si porque Luffy hubiera hecho el dibujo, o porque el dibujo no se le pareciera mucho a ella, o porque…

_"Hay que dibujar lo que uno más quiere en estos momentos."_

¿Sería por eso? ¿Porque cuándo dibujó lo que quería hizo un dibujo de Nami? Lo que significaba que él… ¿quería a Nami? Por supuesto que la quería como quería al resto de sus nakama y tomodachi pero… ¿podría ser que a Nami lo pudiera querer de otra manera, como de una manera romántica?

_¿Será posible que esté koikomoru de Nami? Pero entonces eso significaría que ella sería mi hatsukoi._

Luffy se volvió para hablar con Nami cara a cara pero para su sorpresa se encontró hablándole a otra parte del cuerpo de Nami mientras ella se encontraba ocupada escondiendo el dibujo… y, ¿por qué no lo destruía y acababa con todo esto? Pues porque a pesar de todo era un dibujo que mostraba los sentimientos ocultos de Luffy y, por muy mal que estuviera dibujado y el pésimo parecido que tenía con ella, en el fondo se sentía emocionada y halagada por el detalle.

-… gomen, Nami pero la mayorí-…-. A Luffy casi se le caen los ojos de las cuencas cuando se encontró hablándole al culo de Nami. Pudo sentir como se ponía colorado y la sangre se le subía hirviendo a la cabeza.

-¿Decías algo, Luffy?-. Le preguntó Nami mirando por encima de su hombro mientras sonreía orgullosa de si misma.

Luffy se había caído de espaldas pero rápidamente volvió a sentarse, eso si, dándole la espalda a Nami. Podía notar como se le ponían rojas hasta la punta de las orejas.

-¡¿P-Por qué sigues d-desnuda?!-. A Nami le sorprendía de una manera agradable la reacción de Luffy pues desde que lo conoció no le había visto nervioso de esta manera por culpa de ninguna mecchen. Siempre había actuado tan indiferente… a excepción de cuando se trataba de la propia Nami y, si normalmente no parece afectarle mucho sus encantos, estaba claro que encararse con ella completamente desnuda era otra cuestión.

-¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo si puede saberse, si estoy en mi cuarto?-. La voz de Nami volvía a adoptar ese tono del 'gato que cazó al ratón' que ponía cuando tenía las cartas perfectas para ganar la mano. -¿Es qué te molesta que esté desnuda, Luffy?

Una cosa era empezar a admitir que veía a Nami desde otro punto de vista y una muy diferente era verla desde un punto de vista en el que ella se encontraba desnuda. Luffy no estaba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar y comportarse en una situación como en la que se había visto metido sin darse cuenta.

_¡Has acabado en el cuarto de Nami a solas mientras se encuentra completamente en cueros!_

Y si normalmente Nami reaccionaría agarrando al intruso y arrojándolo al fondo del mar, a no ser que se sintiera generosa y les cobrase los 100.000 berries de su Shiawase Punch, esta otra reacción más comedida pero demasiado fuerte confundía a Luffy. A pesar de todo lo que pudiera sentir por ella como iba a ponerse a verla desnuda así de golpe… no podría soportarlo pues con solo las miradas de hace un momento casi lo deja k.o. no puede imaginar lo que le podría pasar si siguiera aquí.

-¡¡LO NORMAL ES IR VESTIDO CUANDO HAY ALGUIEN EN EL MISMO CUARTO!!-. Gritó de improviso Luffy. Por supuesto que esto le hizo ganarse un buen coscorrón por parte de Nami. Es que, ¿a quién se le puede ocurrir gritar algo así?

Luffy escuchó como Nami soltó un suspiro de pura rendición antes de que le hablara con la misma calma y normalidad de todos los días.

-No te preocupes Luffy que ya me he vestido. ¿Contento?

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Luffy e incluso se dio el gusto de ponerse a reír un poco antes de volverse para, a ver si ahora, hablar con Nami cara a cara.

-Así me gusta, Nami. Siguiendo las órdenes de tu sench-…-. Y la verdad era que tenía que haberse preguntado, ¿por qué Nami le habría podido hacer caso? Esta vez Luffy se encontró hablándole a los pechos de Nami. Unos pechos que parecían estar respondiéndole con unos ligeros balanceos que captaron, sin remedio, la atención de los ojos de Luffy. Al instante se cayó de espaldas mientras evitaba desangrarse allí mismo.

La risa de Nami fue lo único que se pudo escuchar durante casi un minuto mientras Luffy intentaba reponerse de aquella visión. No podía entender como algo que era obvio le encantaba podía dejarle en ese estado tan impropio a si mismo.

-¡¡Me has mentido, Nami!!-. Se quejó Luffy sentándose en el suelo con gesto huraño para intentar ocultar lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo porque primero necesitaba averiguarlo antes de dejarlo campar a sus anchas. -No puedo creer que le hayas podido mentir a tu propio senchou.

-Oh, vamos Luffy. No te pongas así que la sangre no llegó al río-. Aquellas palabras volvieron a ruborizar al pelinegro. No entendía lo que le podía estar pasando pues esta no era su manera habitual de comportarse y no podía ser por el simple hecho de que Nami estuviera desnuda.

_… pues me parece que ese puede ser el motivo…_

-Oi, Nami que yo vine a disculp-…-. Las palabras se le quedaron en la boca cuando notó algo extraño.

Aclaremos la situación actual.

Luffy se encuentra sentado en el suelo de espaldas a Nami porque no puede soportar verla desnuda sin que le de un ataque. Nami se encuentra justo detrás de él para tener sus momentos de diversión a su costa. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que puede pasar si Luffy, para dar mayor fuerza a sus palabras, lanza su mano izquierda hacia atrás? Si no puedes pensar en nada más que en Nami desnuda y Luffy en una habitación a solas… la respuesta es más que obvia.

-¿Eh?-. La mano de Luffy se encontró con algo que nunca antes había sentido. Su sentido del tacto le traía a la cabeza una cantidad de posibilidades a las que podía asemejarse aquella ductilidad pero por alguna razón ninguna de ellas parecía agradar completamente a Luffy. Era una sensación nueva y nunca antes experimentada y por tanto podía intentar compararse con otras sensaciones vividas anteriormente pero nunca dar una respuesta exacta a lo que le estaba retransmitiendo. -… parece tan blando como mi propio cuerpo…

Nami se había quedado sin palabras mientras no podía apartar la mirada de la mano de Luffy que estaba explorando aquel nuevo terreno virgen para él. Lo estaba reconociendo a conciencia pasando sus dedos por toda su superficie de una manera tentativa pero firme. Una vez supo la forma que tenía se atrevió a cogerlo con toda su mano y le pareció que le sentaba como si hubiera sido hecho a su medida.

-… y esto… ¿qué puede ser?-. Era de esperar que con todo aquel contacto terminase por encontrarse con el pezón del pecho de Nami. Veía como Luffy lo toqueteaba con el pulgar y le daba algunas caricias que, para sorpresa de Luffy, hizo que se pusiera duro y totalmente erecto. Fue entonces cuando lo agarró con suavidad con dos dedos mientras lo frotaba entre ellos.

Nami estaba tan absorta en las sensaciones que Luffy le estaba provocando de aquella manera tan inocente que, aparte de morderse el labio para evitar soltar algún gemido delatador del placer que estaba sintiendo, su mano derecha estaba dándole un tratamiento similar a su pecho derecho.

-Nami se puede saber que tien-…-. Cuando Luffy se volvió, una vez más quedándose sin palabras por lo que se le presentaba ante sus ojos, sintió como un fuego le recorrió todo su cuerpo y, sin poder evitarlo, apretó algo más fuerte, de lo que estaba haciendo antes, el pecho de Nami que tenía en el poder de su mano izquierda.

-… aaaahhh….-. El gemido que no pudo evitar soltar Nami fue lo que necesitó Luffy para recuperar el poco sentido común que le pudiera quedar en esos momentos y soltar el pecho de Nami mientras volvía a darle la espalda. Sus manos formaban unos puños de rabia por no saber controlarse en una situación tan extraña, nueva y confusa para él, pero parecía que únicamente su mano derecha era capaz de hacerlo. Su mano izquierda no podía dejar de repetir el mismo movimiento que había hecho previamente sobre el pecho de Nami aún metido en la sensación obtenida con dicha acción.

_… es tan blandito como cierta niku que prepara Sanji… me pregunto si sabría igual de tierno…_

Luffy ya no sabía lo que estaba pensando y parecía no importarle mucho, la verdad sea dicha, pero una vez que pasó un tiempo prudencial sin observar, sentir o tocar el cuerpo de Nami parecía que Luffy empezaba a recuperarse. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

_¡Le he tocado un pecho a Nami!_

Ahora si que había cruzado la línea y a este paso acabaría convertida en un punto perdido en el horizonte. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocarle el pecho a Nami? ¿Es que realmente era tan baka para no darse cuenta de qué era aquello tan blando que se había encontrado? ¿Tras de si? ¿Dónde únicamente estaba Nami?

-¿… por qué me das la espalda, Luffy…?-. La voz de Nami mostraba claros síntomas del placer que sintió con las atenciones de Luffy. -¿… tan nervioso te pongo que no puedes ni siquiera mirarme…?

A pesar de querer responder a sus preguntas Luffy sabía que hacerlo únicamente lograría empeorar su situación… fuera cual fuera.

Nami se dio cuenta de que Luffy no iba a responderle, o tal vez hablarle, si ella no hiciera algo para provocar alguna reacción más por su parte. Y, en el fondo, esperaba que fuera tanto o mejor que la última.

-¿Te gustan las mecchen, Luffy?-. La voz de Nami había adquirido un tono que anteriormente Luffy habría asumido que era el umbral de una explosión de gritos y reproches por su parte, pero que ahora, aunque era un tono semejante, no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Nami que se movía a espalda suya.

Luffy se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que nunca se había parado a preguntarse algo semejante. ¿Qué diferencia podría haber entre las mecchen y el resto de las personas? Bueno, aparte de las obvias a simple vista, a Luffy nunca le habían llamado especialmente la atención.

-Supongo que si no es meshi o una buena bouken es muy difícil que algo capte tu atención-. Nami notó como el cuerpo de Luffy reaccionó con un ligero temblor a sus palabras y supo que se estaba riendo en silencio. Decidió dar un paso más. Tanto figuradamente como literalmente.

A pesar de no poder verle el rostro supo, sin lugar a dudas, que los ojos de Luffy se le abrieron más allá de lo habitual cuando se abrazó a él. Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre el torso de Luffy. Un torso muy bien trabajado que fue examinado al detalle por las sensuales caricias que sus dedos le estaban dando.

_Si esto es lo que consigue con tantos combates… que se preparen porque pienso soltar a Luffy contra cualquiera que se nos cruce aunque no me caigan mal._

Sus pechos se aplastaron contra la espalda de Luffy y Nami lamentó durante un segundo, antes de empezar a maldecir, que aquel chaleco estuviera separando el contacto entre sus pieles… sus cuerpos. Unos cuerpos de los que podía sentir el calor que emanaban de ellos. Una cálida sensación que se dirigía hacia su sexo de manera inevitable… y no tenía ninguna duda de que a Luffy le estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo mismo que a ella.

-¿Has visto a una mecchen desnuda, Luffy?-. La pregunta de Nami surgió antes de que pudiera pararse a pensarla. Era cierto que quería saberla pero también le preocupaba el hecho de que Luffy pudiera haber visto desnuda a otra que no sea ella. Y si, resultaba una actitud algo infantil por su parte, pero ahora no quería compartir estas sensaciones con nadie.

No sabía decirse si en el momento en que Luffy asintió con la cabeza a Nami se le cruzaron los cables o si ya estaba así desde el principio pero que finalmente saltó la chispa.

Saigishin.

Y ya se sabe que una mecchen celosa es algo a lo que tener respecto y temor a partes iguales.

-¿Aparte de a mi?-. Ahora Nami intentaba hacer desaparecer esa posibilidad pero era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance. No podía modificar el pasado para su propio beneficio.

Luffy volvió a asentir mientras veía como los dedos de Nami se hundían en su carne clavándole las uñas. No hizo nada al respecto. Por alguna razón entendía que era algo que debía pasarle por su respuesta.

-¿… más de… una…?-. Siguió torturándose Nami al tiempo que le hacía esas preguntas a Luffy.

Esta vez Luffy pareció pensarse la respuesta, pero si Nami había pensado que estaba intentando buscar una que no fuera a hacerla sentir mal se había equivocado. Lo que pasaba era que Luffy nunca ha sido muy bueno en eso de recordar las cosas. Y algo como ver desnudas a mecchen no era algo que fuera prioritario para él.

Finalmente Luffy volvió a asentir, y casi al momento los dedos de Nami se clavaron más profundamente en el cuerpo de Luffy.

-¿… y… te gustó…verlas d-desnudas?-. Nami no sabía por qué había seguido con estas preguntas en vez de cambiar de tema. Hay veces en que saber resultaba doloroso.

Una vez más Luffy se encogió de hombros.

-No me di cuenta de ello hasta que me empezaban a gritar todos los del pueblo. Me acuerdo de los gritos que me daba el alcalde-. Si de algo se podía estar seguro en esta vida era de la sinceridad innata de Luffy.

Una última pregunta, por ahora, se le apareció en los labios a Nami e, igual que con las anteriores, fue incapaz de contenerse para preguntarla.

-¿… te g-gustó… verme… d-desnuda, Luffy…?

Podía sentir como el corazón de Luffy latía con una velocidad endiablada pero cuando le hizo su última pregunta, por un instante, temió que le pudiera dar un ataque. No había ninguna duda de que Luffy no había permanecido indiferente al ver desnuda a Nami. Y no solamente por su corazón o por cada reacción que tuvo al verla. Reacciones que Nami nunca había creído posibles en Luffy, baños reales de Alubarna aparte, por supuesto.

-… es que eres… tú, Nami…

La respuesta de Luffy, no un claro 'si' o un rotundo 'no', dejaba claro que la causa de sus reacciones era por ver desnuda a Nami y no por ver desnuda a una mecchen, que resultase ser Nami.

Verla desnuda lo ponía nervioso y Nami sabía que nada ponía nervioso a Luffy… si exceptuamos a su ojiisan y a la propia Nami cuando se cabreaba con él.

-… Luffy, mírame…-. Le pidió Nami dejando de clavarle las uñas y empezando a acariciar la zona que había sufrido por su culpa pero el muchacho siguió en la misma posición sin moverse ni un ápice. Aquello le molestaba un poco a Nami pues no podía entender cómo podía ser tan duro de cabeza para ciertas cosas y para otras…

_No, siempre es un cabezota._

Abandonando el pecho de Luffy sus manos se dirigieron a cogerle por la cabeza para intentar obligarle a volverse para que así pudieran estar cara a cara. Pero, por supuesto, como buen ejemplo de cabezonería por parte su parte se resistió a dar su brazo a torcer… bueno, aquí en concreto debería decirse su cuello.

-¡¡Maldita sea, Luffy!!-. Con que rapidez se pasa de un polo al otro. Ahora Nami se estaba empezando a cabrear por la incomprensible resistencia de Luffy para mirarla. Si ya lo había hecho antes y no cabía ninguna duda de que le había gustado mucho lo que había visto, así que, ¿por qué toda esta reticencia? -He dicho que me mires-. Le gritaba mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para conseguir girarle la cabeza. -¡¡VAMOOOOSS--!!

Entonces para sorpresa de Nami la cabeza de Luffy giró de golpe 180 grados hasta que quedaron cara a cara… aunque Luffy seguía de espaldas a ella.

-**¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!**

Los gritos de los dos nakama debieron poder escucharse por todo el hotel como mínimo pero estaban seguros de que nadie se atrevería a ver lo que pudo haber pasado por miedo a molestarles. La discreción era una parte muy importante en este hotel y por eso mismo fue el elegido por Nami para hospedarse.

Por culpa del susto Nami se cayó de espaldas, aunque aterrizando primero de culo, por supuesto, mientras que Luffy se cayó de… bueno, se cayó de cara… no, quiero decir que se cayó hacia delante pero con la cabeza mirando hacia atrás… (es lo que tienen los tipos de goma, sólo sirven para confundir a la gente) quedando a gatas. Mientras Luffy parecía no haberle pasado nada malo, pues su cabeza recuperó casi al momento su posición natural, Nami permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.

-Shishishishishishi-. No había ninguna duda de que Luffy es capaz de pasar por una gran cantidad de estados de ser demasiado rápido para acordarse por los pasados. De ahí que parezca que no se entere mucho de lo que ocurre a su alrededor o que muchos piensen que se olvida de las cosas. La verdad era que su vida va demasiado rápido para seguirle el ritmo. -Por un momento pensé que se me había roto el cuello… pero como soy de goma es imposible que me pasara-. Poniéndose en pie le dio unos buenos movimientos a su cuello para demostrar lo que decía. -Hahahahahahahaha por mucha leche que beba no podrá hacerme los huesos más fuert-. Cuando Luffy se volvió también lo hicieron los sucesos que habían ocurrido en esta habitación. La imagen de Nami desnuda es capaz de hacer recordar incluso a los muertos el camino a seguir. Una vez más Luffy se volvió cuando volvió a notar como se ponía colorado y sus ojos le salían de las órbitas. No tenía nada que hacer. Nami era demasiado para que pudiera soportar imperturbable su cuerpo desnudo. -OI, NAMI. ¡¿¡HASTA CUÁNDO PIENSAS QUEDARTE AHÍ TIRADA DESNUDA EN MEDIO DE LA HABITACIÓN!?!-. Le gritó Luffy intentando imponer su posición de senchou de los Mugiwara, pero Nami no le ofreció ningún tipo de respuesta.

-¿Nami?-. Volvió a llamar a su nakama. Pero volvió a recibir silencio como respuesta. Aquello no le estaba empezando a gustar nada a Luffy y, olvidándose del estado de desnudez actual de Nami, se volvió hacia donde se encontraba caída en el suelo. Sin apartar la vista del rostro de la akage se agachó sobre ella y cogiéndola por los hombros empezó a zarandearla con una poca, pero no demasiada, consideración mientras no dejaba de llamarla por su nombre. Un nombre que estaba grabado en su corazón, en su mente y en su lengua; pero por mucho que lo gritase y por mucho que la agitase Nami permanecía inconsciente. -Oi, despierta, Nami. ¡Nami! ¡Nami! ¡NAMI! ¡NAMI! ¡NAM-!

Antes de que Luffy tuviera tiempo de reaccionar Nami lo sujetó con sus piernas y brazos quedándose agarrada al cuerpo del baka de su senchou. Sus piernas agarradas a su cintura y sus brazos rodeándole el cuerpo a la altura de su pecho.

-¡Te pillé!-. Dijo Nami mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le sacaba la punta de la lengua en su gesto de traviesa acción.

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!-. Luffy empezó a gritar mientras se ponía en pie dando vueltas por toda la habitación bajo el sonido de la risa de Nami.

-HaHaHaHaHaHaHa.

Finalmente Luffy, viendo que no iba a llegar a ningún sitio corriendo en círculos por la habitación se detuvo en seco pero antes de que pudiera decir nada se fijó en la imagen que se le mostraba ante él. En el espejo podía verse reflejado a si mismo mientras llevaba el cuerpo desnudo de Nami bien agarrado contra su propio cuerpo gracias a la perfecta presa que ella le había hecho con brazos y piernas. La imagen de la espalda de Nami, y más en concreto de su culo, logró poner a Luffy tan rojo como el cabello de la akage. No cerró únicamente los ojos para intentar apartar aquella imagen de su cabeza sino que se volvió para darle la espalda al espejo. Lo malo era que ya había visto tantas veces el cuerpo desnudo de Nami que cerrar los ojos no hacía sino empeorar la situación porque en su cabeza, en estos momentos, solo parecía haber sitio para Nami. Para una Nami desnuda.

-¡¡M-Me has e-engañado, Nami!!-. Logró decir Luffy mientras notaba como el cuerpo de Nami se frotaba contra el suyo por culpa de cualquier mínimo movimiento que realizaba. Si es que ni siquiera debería hablar si no quería sentir el contacto de los pechos de Nami contra su torso. -¡¡E-Eso es hacer t-trampa!!

La respuesta era tan cliché que resultaba demasiado obvia el decirla pero Nami no tenía ninguna duda de que Luffy jamás la había escuchado en su vida, y mucho menos cuando iba referida a él en particular.

-**"En el amor y en la guerra todo está permitido."-** El tono de voz de Nami consiguió hacer que Luffy se detuviera a pensar en aquellas palabras. Por primera vez en su vida Luffy iba a pensar en detenimiento sobre sentimientos. Los suyos, por Nami, y los de Nami por él.

Acercando su rostro hacia el de Luffy, Nami iba acercando sus labios hacia los labios temblorosos de Luffy. Pero toda la distancia que iba ganando, la perdía porque Luffy iba echando hacia atrás su cabeza. Nami desistió cuando terminó descansando sobre el torso en horizontal de Luffy.

-Buff, muy bien, Luffy. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me ponga algo encima?-. Le preguntó con aire divertido. -¿Algo que no seas tú?

-Si.

-Muy bien-. Nami bajó de Luffy y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio. -Si eso es lo que quieres pues tú mismo-. La sonrisa en el rostro de Nami indicaba que tenía algo preparado para Luffy. Le daría lo que quería y ella recibiría lo que ella quería.

En el momento en que Luffy se encontró solo pudo empezar a recuperar el aliento e intentar controlar el desbocado latir de su corazón. Sabía que Nami lograba alterarle, y de una manera asombrosa cuando la podía ver desnuda, pero ahora todo iría mejor cuando volviera vestida. Una Nami con ropa puesta seguía siendo una Nami muy peligrosa de tratar pero por lo menos… podría hablarle a la cara sin miedo a que le diera un ataque.

Por desgracia para él, Nami aún tenía varios momentos preparados para lograr hacerle sufrir un poco más. ¿Aprenderá de esta manera a como tratarla? A Nami le daba algo igual pues le estaba pareciendo mucho más interesante, y divertido, hacerle ver de lo que ella es capaz de hacerle.

Luffy podía escuchar el ruido que hacía la tela al deslizarse por la piel de Nami y eso fue suficiente para que volvieran a su cabeza todas las imágenes de Nami desnuda. Intentó quitárselas agitando la cabeza y pensando en otra cosa pero cada vez que lo intentaba siempre surgía, por un motivo u otro, Nami. Aunque ahora lo hacía desnuda.

_¿Pero por qué no dejo de pensar en Nami desnuda? No fue la primera vez y no me había llegado a afectar tanto_-. Luffy decidió agarrarse al detalle de haber visto a Nami desnuda en Alubarna y que no la tuvo en su cabeza en ese estado durante mucho tiempo. Una vez volvieron a embarcar los acontecimientos lograron arrinconar a la desnuda Nami al fondo de su mente. Pero ahora había conseguido refuerzos y parecía ser que iba a plantar guerra.

-Ya me he puesto algo encima-. Anunció Nami saliendo de su dormitorio. –Ya estarás contento ahora, ¿verdad?

Por un momento Luffy se iba a dar la vuelta pero recordó las acciones de Nami y logró detenerse antes de hacerlo.

-Prueba que estás vestida-. Le pidió Luffy.

Nami decidió actuar de manera ofendida sabiendo que al final iba a ser ella quien riera.

-¿Y cómo quieres que haga algo así?-. Preguntó algo irritada. Por supuesto que tenía la respuesta pero sabía que era una que a Luffy no le gustaría… admitir. –Echa la mano hacia atrás y lo comprobarás.

Aquello logró poner colorado a Luffy, algo que Nami intuyó por la manera en que se le había tensado todo el cuerpo.

-Mira, ¿qué te parece esto?-. Y antes de que Luffy pudiera detenerla la akage le cogió una mano y se la llevó hasta su vientre en donde el muchacho pudo notar la tela de la ropa que Nami llevaba puesta.

-¡¡Estás vestida!!-. Las palabras de Luffy fueron unas que nunca pensó que ningún chico habría dicho refiriéndose a ella. –Esta vez no me has mentido.

La felicidad de Luffy igualaba a la de Nami, por supuesto que por causas muy diferentes.

-Entonces, ¿ya puedes darte la vuelta y hablarme a la cara?-. Pidió saber Nami.

-Por supuesto que sí, Nami.

La alegría de Luffy mudó al momento en que vio lo que llevaba puesto Nami por una cara de incredulidad y, en cierto sentido, miedo.

-¡¡ES MI CAMISETA DE LOS MUTEKI TORANEKO!!-. Gritó Luffy al ver como Nami vestía, únicamente, la camiseta que había ganado esta noche. La camiseta le daba demasiado justo para cubrirla justo como si se tratase de un minivestido. Una camiseta que, había que decir, los pechos de Nami estaban claramente dando de si. -¡¡¡ME LA VAS A ESTROPEAR!!! ¡¡¡¡QUÍTATELA!!!!

Una manera de decir que los pechos de Nami habían crecido desde el día en el que Luffy le pidió que se uniera a los Mugiwara por primera vez. Por supuesto que Luffy se daba de cuenta ahora que tenía que verlos y ser testigos de su poder contra una indefensa camiseta que, de no hacer nada al respecto, ya no le iba a quedar bien.

-¿… de verdad…?-. Nami hablaba muy dulcemente, lo que indicaba con total claridad que se acercaban problemas. –Pero, es que solo llevo puesta la camiseta.

La actitud de ijirashii y uruwashii mecchen eran claros signos de que lo había hecho a propósito y, por lo tanto, resultaba inútil decirlo. Aún así Luffy no pudo contenerse.

-Lo hiciste a propósito, Nami-. Se podía ver que Luffy se encontraba desesperado. Por increíble que pudiera parecer aquella camiseta le gustaba bastante.

-Si, lo hice a propósito-. Admitió sin titubeos la akage. Dando un par de pasos eliminó la distancia que les separaba. –Pero eso no deja a que solamente llevo puesta la camiseta y-, Nami le acercó el rostro hasta que casi lo tuvo pegado al de Luffy- no pienso ponerme nada más. Así que si aún quieres que me quite la camiseta pues me la quito sin ningún problema.

Nami agarró la parte inferior de la camiseta y se disponía a quitársela de un solo movimiento cuando la mano de Luffy la detuvo. La mirada que le estaba lanzando a Nami era una mirada de profunda convicción en sus actos. Era la mirada con la que Luffy daba muestras de que no era tan inocente e ingenuo como pudiera creerse a primera vista.

_La mirada que logra acelerarme el pulso_-. Pensó Nami acertadamente.

Dejando fuera sus dedos meñique, índice y pulgar, introdujo los otros cuatro bajo la camiseta en los costados. Los meñiques e índices quedaban sobre la tela mientras que los pulgares iban a acompañar en sus caricias sobre el cuerpo de Nami a sus otros compañeros.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?

La pregunta de Luffy sonaba más como una súplica esperanza que un comentario surgido por el enfado por la situación en la que se encontraban. Sus nakama eran únicos para él pero sabía que el tiempo podía llegar a cambiar a la gente. Fue algo que aprendió por parte de Kuro que quiso renunciar a ser kaizoku por puro agotamiento de la lucha contra la Marine. Pero sobre todo lo aprendió de Crocodile, alguien que, él mismo había admitido, entró en Grand Line con los mismos sueños de bouken que el propio Luffy tenía y con la firme convicción de convertirse en el Kaizoku-ou pero que las ansias de poder y el mundo que se encontró lo cambiaron hasta convertirse en alguien irreconocible para el joven muchacho que había soñado ser el Kaizoku-ou.

-Soy quien soy, Luffy-. La voz de Nami temblaba ligeramente mientras sentía aquellos dedos recorrer su cuerpo mientras la iban desvistiendo.-Para bien o para mal jamás cambiaré quien soy.

La camiseta cubrió el rostro nervioso de Nami durante un instante en el que Luffy pensó en profundidad sobre lo que le ocurría con ella.

Nami no sabía que pensar, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a esperar por parte de Luffy cualquier cosa. Era inútil intentar adivinar cuales serían sus acciones, en comparación, lo de adivinar el tiempo resultaba un verdadero juego de niños. Niños.

_Luffy normalmente se comporta como uno de ellos… pero en otros momentos parece ser el hombre más serio, decidido y fuerte que jamás haya pisado o navegado por este mundo. ¿Cómo pueden ser la misma persona?_

Cuando Luffy le quitó finalmente la camiseta lo primero que pudo ver Nami fue la enorme sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos. Al momento empezó a dar saltos de alegría por toda la habitación mientras se acariciaba la cara con la camiseta. Por fin había conseguido lo que quería.

_El crío inocente de nuevo pero, ¿qué te esperabas?_

Casi le extrañó que Luffy no se hubiera puesto la camiseta pero en su lugar empezó a doblarla con una profesionalidad que la sorprendía. Sabiendo que aquí ya no le quedaba nada decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir… a pesar de que seguramente en sus sueños volvería a aparecérsele Luffy y ahora incluso en ellos la rechazaría. Con la mirada fija en sus pies se volvió hacia el dormitorio.

-Ahora que ya tienes lo que querías puedes irte y dejarme dorm…

Una mano la cogió de su muñeca derecha y la obligó a volverse. La sorpresa hizo que levantase la vista y se encontrase con el rostro sonriente de Luffy.

-Te equivocas, Nami-. Ella no sabía a lo que podía estar refiriéndose Luffy pero no podía ser…-Creía que… que todo lo sucedido lo había dejado, demasiado, claro.

Luffy empezó a perder algo de la fuerza en su voz. Sabía que si continuaba con lo que pretendía decir todo iba a cambiar, pero no sabría si lo haría para mejor o para peor. Por eso este tipo de decisiones no debían tomarse a la ligera.

-¿D-De qué hablas, Luffy?-. ¿Tenía derecho a ilusionarse por la posibilidad? Pues seguramente si, pero si lo hacía el dolor de la decepción podría ser devastador para ella. El sufrimiento en su vida tendría un nuevo capítulo.

-P-Pues que es cierto que quería la camiseta-. Empezó a decir nervioso Luffy sin llegar a soltar por ningún momento la muñeca de Nami.-Pero eso fue algo de lo que me encapriché porque es una pasada de camiseta aunque sirvió para que lo que de verdad quería saliera a la luz.

Nami estaba tan sorprendida por sus palabras como de la actitud mostrada.

-¿Una mikan?-. Preguntó Nami con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Entonces, ¿tan mal dibujo?-. Quiso saber Luffy sonriendo. Nami asintió mientras no podía evitar ligeras risas.-Supongo que debería practicar más pero resulta muy duro y prefiero estar jugando y teniendo aventuras con mis nakama. Además siempre podría pedirle a Usopp que me hiciera él el dibuj-

Nami le silenció poniéndole un par de dedos sobre sus labios.

-… Luffy…

Este le cogió también esa mano por la muñeca manteniéndolas a ambos lados de sus cuerpos.

-Siempre has estado ahí para mí… para explicarme las cosas… para indicarme el camino… para mantenerme en mi sitio… y, por supuesto, para dejarme claro todo esto siempre dándome unos buenos golpes-. La sonrisa de Luffy se hizo más grande mientras que la de Nami le empezaba a temblar.-Supongo que es una suerte el ser de goma pero… contigo no funciona. Al principio, cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que tus golpes me estaban doliendo cada vez más, temí que pudiera estarme haciendo más débil o que tú empezaba a ser increíblemente fuerte… pero la verdad es que había empezado a sospechar cual era la causa de ello…

Nami empezó a ver a Luffy algo borroso a causa de las namida que empezaban a bañarle los ojos. Aquello cortó el discurso de Luffy.

-No, Nami-. Cuando sintió como las manos de Luffy la liberaban empezó a detestar esta libertad hasta que volvió a sentir de nuevo el contacto de ellas, pero ahora sobre su rostro.-Ya sabes que no me gusta que llores. Nadie puede hacerte llorar. Nadie-. Nami cerró los ojos y sintió como los dedos de Luffy acariciaron sus párpados llevándose aquellas namida antes de que pudieran caer como ella lo había hecho por Luffy.- Ni siquiera yo mismo.

Cuando Nami volvió a abrir los ojos sintió como la mirada de Luffy estuviera viendo directamente en su corazón. En su alma.

-Pero fue cuando me volví a encontrar con mi abuelo que supe el motivo de que tus golpes me hicieran tanto daño.

Nami también recordaba eses momentos y supo a lo que se refería Luffy.

-… no hay defensa posible contra un golpe de amor-. Susurró Nami.

-No, no la hay.

Entonces Nami sintió por primera vez el dulce contacto de los labios de Luffy sobre los suyos. Suaves y delicadamente los acariciaba como el takara que verdaderamente eran para Luffy. Esto había sido algo que Nami había querido hacer hace tanto tiempo que fue, una vez más, incapaz de contener sus namida.

-Siempre desobedeciendo a tu senchou, ¿verdad?-. Dijo Luffy mientras le volvía a secar las mejillas de aquellas namida; pero esta vez no fueron sus dedos sino sus labios quienes se encargaron de tan agradecida tarea.

-… soy quien soy, Luffy-. Nami sintió cuando Luffy bebió su última namida.-No hay termino medio conmigo, pues o se me quiere tal como soy o no.

La sonrisa de Luffy acompañó a su risa característica.

-Shishishishishi pues a mi me gustas tal y como eres.

Nami estaba tan feliz como nerviosa pero sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo era lo que quería. Es bueno tener sueños pero…

-¿Es importante tener un sueño que desear cumplir?-. Preguntó Nami bajo la atenta mirada de Luffy.-Si, lo es. ¿Sirve de algo llegar a cumplir ese sueño si lo tienes que hacer completamente solo? No, no sirve para nada-. Luffy tenía ahora una medio sonrisa que hacía ver que sabía lo que quería decir Nami.-Por eso se necesitan buenos nakama con uno. ¿Es suficiente vivir el sueño de tu vida únicamente con la compañía de tus nakama?... para mí no lo es.

Nami sintió la mano de Luffy en su cabeza, obligándola a bajar la mirada, y algo más. Le había puesto, una vez más, su mugiwaraboushi.

-Para mí tampoco, Nami.

Cogiéndole de la mano empezó a caminar, de espaldas para no perder ni un momento de vista el rostro de Luffy, llevándole hacia su dormitorio. En ningún momento vio duda o confusión en Luffy.

Finalmente se detuvo justo cuando sus piernas tocaron el borde de la cama. Nami no podía apartar su mirada del sonriente rostro de Luffy. A pesar de todo era el único que logró entrar en su corazón de manera en que consiguió que se enamorara de él, sin pretenderlo, sin presuras… simplemente siendo él mismo.

Ahora fue el turno de Nami de iniciar el seppun, un seppun dulce y cariñoso que buscaba sentir aquella sensación mientras disfrutaban de sus labios. Lentos movimientos llevaban a sus labios a descubrirse poco a poco, pronto se unió la lengua de Nami pero de una manera precavida y únicamente para saborearle los labios. Cuando Luffy sintió aquel húmedo contacto recorrerle los labios la imitó de igual manera que su lengua empezó a recorrer los labios de Nami. No tardaron mucho en que aquellas lenguas se encontrasen y empezasen a conocerse con pequeños contactos.

Nami no sabía, aunque tenía ciertas sospechas, de la posible experiencia de Luffy con el sexo femenino, con las chicas no con sus sexos, por eso pretendía actuar con calma por mucho que ello la estuviera calentando de una manera tan extrema. Sus sueños y fantasías estaban a un paso de hacerse realidad cuando finalmente iba a poder estar con su persona amada. Poco a poco pero demostrándole a Luffy las posibilidades que sus cuerpos les otorgaban.

El sonido del chaleco de Luffy cayendo al suelo apenas fue escuchado por ninguno de los dos pues todos sus sentidos parecían estar únicamente centrados en el otro. En las sensaciones que recibían y que ofrecían.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse mientras las manos de Nami recorrían el torso de Luffy casi de manera reverencial sabiendo que lo que estaba sucediendo iba a ser otro de los momentos en que su vida iba a cambiar de rumbo.

A pesar de sus acciones actuales, Luffy aún no sabía que hacer con sus manos, por supuesto que podía seguir imitando las acciones de Nami pero eso le haría volver a tocarle sus pechos… y Luffy aún no se sentía con fuerzas para ello, a pesar de que el recuerdo de aquellas tiernas partes de Nami unidas a los besos que estaba recibiendo empezaban a lograr que una parte de su cuerpo reaccionara como solamente lo había hecho una vez en Alubarna.

Luffy sintió como los labios de Nami abandonaban a los suyos pero no así a su cuerpo pues empezó a besarle la mandíbula antes de bajar su cuello mientras sus besos rodaban ansiosos. El pecho de Luffy recibió las caricias de las manos de Nami siendo seguidas a continuación por sus labios. Cuando sintió la lengua de Nami empezar a lamerle empezó a perder sus restricciones y querer hacer que Nami también sintiera este mismo tipo de agradables sensaciones en su propio cuerpo.

Mientras aquella lengua empezó a humedecerle el pezón al que sus labios atraparon para chupárselo con deseo, unos dedos se habían apropiado del otro pezón al que frotaban entre ellos y pellizcaban lo suficiente para lograr excitarlo y ponerlo erecto. Una vez logrado su propósito la boca de Nami fue a reclamarlo para si.

Los dedos de Luffy se posaron sobre la nuca de Nami mientras se deslizaban por aquel suave cabello del color de las mikan viendo como le lamía y chupaba los pezones. Pezones que ella también poseía y que Luffy estaba deseando probar para saber si le iban a saber a mikan como lo hacían sus labios. Podía ver como las acciones de Nami habían logrado ponerle duros sus pezones, totalmente erectos, usando principalmente aquella boca tan caliente… pero no necesitó ni siquiera tocarle para lograr ponerle igual de duro y erecto a su sexo que se encontraba atrapado en el interior de sus pantalones.

Nami siguió descendiendo por el cuerpo de Luffy mientras su boca no paraba de probar cada porción de él que se iba encontrando. Sus abdominales fueron saboreados uno a uno mientras su lengua lamió y cosquilleó su ombligo.

Luffy no se sentía capaz de resistirse a todas aquellas sensaciones pero el recuerdo del sabor de los labios de Nami unido al de sus pechos logró que pudiera controlarse e iniciar su turno sobre el cuerpo de Nami.

Cogiéndola por los hombros detuvo su avance y por un instante Nami pensó que se había pasado con su ímpetu por el goce del cuerpo de Luffy, pero cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con su jadeante senchou que le sonrió antes de ponerla en pie.

-¿Luffy?-. La voz de Nami sonó algo más acalorada de lo habitual.- ¿He hecho algo m-?

-¿A qué sabes, Nami?-. Le preguntó llevando su sonrisa aventurera.

Nami le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se mordía ligeramente su labio inferior presa por las ansias que sentía por disfrutar de las atenciones que Luffy le iba a proporcionar. Era lo que quería y estaba preparada para ello.

Sin apartar la vista de Luffy se sentó e la cama y empezó a arrastrase hacia la almohada pero cuando llegó a colocar su cabeza encima tuvo que quitarse el mugiwaraboushi, pero lo mantuvo en su mano bien sujeto. Tan sujeto como Luffy tenía uno de sus pies al que le estaba acariciando con su pulgar de manera casi natural sin que pareciera darse cuenta de ello.

Cuando le vio subirse a la cama se fijó que se había quitado las sandalias, aunque aún llevaba puesto el pantalón, lo que en parte no le importaba a Nami pues pretendía ser ella quien le terminase por desnudar.

No pudo evitar un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando Luffy le separó las piernas, pero en vez de centrarse en su sexo continuó su avance a cuatro patas hacia su rostro hasta que terminó justo encima. Ahí Luffy le sonrió con más ganas y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse pero esta vez sus bocas permitían el pase de las lenguas que no dudaron en rozarse y lamerse entre ellas con un ansia que no se había visto anteriormente. Habían dado un paso más en sus relaciones.

Sin perder tiempo las manos de Nami se encontraban desabrochándole el pantalón a Luffy pero pronto le apartó sus manos para que pudiera tener ante él toda la hermosura de su cuerpo desnudo. No podía comprender como hacía apenas unos minutos antes si se hubiera encontrado de nuevo en este tipo de situaciones habría reaccionado de aquella vergonzosa y tímida actitud con la que no podía luchar. Pero ahora, sin saber exactamente por qué había sido obrado tal cambio, no podía dejar de admirar el cuerpo de Nami sin sentir la necesidad de cubrirlo con seppun y caricias. De ofrecerle sensaciones aún más intensas de las que él había sido objeto por parte de las manos y boca de Nami. Todo valía. Labios, lengua, dedos y palmas. El cabello e incluso sus pies. Todo su cuerpo estaba allí para darle a Nami lo que se merecía.

Sus manos volvieron a recobrar el contacto con los suaves pechos de Nami a los que empezó a apretar y acariciar con delicadeza mientras sus seppun abandonaban aquellos sabrosos labios y empezaron a descender por el cuello. Levantando la barbilla le mostró el camino que debía seguir y Luffy, como siempre, obedecía lo que le decía Nami, o por lo menos lo que le interesaba obedecer.

Su lengua saboreaba la salada piel de Nami y mientras sus manos continuaban disfrutando del suave tacto de aquellos pechos algunos de sus dedos habían empezado a frotar y toquetear aquellos pezones que rápidamente reaccionaron a unos cuidados tan personales. Pero nada había parecido que sucedió con sus pechos hasta que le llegó el turno a su boca de tener un poco de aquellas delicias.

Nami se mordía el labio mientras gemía al sentir como Luffy se metía sus pechos en la boca mientras su lengua no dejaba de lamerlos. A los pechos y a los pezones ya erectos que la hacían sentir como unos pequeños avisos de que las acciones de Luffy iban a llevarla por un muy buen camino. A pesar de ser la primera vez que le chupaba los pechos a una mecchen, por este tipo de causas y conscientemente, a Luffy no se le estaba dando nada mal. Se metía una buena porción de aquellos pechos a los que les daba unos buenos chupetones hasta que únicamente le quedaban los pezones en su boca. Entonces su lengua los acariciaba antes de que sus dientes les proporcionasen unos ligeros mordiscos al aprisionarlos.

Todo realizado de una manera natural e innata que por los gemidos que Nami estaban dando parecía estar dando en los puntos exactos de su cuerpo. Tan bien que la mano de Nami se le movía sola hacia su sexo para proporcionarle algo de la atención que aquel fuego que sentía entre sus piernas necesitaba aplacar.

Los gemidos de Nami fueron en aumento al juntar lo bien que Luffy le estaba tratando a sus pechos y como sus dedos acariciaban sus ardientes labios y frotaba su mame con rápidos movimientos que, a pesar de todo, solamente servían para aumentar la tensión en cuerpo mientras lo encaminaba hacia el destino…

Luffy observaba atentamente todos los gestos que se veían reflejados en el rostro de Nami. Sus gemidos y rápidos jadeos mientras sus mejillas se le ponían coloradas por el calor que emitía su cuerpo y que iba en aumento. Como se mordía los labios de vez en cuando… pero era el sonido de su voz lo que lograba que Luffy se sintiera en otro mundo. Un mundo en donde solamente importaba Nami y ofrecerle el Tengoku.

Entonces empezó a recorrer el mismo camino que lo había llevado hasta los labios de Nami descendiendo hasta sus labios, unos que solamente estaban teniendo la atención de los dedos de Nami pero que pronto se le uniría Luffy.

Pudo sentir, a través de las placenteras sensaciones que dominaban su cuerpo, como se les unían las proporcionadas por los seppun que Luffy le estaba dando desde sus pechos bajando por su vientre, deteniéndose en su ombligo para hacerle unas cuantas cosquillas con su lengua que consiguieron hacerla reír, y deteniéndose con un último seppun sobre su suave inmou que logró atrapar un profundo suspiro en Nami.

-Me gusta el color de tu pelo, Nami.

Sabía lo que Luffy pretendía hacer y a pesar de que no podía pensar en nada mejor para pasarle en estos momentos, también quería ser ella quien diera ese paso primero. Vale, cierto que no podía pensar en nada más que la boca de Luffy sobre su sexo proporcionándole las más intensas sensaciones pero ella no era de las que se quedan quietas. Recibiría las caricias de Luffy pero después de que él sufriera las suyas. De esta manera, incluso Luffy se esforzaría mucho más para contentarla.

_Solamente espero no hacerlo mal…_

Nami detuvo el avance de Luffy cogiéndole firmemente de la cabeza justo cuando su lengua había alcanzado a los dedos que tenía proporcionándole caricias sobre su mame. Por supuesto que Luffy no entendió por qué le detuvo, ¿habría hecho algo malo? Con Nami resultaba muy fácil poder equivocarse.

-Eemm… ¿Nami?-. El pobre Luffy no sabía si incluso preguntarle podría ser un error que acabaría por enfadarla. Por suerte para él, Nami sabía lo que debía estar pasándole por la cabeza. Acercándose a su rostro le dio un tierno seppun en los labios que logró tranquilizarle.-Entonces, ¿todo va bien?

-Ahá.

Tirando de Luffy lo arrojó sobre su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera saber lo que estaba pasando se agarró con brazos y piernas para cambiar sus posiciones en la cama. De pronto Luffy se encontró con Nami sobre él mientras le sonreía de una manera en que solamente parecía hacerlo cuando estaba a punto de conseguir una exorbitante cantidad de dinero. Pero ahora eso no era posible.

Tras sus labios los seppun de Nami volvieron a repetir un camino ya recorrido deteniéndose en los mismos puntos en los que Luffy aún era capaz de sentir por primera vez el contacto húmedo de su boca. Pero esta vez el destino de Nami era más urgente y por ello solamente se detuvo lo suficiente para provocarle durante su descenso por su cuerpo.

Finalmente Nami llegó hasta la cintura de aquel pantalón, ya desabrochado, que le ocultaba el último secreto que el cuerpo de Luffy tenía para ella.

Ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros que parecían ser una misma reflejada en sus labios. Pero no podía saberse de quien era la original, aunque no importaba pues, la verdad, era que simplemente querían continuar sintiéndose mutuamente.

-¿Sabes que había sentido una extraña sensación ahí abajo, Nami?-. Dijo Luffy con algo de curiosidad por lo que podría hacerle a continuación Nami que por la propia respuesta a su pregunta.

La akage sabía que había sido lo que sintió Luffy pues ella también lo había percibido cuando la notó clavarse contra su cuerpo. Y ahora llegó su momento…

Bajándole el pantalón hasta las rodillas observó emerger el sexo erecto de Luffy ante su absorta mirada. Desde que Luffy empezó a pasearse ante sus ojos de una manera más profunda e íntima que la de simples nakama, hace ya tanto tiempo que aún se preguntaba como había podido resistir todo este tiempo simplemente masturbándose inmersa en ardientes fantasías acerca de su deseo por Luffy, tomó pronto posesión de su corazón temeroso por un afecto que podía hacerla caer rendida y destrozada en el suelo. Pero sabía que Luffy, si tuviera algún tipo de interés por ella más allá del de nakama, nunca le haría ningún daño y siempre velaría por ella.

Porque Luffy lo hace todo de corazón. Todo.

El pantalón cayó al suelo ante la total indiferencia de ellos dos que no podían apartar la vista del miembro erecto de Luffy. Atención por diferentes motivos.

-Pues es una extraña manera de que se me estire el cuerpo-. Nami apartó la vista y miró incrédula a Luffy hasta que este le sonrió abiertamente.-Era broma, ya sé el por qué de que se me ponga así. Y eres tú, Nami.

Después de todo lo que habían hecho, va Nami y se sonroja por estas palabras de Luffy. Claro que le gustaría creérselas pero de ninguna forma iba a ser únicamente ella quien lograse ponerle dura a Luffy.

No c_on todas las tías buenas con las que nos hemos cruzado en nuestros viajes… sería muy novel por mi parte creérmelo…_

-Seguro que eso se lo dices a todas las tías que te la tienen en sus manos-. Intentó bromear Nami cuando sus dedos empezaron a recorrer suavemente por todo el tallo del sexo de Luffy, pero se le notaba en el fondo las dudas que tenía al respecto.

-Pues tienes razón-, a Nami casi le da un vuelco el corazón al escuchar admitirlo.-pero contando que la primera vez fue por tu culpa en Arabasta… supongo que es cierto porque a la única que se lo he dicho es a ti. La única que logro provocarme de esta manera, Nami.

Si de algo estaba segura era que, si no fuera por algo relacionado con meshi, Luffy nunca dice mentiras por lo que sus palabras eran ciertas. Esto consiguió ponerla más nerviosa que por lo que estaba haciendo con el sexo de Luffy y lo que le iba a hacer. No podía creerse que pudiera sonrojarse por sus palabras en vez de por sus acciones.

-Luffy, ¿podrías mirar hacia otro lado? Es que nunca he hecho esto antes y me da algo de vergüenza-. Esta fue una de las pocas veces en que Luffy pudo escuchar la voz de Nami sonando de una manera tan tímida.

Por supuesto que Luffy haría lo que le pedía Nami, a pesar de tener curiosidad por lo que le iba a hacer, por lo que se tumbo para ponerse a pensar que hacer mientras Nami…

_¿Mientras Nami qué va ha hacerme?_

A pesar de que solamente hacía unos segundos en que Nami le había dicho que no la mirase, a Luffy parecía habérsele olvidado y levantando la cabeza dirigió su atención, como sus palabras, a la akage.

-Oi, Naaaahhhh!!!-. La sensación que recorrió su cuerpo procedente desde su sexo era una que jamás había sentido en toda su vida, y Luffy pensaba que era una pena porque era casi tan buena como si estuviera comiendo una gran cantidad variada de niku solo para él.-¿Puedo decirte que me gusta lo que me haces?

Nami se apartó del sexo de Luffy mientras sentía como sus mejillas se ponían del mismo color que su cabello. ¿No le había dicho que no la mirase mientras le estuviera practicando su primer sexo oral, primero para ambos? Por supuesto que si pero como siempre Luffy tenía que ignorar lo que le dicen.

-Oi, Luffy. Te dije que no me mirases-. Su timidez empezó a ser absorbida por una sensación mucho más conocida por parte de Nami. Irritabilidad. Sabía que Luffy era así, y por ello le gustaba tanto como su sueño, sus mikan y el dinero, pero necesitaba que le dieran una lección.-Muy bien, si tanto te gusta te haré que me supliques y te quedarás con las ganas.

Luffy no entendía a lo que se podía estar refiriendo Nami pero su cara se iluminó cuando la akage volvió a cogerle el sexo dispuesta a continuar con sus atenciones.

-Shishissshiiissshhiisshiii-. La risa de Luffy afectada por las sensaciones que sentía cuando Nami le empezó a lamer sus kintama antes de que se los chupara. Metidos dentro de su boca les pasaba su húmeda lengua al tiempo que no paraba de succionárselos. Luffy sabía que se había equivocado, esto era mucho mejor que cualquier macedonia de niku.-Aaaahhh, Nami.

Luffy logró alzar la vista para ver como Nami le sonreía maliciosamente tras liberarle sus kintama y empezar a darles unos cuantos lametones mientras su mano tenía agarrado su sexo al que no dejaba de refregar.

-Y tú sigues mirándome… muy bien, tú mismo, Luffy.

Si Luffy pensaba que nada podía superar al tratamiento que habían tenido sus kintama se equivocó cuando sintió la lengua de Nami empezar a lamerle su sexo desde la mismísima base y ascendiendo hasta justo llegar al inicio de la cabeza. Allí se encontraba un glande que palpitaba de deseo y atención, una atención que Nami no le iba a brindar pronto como castigo.

Luffy no podía creer como con tan simple acción pudiera haber conseguido acelerarle su respiración tan rápido. Se sentía como si pronto se pudiera poner en su Gear Second pero sabía que todo era obra de Nami. De pronto se sintió mal por estar disfrutando de esta manera gracias a los esfuerzos de Nami mientras ella no recibía nada en compensación. Sabía que debía esperar a que ella le permitiese regresar a su cuerpo para devolverle cada una de estas sensaciones aumentadas según sus posibilidades. Pero entonces recordó lo que había estado haciendo Nami mientras él le estaba besando sus pechos.

_Se estaba frotando su propio sexo_.

Eso era lo que había decidido hacer Luffy, mientras Nami le estuviera ofreciendo estas increíbles sensaciones a través de su sexo, él haría lo mismo con el de ella.

Sensación por sensación. Placer por placer.

Sus manos pasaron lentamente por el sedoso cabello akage mientras empezaron a recorrer su espalda produciendo agradables descargas por el cuerpo a Nami. Sus dedos no se detuvieron hasta haber llegado al final de la espalda. Arrodillada como estaba dejaba su trasero perfectamente levantado para el disfrute de Luffy. Su mano acarició una de aquellas nalgas y algo se cerró en el interior del futuro Kaizoku-ou…

Ambos gimieron cuando Luffy la agarró por entre sus piernas y la movió hasta dejarla en perpendicular a su propio cuerpo. Ella por el contacto de su brazo en su entrepierna y él por el movimiento que hizo su sexo en el interior de la boca de Nami.

Ciertamente era placer por placer.

_¿Luffy? No puede ser que él… ¿cómo va a poder saberlo?… … claro, antes yo misma me estaba masturbando y él se dio cuenta de lo bien que me hacía sentir… quiere darme lo mismo que yo le doy aún sin pedírselo…_

Nami inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia Luffy para que pudiera ver la sonrisa en su rostro antes de que su boca recuperase su dominio sobre el sexo de su senchou.

-¡Adelante!

A pesar de que las sensaciones que Nami le estaba proporcionando, Luffy intentó concentrarse en sus propios actos sobre el cuerpo de la akage. Tenía que conseguir que ella disfrutase tanto como lo estaba haciendo él, o como lo hacía cuando era ella misma quien se le estaba ofreciendo.

Sus dedos acariciaron el contorno de sus labios con suma delicadeza mientras hacía creer que en cualquier momento pudieran introducirse en su interior. Luffy recordaba los ansiosos movimientos que había hecho Nami pero él no quería equivocarse por lo que primero decidió tantear con calma el terreno. Además que por los gemidos que le estaba logrando sacar pues, a cada dos por tres, Nami necesitaba dejar de complacerle para dar riendo suelta a su propio goce, sabía que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Entonces llegó a acariciarle levemente su mame.

-¡Oooohh, Luffy!

Fue una reacción inesperada para él pero a la que rápidamente supo adecuarse. Sin olvidarse de aquellos labios tan jugosos, empezó a dedicar su atención de manera constante al mame de Nami que no tardó mucho en aumentar su tamaño dada la gran excitación que le estaba provocando sabiamente Luffy.

Nami estaba sintiendo como Luffy la estaba superando en ofrecerle el placer que sus cuerpos les exigían y empezó a aumentar el ritmo con que su mano le frotaba a su caliente sexo mientras su boca no dejaba de chupárselo. Por último sus koumaru estaban siendo masajeados con su otra mano.

Podía sentirlo palpitando en el interior de su boca y por un momento pensó que lograría hacer que Luffy llegase a su orgasmo antes que ella pero fue entonces cuando uno de los dedos de él se introdujeron en el húmedo sexo de Nami.

_Aaaahhh… ¡¡Maldición!!_

Luffy sintió como los músculos de Nami se contrajeron sobre su dedo y, sumándole el gemido que brotó de sus labios, supo que aquello le gustaba cantidad a la akage. Decidiendo que una mano se encargase del exterior del sexo y la otra lo hiciera de su interior Luffy empezó a subir la intensidad de sus acciones.

Nami sentía como su cuerpo estaba alcanzando un límite que no pensaba que pudiera existir cuando sus músculos ardientes parecían a punto de convertirse en gelatina. Decidió echar el resto y aumentar el ritmo de succión del sexo de Luffy mientras su mano casi resultaba invisible a la vista de lo rápido que se movía deslizándose sobre aquel ensalivado sexo.

Cada vez que uno aumentaba la intensión de sus acciones el otro respondía subiendo las suyas propias. Luffy casi no podía pensar mucho más cuando aquellas sensaciones tan novedosas, pero agradecidas, empezaron a desbordarle y le introdujo el tercer dedo en el interior del sexo de Nami. Dedo que se unió a los dos anteriores para dedicar a acariciar con intensidad y delicadeza una parte que Luffy notó conseguía que los jadeos de Nami aumentaran igual que el nivel de sus gemidos.

Sabía que no lo iba a lograr pero inmersa en la indescriptible sensación en la que Luffy la había sumergido ya no le importaba quien pudiera ser el primero o el segundo.

Cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó sintió una liberación que por poco la deja inconsciente pero tuvo que detener la mamada para poder recuperar el aliento. Nunca antes había sentido algo semejante. Tan intenso.

_Y solamente con sus dedos…_

Las posibilidades daban vueltas en su cabeza aturdiéndola momentáneamente.

Luffy sacó sus dedos y se los encontró cubiertos de un líquido, un jugo proveniente del cuerpo de Nami. Sabía que había sido a causa de lo que le había hecho y sino fuera porque ella parecía haberlo disfrutado se habría preocupado por el estado de agotamiento en el que se encontraba la akage.

Curioso acerca de aquel líquido empezó a intentar aclarar sus dudas. Lo primero que descubrió fue que tenía un olor agradable que lograba que su propio sexo palpitase como respuesta. Siguiendo una máxima suya que decía que: "Algo que huele bien sabrá mucho mejor." Luffy dejó deslizar aquellos jugos de sus dedos hasta que cayeron en su lengua. En el momento en que los probó se metió los dedos en la boca para devorar aquella delicia.

No podía creerse que lo más delicioso que se había llevado a la boca pudiera ser algo que provenía del interior del sexo de Nami. Sin pensárselo dos veces agarró a la akage por sus piernas moviéndola hasta que aquel sabroso sexo estaba sobre su boca.

Nami no pudo reprimir un pequeño grito cuando Luffy la movió de aquella manera dejándola de rodillas sobre su ansiosa boca, se sentía totalmente desbordada por la capacidad innata de él por el sexo. Quién lo habría podido adivinar viéndole como se comportaba cada día.

-¡¡LUFFY!!

Debería haber supuesto lo que iba a hacerle pero hasta que sintió el seppun tan intenso de Luffy, como sus labios se juntaron saboreándose y su lengua se introdujo en su interior en busca de más néctar divino, Nami no supo que significaba realmente el placer.

Reanudando su propio sexo oral Nami supo que debería darse prisa si quería que Luffy disfrutase de su primer orgasmo antes de que aquella lengua tan habilidosa fuera a arrancarle el segundo de su cuerpo.

Por supuesto que era una buena idea, bastante inocente pero buena, aunque el haber sido protagonista de un orgasmo hacía menos de un minuto la hacía más predispuesta a tener un segundo antes de que Luffy recibiera el primero. Era algo que empezó a sospechar mientras su lengua trazaba rápidos círculos sobre la cabeza del sexo de Luffy. Su cuerpo estaba en una situación límite donde no hacía falta mucho para lograr llevarla hasta su clímax.

-¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!

Había veces en que tener la razón resultaba frustrante en ciertos sentidos.

Luffy cubrió aquellos labios con los suyos para que su boca no dejase escapar ni una gota de aquel delicioso alimento que Nami le proporcionaba. Su lengua parecía atraerlo mientras no dejaba de chupar con fuerza bebiéndose todo el líquido que el sexo de Nami le ofrecía… bueno, lo hizo hasta que Nami se movió hacia los pies de Luffy alejándole aquel néctar de sus labios.

-¡Hey, Nami!-. Se quejó Luffy viendo como aquel sexo se arrastraba sobre su cuerpo hasta detenerse sobre su vientre.- ¡Qué aún no había terminado de comer!

La respiración de Nami iba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Tuvo que hacerlo porque había sentido como un nuevo orgasmo iba a explotar en su cuerpo y sabía que de hacerlo no podía asegurar el poder caminar en los próximos días. Sus músculos ya casi parecían incapaces de sostenerla con dos orgasmos, ¿qué habría sucedido con un tercero?

A pesar del tono infantil de Luffy sabía que si la volvía a coger seguro ya no tendría fuerzas para poder ofrecerle nada más que los jugos de su propio cuerpo. Volviéndose apartó su sexo de la boca de Luffy.

-Deberás esperar, Luffy. Tendrás más…-Nami cogió aliento.-… luego de que tengas el tuyo propio.

-¿Nani?

Rindiéndose sobre su cuerpo Nami regresó de vuelta a aquellos labios que la recibieron con el sabor y textura de sus jugos en ellos. Aquello la puso aún más caliente de lo que ya se encontraba, algo que no hace mucho pensaría que sería algo imposible.

Sus labios se deslizaron por su cuello hasta su pecho en donde con la ayuda de su lengua siguió el rastro dejado por su chorreante sexo limpiándola para no dejar nada que interfiriese en las acciones de Luffy.

-Ahora es o todo o nada para mí.

Las palabras de Nami vinieron acompañadas por acciones. Una mano cogió el sexo de Luffy y lo dirigió hacia sus labios sedientos y humedecidos que deseaban devorarlo.

-Poco a poco…

Luffy observaba el rostro de Nami cuando la cabeza de su sexo entró en ella, sus mejillas enrojecidas le daban un aspecto que provocaba que su corazón latiera de una manera salvaje, y sus jadeos que se detuvieron cuando siguió introduciéndose aquel sexo caliente.

Nami se mordió el labio para evitar un grito, pequeño pero un grito al fin y al cabo. No quería preocupar a Luffy con algo con lo que no podía hacer nada.

-¿Nami?-. Pero Luffy es demasiado perspicaz para que se le pase por alto el dolor de Nami.- ¿Te he hecho daño? Gomennasai, Nami.

La akage negó con la cabeza mientras con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla a Luffy. Cariño, sensual, tierno, erótico y puro deseo sexual.

-Es normal…-el cuerpo de Nami fue aceptando un poco más del sexo de Luffy.-… que duela un poco… la primera vez.

Pero podía ver en los ojos de Luffy que aquello no le convencía a pesar de ser la verdad. Había una intensidad en su mirada que logró que Nami se olvidara del dolor que tendría que estar sintiendo.

-Nadie puede hacerte daño, Nami-. La seriedad de su tono la dejaba sin aliento. Ahora se encontraba haciendo el amor con Luffy por completo. Inocencia y madurez.-Ni siquiera yo… especialmente yo.

Nami volvió a descender hasta aquellos labios y los volvió a besar con gran ternura antes de morderle su labio inferior.

-Nadie puede hacerme daño, Luffy. Teniéndote conmigo.

Sus seppun empezaron a crecer en salvajismo y pasión mientras el movimiento de su pelvis y caderas comenzaban a cabalgar a Luffy. Su sexo se deslizaba con gran facilidad en el interior de su cuerpo humedecido para la ocasión con dos orgasmos. Sentía las manos de Luffy recorrer su cuerpo hasta acabar por agarrarse a sus nalgas.

-¿Más fuerte?

-Más fuerte-. Respondió Luffy.

-¿Más rápido?-. Preguntó Nami.

-Más rápido.

Las embestidas eran tan violentas que había que agradecer el que uno de ellos fuera de goma para que no resultasen dañados por el contacto entre sus cuerpos. No solamente se dedicaban a llevar a sus cuerpos hasta sus límites apoyándose en sus sexos sino que buscaban usar más acciones para ello.

Nami recuperó su dominio sobre su mame y empezó a frotárselo al tiempo que Luffy le empezó a chupar los pechos. Primero uno y su correspondiente pezón al que succionaba atrapado entre sus dientes para luego lamerlo para que el sutil dolor fuera mitigado antes de que pudiera ser recibido por el cuerpo de Nami.

Sabía que todo esto la estaba llevando con una rapidez inusitada hasta su clímax y la llegada de un nuevo orgasmo pero esta vez iba a lograr que fuera Luffy el que primero llegase, solamente debía esperar a sentir como las palpitaciones de su miembro le indicasen el momento exacto… un momento que sería…

_¡¡AHORA!!_

Los músculos del interior de su sexo se cerraron alrededor del miembro de Luffy llevándolo hasta superar su límite. Nami no apartó sus ojos del rostro de Luffy para ver su sorpresa y el placer que lo inundó justo cuando el orgasmo le alcanzó haciéndole correrse en su sexo.

-¡¡LUFFY!!

-¡¿NAMI?!

Finalmente a ella también le llegó su propio orgasmo, aunque después de todo lo que se necesitó para alcanzarlo podría decirse que fue más a causa de la idea de haber logrado que Luffy se corriese con el suyo propio que todo lo demás.

Ambos podían notar como sus jugos se encontraban y entremezclaban en el interior del sexo de Nami cubriendo por completo el miembro de Luffy.

La akage se dejó caer agotada sobre el cuerpo de Luffy.

Su elaborada respiración emitía un cálido aliento que golpeaba el rostro de Luffy mientras sus propios jadeos los correspondían. Estaba agotado pero de una manera que no podía entender y mucho menos explicar. Nada que ver con el estado que le deja el usar la Gear Second o la Gear Third, aquí a pesar de la enorme pérdida de fuerzas podía sentir como su cuerpo pedía más. Le exigía más.

-¿Estás bien, Nami?-. Le preguntó algo preocupado Luffy al no saber como había sido para ella tras aquella muestra de dolor. No podía estar disfrutando estas sensaciones si venían acompañadas de algo así para Nami.

Ella le sonrió dándole un ligero seppun en sus labios antes de liberar el sexo de Luffy. Moviéndose con lentitud llevó su rostro de nuevo hacia aquel miembro que aún no había perdido toda su erección a pesar del orgasmo obtenido.

-Perfectamente, Luffy-. Le aseguró Nami mientras su lengua empezó a lamerle el sexo cubierto por todos sus jugos logrando que Luffy temblase involuntariamente. Le gustaba y a Nami esa idea le encantaba.

Sus labios se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a la cabeza en donde se cerraron captándola en el interior de la boca. Fue en ese momento cuando algo se movió al lado de Nami captando su atención. Cuando miró de reojo en aquella dirección se encontró con el rostro de Luffy apenas a unos centímetros del de ella.

-¡¡JODER, LUFFY!!-. Gritó Nami aparándose y liberando, durante el proceso, al sexo del futuro Kaizoku-ou.- ¡¿Por qué te has acercado tan sigilosamente?!

La atención de Luffy estaba en su propio sexo antes de mirar a Nami que se relamía los labios cubiertos de aquellos jugos tan deliciosos. Antes de que Nami pudiera decir o hacer algo más se quedó petrificada viendo como la lengua de Luffy empezó a lamerle su propio sexo.

Tardó unos cinco segundos, realmente doce, en llegar a reaccionar y apartar a Luffy de su sexo. '**Su**' refiriéndose a ella misma porque por mucho que fuera el miembro de Luffy ahora era de su posesión.

-¡¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo, Luffy?!-. No pudo evitar preguntarle.

La mirada inocente del muchacho no se correspondía, para nada, con la acción que había suscitado aquella pregunta. Realmente Luffy era una persona única.

_Mi persona única_-. Pensó Nami.

-Pues probar como sabe. Es que viéndote disfrutar tanto no puedo evitarlo-. Se defendió con suma calma Luffy.

-¡Ah, no!-. Nami le empujó tumbándolo de nuevo en la cama y antes de que pudiera intentar levantarse se colocó encima.-Es mío, así que no se te ocurra volver a quitármelo.

Los ojos de Luffy se le abrieron exageradamente.

-¡¿¡NANIII!?!

Para dar fe de sus palabras Nami le agarró su sexo y le dio un seppun en la punta que logró enviarle agradables descargas a Luffy, y un mensaje alto y claro sobre lo que es de uno.

-¡Entonces esto es mío!-. Dijo Luffy agarrándola por las piernas y hundiendo su lengua en el interior de su sexo. Ahora fue el turno de Nami para que sus ojos se mostrasen en todo su esplendor, acompañados por un gemido de placer.

Por supuesto que Nami no podía rebatirle, ni intención de hacerlo.

-Solo para ti, Luffy-. Le dijo con una sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas de pasión.

La sonrisa de Luffy crecía tanto en su rostro como en intensidad. Sin tener que decir nada más volvieron su atención hacia el sexo que tenían delante dispuesto a saborear los jugos que llevaban.

- ¡¡ITADAKIMASU!!

Se tomaron su tiempo mientras disfrutaban tanto de las sensaciones ofrecidas como las que recibían del otro. El único sonido era el que provenía de sus gemidos. Por supuesto que tuvieron que tener cuidado, más por lado de Nami que sentía que se Luffy le daba un nuevo orgasmo ya jamás podría volver a sentir sus músculos. ¿Puedes hacerte a la idea de cómo evitar que Luffy pudiera dejar de 'comer' algo que realmente le gusta? Pues no es nada fácil.

-… gochisosamadeshita… estoy reventada.

Nami se dejó caer en la cama con claros síntomas de agotamiento en su rostro, su rostro feliz. No tenía muchas fuerzas que las necesarias para que su cuerpo siguiera en funcionamiento pero para nada más. Así se quedó un buen rato en el que no fue consciente del paso del tiempo solamente de los sonidos de su cuerpo como de los de Luffy que se encontraba a su lado.

Volviéndose hacia él sintió un escalofrío cuando vio aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

_¡No es posible!_

-Nami… ¿sabes qué me gustaría?-. Le preguntó todo misterioso Luffy.

Sentía como su agotado cuerpo temblaba, y no sabía si lo hacía por deseo y por pánico a que termine de licuarle la intensidad con la que Luffy había decidido disfrutarlo. Su garganta se encontraba seca y casi le costó una fortuna el poder hablarle.

-Tengo cierta aprensión por preguntar pero lo haré-. La mirada de Nami nunca abandonando aquellos chispeantes ojos de Luffy.- ¿Qué te gustaría, Luffy?

Luffy se había sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y ahora había juntado las manos en gesto de súplica.

-¡Quiero que me dibujes con mi nueva camiseta!

La cara de Nami era pura sorpresa. De cualquier cosa que podía haberse imaginado que Luffy le quisiera pedir…

-¿Estás bromeando?-. Luffy negó vehemente con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Nami. Onegaishimasu-. Le pidió con su carita más inocente.

Nami no sabía si se negaba por haber sido sorprendida por su petición o por pura cabezonería. Bueno, es que de todas las cosas que le podía haber querido pedir, ¿tenía que volver con la dichosa camiseta?

-Pídeselo a Usopp que sabe dibujar muy bien-. Nami se giró en la cama dándole la espalda. Aún sin verle pudo notar el puchero de sus labios.

-Pero yo quería que me lo hicieras tú, Nami. Sé que dibujas muy bien, además…

-Yo cartografío y hago mapas, Luffy-. Le intentó hacer entender, aunque sabía que se trataba de algo sumamente difícil de lograr.-No dibujos artíiiiihh!!

Nami no pudo evitar aquella salida de tono cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Luffy recorrerle la espalda con lentos trazos que le ponían el vello de punta. Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar repetir un nuevo chillido.

-Pero sabes dibujar y yo quiero que seas tú quien me dibuje…

Nami estaba teniendo graves problemas para controlarse. ¿Qué podía hacer contra aquellas sensuales caricias sobre su piel y el sonido de su suave voz suplicante?

-¡¡Luffy!!

Intentó imponerse pero su voz no le salió tan autoritaria como había querido lo que consiguió que Luffy ganase esta pequeña batalla, ¿y la guerra?

-¡¿Nami?!

Otra vez aquella voz tan… Nami sentía flojear su determinación hasta que desapareció por completo cuando los labios de Luffy se posaron con cuidado sobre su nuca besándosela con gran ternura.

_¡¡Maldita sea, es un monstruo!!_

No tenía fuerzas para escapar de su lado ni ganas de hacerlo. No había ninguna duda de que ella misma se lo había buscado por mostrarle lo que podía ser capaz de hacerle con algo tan simple y, ya no tan inocente, como un seppun.

Girándose se encontró con el rostro sonriente y expectante de Luffy. Aquella inocencia tan particular, y más viendo como se encontraban desnudos en la cama, una gran contradicción ante tanta pureza en su mirada, logró terminar con su resistencia.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Tú ganas-. Se rindió Nami con un exagerado suspiro de resignación que logró que la sonrisa de Luffy se hiciera más grande y brillante.

-Arigatou, Nami. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Shishishishishi-. La mirada de Nami era incapaz de apartarse de la visión que tenía ante ella.-Por ese siempre te quise… a mi lado.

Por un momento Nami sintió como si su corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, hasta que Luffy continuó hablando y dejó claro a lo que se refería. Menuda ingenua estaba hecha para haber pensado que por un momento Luffy le pudiera decir que…

-Supongo que es porque… Aishiteru.

La admisión de Luffy totalmente relajada y tranquila como si estuviera hablando de algo sin importancia o trascendencia cuando, la verdad, era uno de los momentos más importantes de sus vidas.

-¿Luffy?-. El tono asombrado de Nami captó la atención del muchacho que miró para ella curioso.- ¿Sabes lo que has dicho?

Poniéndose a pensar repasó cada palabra que había dicho y encogiéndose de hombros se tumbó al lado de Nami.

-Aishiteru. Es lo que siento así que supongo que no es nada malo, ¿verdad?-. Luffy lo preguntó con algo de nerviosismo como si haberle dicho que la quería fuera un posible error. Que, tal vez, no debería habérselo dicho.

Nami se abrazó a Luffy hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su senchou.

-No, no es nada malo. Luffy-. Nami le dio un ligero seppun en aquella piel que ardía a su contacto.-Supongo que si tú me quieres y yo te quiero, ¿cómo podemos estar equivocados?

Luffy sonreía como si se hubiera encontrado con un enorme buffet de niku todo para él solo… no, esto era mucho mejor.

Sabía que no necesitaba oírlo. Sabía que no le importaba y que se conformaba con que simplemente fuera cierto pero Nami necesitaba decirlo. Decírselo, tanto por su bien como por el suyo propio.

-¿Luffy?

-¿Si, Nami?-. La mano de Luffy acariciaba la cabeza de la akage.

-Aishiteru, Luffy.

Nami sintió como le daba un seppun en la cabeza y pensó que era el más hermoso que había recibido en toda su vida… hasta que le alzó el rostro y Luffy se apoderó de sus labios con los suyos.

_Y es todo mío_.

__________

¿Continuará? en el **Capítulo 4: Y el premio es…**

___________________________

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Rromy**, a **Doubleyeah** y a **Gabe Logan** por haber sido capaces de soportarme durante este fic.

Supongo que a ninguno de los que han leído algunos de mis fics en donde se suceden escenas lemmon pueden haberse sentido ¿sorprendidos? ¿ofendidos? ¿traicionados? Por lo sucedido en este capítulo. Ya había advertido en el anterior capítulo de lo que iba a tratar este así que a estas alturas ya se debería saber lo que pasaría en el capítulo si el fic tiene esta clasificación. ;P

Pues ha pasado, lo que tenía que pasar, este capítulo y pronto habría de llegar el turno para el cuarto, pero viendo que, a pesar del gran número de lectores que parece que están siguiendo la historia no dejan mucha muestra de ello supongo que este será el último capítulo que subiré del fic. Ya había dicho que esto ocurriría si así lo queríais vosotros porque este fic estaba siendo subido según el nivel de respuesta que obtenían los capítulos. Tanto si os gustaba como si no lo hacía. Lo que quería era saber vuestra opinión. Y con **3** **reviews** de mis tres reviewners seguidores de este fic alguna idea se puede hacer uno al respecto.

Así que primero ha 'caído' el LuNa antes que la pareja principal… supongo que esto podría ser algo fuera de lo normal pero con estos personajes nunca te puedes esperar que todo siga un guión bien definido. La locura forma parte de ellos.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Mikan**: Mandarina.

**Namida**: Lágrima.

**Tomodachi**: Amigo.

**Koikomoru**: Estar profundamente enamorado.

**Hatsukoi**: Primer amor.

**Gomen**: Perdóname.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Shiawase Punch**: Golpe de Felicidad.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Niku**: Carne.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Bouken**: Aventura.

**Saigishin**: Celos.

**Ojiisan**: Abuelo.

**Ijirashii**: Inocente, dulce.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosa, encantadora.

**Kaizoku-ou**: Rey de los Piratas.

**Takara**: Tesoro.

**Mugiwaraboushi**: Sombrero de paja.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Tengoku**: El Cielo.

**Inmou**: Pubis.

**Kintama**: Bolas de oro.

**Koumaru**: Testículos.

**Nani**: Qué.

**Gomennasai**: Discúlpame.

**Itadakimasu**: Se dice antes de las comidas.

**Gochisosamadeshita**: Agradecimiento para después de comer.

**Onegaishimasu**: Por favor.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Aishiteru**: Te Amo.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Por la mezcla de humor delirante y sentimientos junto al resto... Vamos, que espero que nadie saliera muy defraudado de aquí.

Supongo que viendo el título del próximo capítulo se harán una idea de quienes regresaban a la primera plana del fic, ¿verdad? Espero que este capítulo más el anuncio de la llegada de ZoRo sirva para ver sus ganas, y sus reviews… sino pues, bueno, supongo que viendo la cantidad de fics que están por ahí sin actualizar desde años… se harán una idea.

Por supuesto que todo será teórico mientras dure la semana… y para que vean la confianza subo el capítulo un par de días antes de lo habitual.

Aquí las estaré esperando.

Una vez más doy las gracias a **Rromy**, **Doubleyeah**, **Gabe Logan**, **Christti**, **Claudia1542** y **Mugiwaragirl** por sus reviews y apoyo. Muchas Gracias a todos ustedes y al resto de lectores.

Nos leemos… o, ¿nos vemos?^^


	5. Capítulo 4: Y el premio es…

**Walk more slowly**

**Capítulo 4: Y el premio es…**

La mente de Zoro no paraba de repetir toda la sucesión de acontecimientos que vivió anoche junto a sus nakama, aunque principalmente, y desgraciadamente, su mente no paraba de centrarse, de una manera exclusiva, con los que pasó junto a Robin.

El 'inocente' juego de cartas con el que ella le había vuelto a manipular con insultante facilidad para conseguir lo que quería de él. Como por su propia inocencia no pensó en retirarse hasta que Robin le ganó la partida y, con ella, lo que ella decidiera.

El paseo nocturno que terminó en el momento en que Robin decidió que tenía ganas de besarle. Como le saboreó sus labios e hizo crecer un ansia y hambre en su interior que necesita de todo su fuerza para lograr controlarlas. Ella se ha ofrecido y su cuerpo y mente la desean con una intensidad que solamente la había conocido por su sueño.

Lo quiera admitir o no, Robin se había convertido en una ambición tan poderosa que, si no tenía cuidado, podría llevar su vida por un camino paralelo al que pensaba que sería su existencia. Sabe que cuanto más tiempo pase junto a ella, aunque solamente fuera compartiendo la misma nave, más difícil le empezaría a resultar no acercarse a ella; y ahora, para complicarlo aún más todo el problema, es ella misma, de manera directa, quien decide acercarse a él.

_¿Qué piensas hacer entonces ahora?_

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado de cuenta de que alguien se le había acercado hasta quedar casi pegado a su lado y que, únicamente, fue al sentir aquella mano sobre su muñeca derecha cuando reaccionó.

Por supuesto que lo hizo de una manera demasiado exagerada.

-¡¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, BAKA MARIMO!?!-. El grito de Sanji atrajo la atención del resto de los Mugiwara, incluyendo a Zoro que tenía la sensación de que era un sonido que ya lo había escuchado anteriormente, sobre lo que el kukku estaba mirando.

Para sorpresa de todos, Zoro incluido, miraban como el filo de Wadou descansaba sobre el descubierto y vulnerable cuello de Robin.

_¡¿Qué?!_

Robin se había acercado hasta Zoro pegándose en su lado derecho y entrelazando los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre la mano derecha que el kengou llevaba tras su espalda. Fue tan silenciosa e inesperada que la reacción de Zoro fue más instintiva que consciente, y, tal vez, ese era el motivo por el que aún tenía su cabeza sobre los hombros.

Antes de que algún otro de sus nakama dijera algo, con la excepción de Chopper y Usopp que vivían en un grito mudo, Robin se les adelantó tranquilizando la situación.

-No pasa nada, Sanji-kun. Supongo que la culpa es mía por haberme acercado de esta manera y haberle cogido de la mano sin avisar a kenshi-san.

Por supuesto que esto llevaba a la cuestión de por qué querría Robin ir y cogerle de la mano a Zoro. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que a pesar de todo el jaleo montado, los gritos y atención mostrada, Zoro aún siguiera manteniendo el filo de Wadou amenazadoramente sobre el cuello de Robin.

La seguridad de uno siempre es algo importante pero todos pensaban que esto era algo exagerado viniendo de parte de Zoro. Vale que sea un kengou pero tampoco es que no pudiera defenderse sin necesidad de desenvainar sus katana. Todos saben que resulta más peligroso que muchos incluso a manos desnudas.

-¿Zoro?-. La mirada de Luffy se encontró con una confundida en los ojos de su nakama. Algo le pasaba y no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser; pero, a pesar de todo, no había nada que le impidiese confiar en él.- ¿Qué te parece mi nueva camiseta? ¡¡Se la gané anoche a los Muteki Toraneko!!-. La ilusionante sonrisa de Luffy siempre ganaba.

Con todo lo que tenía en su cabeza, ¿cómo podía preguntarle por algo tan irrelevante y absurdo como una simple camiseta? Zoro le respondió con su propia sonrisa, una mueca ansiosa tan divertida como peligrosa, antes de que los dos nakama rompieran a reír para el desconcierto de los demás Mugiwara.

Robin sonrió levemente.

-Hahahahahaha.

-Shishishishishi.

Wadou dejó de besarle el cuello a Robin y agachó la cabeza humillantemente mientras Zoro recuperaba la locura Mugiwara que consiguió ahogar sus dudas y miedos.

-Ni que hubiera sido hecha expresamente para ti… senchou-. Zoro tenía la intención de quitarse la bandana o envainar a Wadou pero se encontró con el mismo problema. Robin seguía pegada a su lado impidiéndole ambas acciones.-Supongo que en este mundo se tiene que ver de todo.

-¡Déjate de tawagoto y suelta a Robin-chwan!-. Le gritó Sanji incapaz de soportar la visión de Zoro junto a Robin. Tan cerca el uno del otro. Su mano entrelazada.- ¡¡Maldito marimo!!

Zoro miró para el kukku antes de centrar su atención en la onna que tenía a su lado. De cómo le tenía bien sujeto impidiéndole cualquier intento de huída. ¿Huída? Tal vez se sintiera mortalmente incómodo a su lado pero no por eso preferiría huir a conseguir derrotarla en su propio escenario y con sus reglas.

-¿Es que esa absurda ceja tuya te impide ver que es ella quien me tiene agarrado a mi y no al revés, baka?-. Kin-i-Naru hablaba con Chopper sobre que tipo de relación existía entre estos tres para que Sanji se pusiera de aquella manera por el simple hecho de Robin estuviera con aquella actitud respecto a Zoro. Chopper no entendía nada.-Y tú, ¿qué es lo que quieres, onna?

La seriedad de Zoro solo conseguía hacer sonreír a Robin como si estuviera presenciando una interesante representación. ¿Qué era lo que quería ella? No podía ser que se hubiera olvidado tan rápido por lo que Robin sospechaba que intentaba mantener la compostura para no derrumbarse ante los nervios que seguramente estaban recorriendo toda fibra de su ser.

Cada uno de los Mugiwara se sentía atrapado por el interés creciente de lo que pasaba entre sus nakama y no podían moverse hasta haber descubierto de que se trataba.

-Simplemente quiero mi premio, kenshi-san-. Le dijo dulcemente enviando más descargas por el cuerpo de Zoro que las sufridas ante Enel.

-¡¿Premio?!

Zoro sintió estar en el centro de las miradas de sus nakama cuando escuchó el coro de voces que formaron su ignorancia sobre lo que pasaba.

-¡¡IIIIAAAAAHHH!!-. Gritó Sanji mientras su cuerpo empezaba a sacudirse por grandes espasmos.-No es cierto… fue una akumu… fue…

Los labios de Zoro no pudieron evitar elevarse en una burlona sonrisa al escuchar el grito que había dado Sanji. Sabía que lo había escuchado antes pero no fue hasta que lo volvió a escuchar ahora que logró colocarlo en el escenario exacto.

Anoche.

_Mientras te estabas besando con Robin_.

-Vaya, vaya… debí imaginarme que había sido cosa tuya pero anoche estaba demasiado ocupado para prestar la debida atención. Así que no me extraña que lo confundiera con el grito de un ero-kukku histérico.

Robin sorprendió a todos cuando su mano descendió por el brazo de Zoro hasta llegar a la empuñadura de Wadou y ante la mirada atónita de sus nakama se la quitó. Su muñeca la hizo dar unos bellos giros antes de terminar por envainarla.

-Oi, Robin-. Le llamó la atención Nami curiosa por lo del 'premio'. Tenía que saber de que se trataba porque si resultaba que Zoro tuviera algún dinero…- ¿Qué es eso del premio?

La mirada de Robin pasó de la akage por cada uno del resto de sus nakama, incluso se paseó por la de Kin-i-Naru, hasta terminar mirando directamente en los ojos de Zoro. Robin mantuvo fija su mirada en la del kengou solamente para ver cuanto tiempo tardaría en exigirle saber que quería de él como premio.

La idea la hizo sonreír; consiguiendo acelerarle el corazón a Zoro.

-Anoche nos entretuvimos con un 'inocente' juego de cartas que terminé ganando y en el que se podía elegir lo que uno quisiera como premio-. Zoro se tensó ante la mirada que le dedicó Robin. Decir que se sentía desnudo bajo aquellos ojos era decir muy poco de la intensidad de su mirada.

-Shishishishi-. Luffy se reía mientras sacaba pecho mostrando su camiseta.-Mira que perder Zoro. Deberías seguir mejor mi ejemplo.

Lo que había que oír.

-¿Y qué has decidido como premio, Robin?-. Le preguntó curioso Chopper poniendo voz a la pregunta que todos querían hacerle a su nakama.

Con las miradas de todos sus nakama en ellos dos, Robin pasó sus dedos de la muñeca derecha de Zoro hasta entrelazarlos con los dedos del kengou. Su sonrisa maliciosamente provocadora calentaba la sangre de Zoro en sus venas.

-Una cita.

-¡¿¡UNA CITA!?!

Para Zoro el que todos sus nakama repitieran a voz en grito lo dicho por Robin no le ayudaba a intentar asimilarlo. ¿Por qué podría querer ella una cita? Anoche había admitido que únicamente le había besado porque le apeteció hacerlo, pero ¿eso quería decir que era porque también lo quería hacer? Difícil saberlo con Robin.

Sanji cayó de rodillas antes de quedar a cuatro patas y ponerse a golpear el suelo mientras no paraba de murmurar un montón de sinsentidos e incoherencias para los oídos de los demás. No solamente había tenido que soportar el extraño, y más que sospechoso, comportamiento que percibió y vio, entre Luffy y su kawaii Nami-swan, sino que ahora tenía que escuchar que Robin quería tener una **cita** con Zoro.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres realmente, una cita?

Robin sentía cierta curiosidad por la extrañeza de Zoro en su petición como, no sabría decirlo exactamente, pero sonaba casi como si nunca una mecchen le hubiera pedido salir con él. ¿Podría ser eso cierto?

-Si, kenshi-san-. La sonrisa en el rostro de Robin mudó de manera casi imperceptible, salvo para Zoro que no le quitaba el ojo de encima y que se encontraba justo delante de ella.-Una **cita**.

Por un momento Zoro pensó que debería tratar los 'pros y contras' acerca de tener una **cita** con Robin pero eso solamente habría conseguido mantenerle durante más tiempo bajo el escrutinio de sus nakama, y como eso era algo que no podría evitar cualesquiera que fuera su decisión, decidió respetar el pacto suscrito entre ellos dos y 'entregarse' a la petición de Robin.

-Es tu elección.

Robin le mostró una fugaz y luminosa sonrisa antes de ponerse en marcha, casi, arrastrándole consigo. No había ninguna duda, por las prisas de la onna, que tenía muchas ganas en tener la **cita** con Zoro.

-¡Suerte!-. Les despidió Nami antes de sonreírles pícaramente.- ¿Os esperamos para la gohan?

La no respuesta por parte de Robin, y de un enmudecido Zoro, era totalmente esclarecedora para Nami de las intenciones que tenía su nakama respecto a esta **cita**. Por supuesto que había un nakama al que no le sentó nada bien aquella alusión tan poco velada.

Las protestas de Sanji caían en saco roto al volverse a poner en marcha los Mugiwara en dirección al Sunny sin prestarle una mínima atención. Arrastrando los pies se movía como si se tratase de un zombie sin mucha voluntad. Todos ellos, más o menos por supuesto, eran adultos y sabían como se debían respetar las decisiones que pudieran tomar cualquiera de ellos si tuvieran la intención de que alguna vez sus propias decisiones tuvieran el mismo recibimiento.

-Oi, no sabía que eses dos estuvieran saliendo-. Le susurró un, ligeramente, confundido Franky al oído de Usopp.

-Ni tú ni nadie-. Le respondió aún con algo de la sorpresa que recibió patente en su voz.-Y eso que Zoro siempre estaba diciendo que no se fiaba de Robin, pues mira a donde lo ha llevado su desconfianza.

Franky le lanzó una mirada confusa a su nuevo nakama.

-No me refería a eses dos-. Dijo Franky.-Cualquiera que les viera podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que se gustan los críos eses-. Negó con la cabeza mientras hizo señas con el pulgar hacia una pareja.-Yo me refiero a Mugiwara y la mecchen.

Usopp siguió la indicación de Franky para encontrarse en el final a unos risueños Luffy y Nami. De pronto toda la situación entre ellos dos se repitió en la cabeza de Usopp adquiriendo una nueva visión de los hechos y que le llevaba a la conclusión mostrada por Franky.

¿Su reacción pude tildarse de exagerada?

-**¡¿¡VOSOTROS DOS TAMBIÉN ESTÁIS SALIENDO!?!**- Gritó Usopp señalando intermitentemente a Luffy y Nami.

Solamente fue realizar la pregunta para que a Sanji también se le cayera la venda que había impedido ver a su senchou y a su akage como una pareja. Para sorpresa de todos, Sanji no dijo nada… bueno, no habló pero si dijo algo. Aunque fue su cuerpo cuando cayó inerte en el suelo.

-¡AAAAHHHH!-. Los gritos de Chopper resonaban por toda la calle. Por suerte Kin-i-Naru bloqueó el carro para que Chopper pudiera atender a su nakama caído.-¡¡ISHA, ISHA!! ¡¡NECESITAMOS A UN ISHA!!

-Si, uno que recuerde que lo es-. Suspiró Usopp mientras veía como Chopper recordaba que él era isha y empezó a ver que le pasaba a Sanji. Un desmayo provocado, con total seguridad, por un cambio de presión a causa de todas aquellas 'desgracias' que le notificaron sobre sus amadas mecchen.

Nami suspiró resignada ante la visión de Sanji inconsciente en el suelo. Sabía que algo así, o más bien precisamente esto, iba a pasar en el momento en que se hiciera público lo suyo con Luffy pero no lo había esperado tan pronto…

¿_Aunque para qué dejar para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy? Ahora ya puedes pasar más tiempo con este baka sin levantar sospechas_.

-Chopper encárgate de que Sanji se recupera bien. No podemos dejar a Luffy sin su kukku durante mucho tiempo, porque el poco dinero que tenemos nos lo dilapidaría en unos días únicamente con su meshi.

-Shishishishishi mientras haya niku en el Sunny todo irá bien-. Le aseguró Luffy riéndose de la situación.

Después de lo que hizo Robin, la propia Nami también había sentido la necesidad de tener una cita de verdad con Luffy pero habría sido demasiado extraño el que se fuera con Luffy a solas pero ahora… ese problema había quedado solventado por la curiosidad de Franky y la poca discreción de Usopp.

-Muy bien, vosotros podéis ir al Sunny que Luffy y yo vamos a tener nuestra propia cita-. Luffy la miró algo confundido.- Así tendré más calma para realizar tu retrato como es debido o, ¿es qué no quieres que lo haga bien?

Aquello cambió la expresión del rostro de Luffy pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una voz se interpuso en su cita.

-¡¡ALTO AHÍ, MUGIWARA NO LUFFY!!

Todos, los conscientes, se volvieron para encontrarse con Halane, la senchou de los Muteki Toraneko, lanzándole una severa mirada a Luffy.

-Ah, eres tú. ¡Mira qué bien me queda tu camiseta!-. Le dijo Luffy, no para burlarse, sino para, realmente, mostrarle que bien le quedaba la camiseta.

Halane no tenía tiempo para esto, pues había venido expresamente para lograr vengarse por la humillante derrota de anoche. Esta vez sería ella quien le ganase y lo haría dejando totalmente hundido a Luffy al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bonito-. La voz de Halane sonaba demasiada fría para alguien de su edad.-Pero no he venido para ver un pase de modelos-, dijo mientras Franky no paraba de hacer posturitas.-sino para derrotarte.

Aquello captó el interés de Luffy.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente para hacerlo?

-Lo primero decirte que esta vez no quiero nada de lo que te jugaste anoche. Ni las katana, ni las gafas prismáticas, ni toda la cola que pudiera beber, ni ese extraño bastón temporal (climático para ser más exactos), toda la biblioteca o cualquiera de las cosas que te habías jugado anoche-. Halane ignoró las miradas asesinas que los Mugiwara estaban lanzando a Luffy y continuó con su discurso.-Esta vez quiero ganarte… ¡¡TU MUGIWARABOUSHI!!

Aquello le cambió la expresión del rostro de Luffy. ¿Apostarse su amado mugiwaraboushi? Tan loco no se había vuelto, y no creo que algún día se volvería.

-Espera un poco. Yo no voy a jugarme mi mugiw-

-¡¡CALLAOS VOSOTROS DOS DE UNA VEZ!!-. Le interrumpió a voz en grito Nami. En estos momentos no le importaba que el muy baka se hubiera jugado sus pertenencias, y las de los demás, sino que esta shoujo les había interrumpido justamente cuando iban a salir a una cita. **¡¡Su primera cita!!** Eso si que era algo que no podía permitir que sucediera.

Halane se encogió ante aquel bramido y sintió como perdía el color de su rostro al comprobar quien había sido la que le gritó.

_¡¡Kuso!!_

-¡¡LA MIKAN!!-. Si era posible, la cara de Nami subió de nivel de enfado haciendo que Halane sintiera como crecía el nudo en la garganta.-… quiero d-decir… la ka-kawaii m-mecchen…

-¡¡SILENCIO!!-. Una vez más todos, los conscientes, reaccionaron ante aquella voz autoritaria, y peligrosa, poniéndose más firmes que un marine. Nami señaló a Halane provocándole un escalofrío.- ¡¡Tú te vuelves con tus tomodachi o con tu okaasan ahora mismo desapareciendo de mi vista!!-. Al momento Halane se volvió a toda prisa por el mismo lugar por el que había aparecido. Nami continuó con su discurso.-Vosotros encargaos de Sanji y dedicaros a hacer algo útil en el Sunny-. Cargando a Sanji en el carromato salieron disparados hacia la costa donde tenían su barco.-Tú-, dijo señalando a Kin-i-Naru.- sigue a esos baka para que puedas recuperar tu carro-. No tenían que decírselo dos veces.

Finalmente se volvió hacia el único que quedaba con ella y su rostro había cambiado por completo dejando atrás a Majou-Nami para dejar su lugar a Beppin-Nami. El cambio surtió el efecto deseado en Luffy que volvió a sonreírle contento e ilusionado por lo que iba a pasar con ellos durante esta mañana.

-¡¡Nos vamos de cita!!-. Anunció Luffy antes de que Nami se lo llevara, casi de igual manera, como lo había hecho antes Robin con Zoro.

Mientras tanto de camino hacia el Sunny el resto de los Mugiwara estaban hablando sobre lo sucedido, o de algo relacionado.

-Es en estos momentos en los que echo de menos a Kaya…-murmuró Usopp.

-Por lo menos tú tienes a alguien-. Le indicó Franky.-Yo… aún no encontré a una onna que sea… ¡¡lo bastante **¡¡¡SUUUUPER!!!** para salir con ella!!

Kin-i-Naru relinchó algo mientras negaba con la cabeza, a lo que Chopper no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón a su pesar.

La verdad era la verdad después de todo.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 5: Una cita… y ahora, ¿qué?**

___________________________

Pues ya sabemos lo que quiso Robin como premio por haberle ganado la partida a Zoro. Vamos, algo bastante normalito, por lo que aquellos que se hubieran devanado los sesos pensando en qué podría ser lo que alguien como Robin pudiera haberle pedido a Zoro, pues gomen pero había que ir a lo más obvio.

Aunque el problema les surgirá ahora cuando se den de cuenta que ninguno de ellos tuvo una cita en su vida. ¿Qué se supone que deben hacer? ¿Adónde ir? Pobrecitos, no os dan lástima… pensarlo dejando de lado quienes son, nada de imaginarse estando en el lugar de alguno de ellos… o.O ¡Os conozco muy bien!

**Reviews:**

**Rromy**: Pues supongo que estamos a la par porque es el primero que escribo… un momento que voy a fijarme bien primero… bueno, hubo cierta insinuación el "¿Perdido y Encontrado?" pero no tanto como ha sucedido aquí. Espero que no hayas sido cogida por sorpresa porque avisado de lo que venía lo fue. ;P

Cuidándome y escribiendo.

Saludos y Besos.

**Gabe Logan**: Eso lo habría dicho sin ningún reparo si el fic lo hubiera colocado post Impel Down al volverse a juntar los Mugiwara. Es que Luffy no vería ningún daño en decirle la verdad… aunque el pobre aprendería la lección a la fuerza.

Supongo que hay que tomar el chiste sobre el tío que se cae del Empire State al que en cada piso se le escucha decir: "de momento va bien". Bueno, pues… 'de momento va bien'. ;DD

**Dragonazul**: Me alegro de que te haya gustado aunque… no sé si deberías haber leído este capítulo -.- No quiero que luego se me echen al cuello pero, en fin, que yo solamente puedo escribir y avisar, más o menos, del contenido del capítulo. Supongo que siendo tu pareja favorita es un punto a favor. ;P

Será que pienso que hay que tener algo más en la escena para que no resulte monótona y es que con estos personajes las posibilidades que se te presentan son infinitas.^^

Muchas Gracias. No esperes mucho. ;DDD No vayas a tener problemas en la escuela ahora por culpa de los fics… o de 'esa' ;P

Ya nos leeremos.^^

**Dayanarod**: Y ya se sabe que cuando se empieza arriba no puedes hacer nada más que caerte T.T

Huy, pues espero no estar dando mal la información porque no quiero ser culpable de llevarte a engaños lingüísticos ya que lo que yo crea que sea la manera de utilizar las palabras a la realidad… seguro que hay un trecho muy largo. ;P

Bueno, tras subirlos aquí los voy subiendo con más calma en Mundo FanFiction, en donde lo mejor que puedes conseguir es leerte los fics que aquí están en inglés traducidos al español. Y hace poco que Gabe Logan está subiendo algunos de mis fics en ForoDz, y viendo el tipo de web que es, bueno, la gente puede dejar sus opiniones de una manera algo más directa. Gomen, no sé explicarme. U.U

Domou Arigatou por la review.

Resulta que algunos tenían interés en conocer esta historia así que pusieron en forma sus dedos para evitar algún calambre no deseado y se lanzaron a escribir reviews. Simplemente espero que sea una situación que se normalizará respecto al resto de fics que lean todos ustedes.^^

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Muteki** **Toraneko**: Los Tigres Dormidos.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Tawagoto**: ¡Tonterías!

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Akunu**: Pesadilla.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Kawaii**: Preciosa.

**Gohan**: Cena.

**Isha**: Médico.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Niku**: Carne.

**Mugiwara no Luffy**: Luffy Sombrero de paja.

**Mugiwaraboushi**: Sombrero de paja.

**Shoujo**: Niña.

**Kuso**: Mierda.

**Tomodachi**: Amigos.

**Okaasan**: Madre.

**Majou**: Bruja.

**Beppin**: Chica preciosa.

Muy bien, ahora toca esperar una semana más hasta la llegada del siguiente capítulo. Mientras tanto disfruten de la lectura de otros, y más interesantes, fics que hay por aquí.

Esperando vuestras palabras me despido de todos ustedes.

Arigatou y ¡Nos Leemos!^^


	6. Chapter 5: Una cita… y ahora, ¿qué?

**Walk more slowly**

**Capítulo 5: Una cita… y ahora, ¿qué?**

Zoro temió en un principio que Robin le estuviera arrastrando todo el tiempo pero pronto aminoró su paso, exactamente cuando lograron dejar de escuchar los gritos que se deslizaban por entre los edificios. Eso indicaba que por fin estaban lejos de sus nakama y podía dar comienzo su cita.

Cuando se detuvieron Zoro sintió como su corazón empezaba a latirle con fuerza. No lo había hecho durante aquellas prisas pero si lo hacía ahora que iba a dar inicio su cita. No era muy difícil culparle por esa decisión.

_Cuanto antes empiece, antes terminará, ¿verdad?_

Pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido cuando Nami le preguntó por esperarles para la gohan no indicaba un final muy cercano… pero si una gran pista sobre como quería Robin que fuera el final de su cita.

_Lo que me faltaba_.

Solamente tenía que haber sacado el as de picas una vez más para haber ganado la partida pero no, en su lugar tuvo que sacar el maldito caballero de picas. Aún no entendía porque no había parado de jugar cuando iba ganando y más cuando la actitud mostrada por Robin indicaba que había algo más de lo que podía verse a simple vista en aquel juego.

_Seguramente si hubieras sacado el as y ella te pidiera otra partida la hubieras aceptado sin dudarlo, baka. Ni lo intentes negar porque ambos sabemos que es cierto_.

Algo extraño pasaba porque Zoro estaba teniendo bastante tiempo para dedicarlo a la introspección, algo de lo que no era muy partidario, porque desde que se habían detenido Robin no le había dicho ni una palabra.

Al ver que le podía pasar a Robin sus ojos pensaron que debió haberse quedado dormido durante sus reflexiones porque ella parecía estar totalmente sin saber que hacer a continuación. O lo que es lo mismo, ¡no sabía lo que hacer en una cita!

Para desgracias de Zoro ella le lanzó una mirada de ayuda a la que él no sabía como debería reaccionar. Cierto que era una sorpresa encontrarse a Robin sin saber como debe actuar en una situación pero, lo malo para ellos, era que a Zoro le ocurría exactamente lo mismo que a ella.

No tenía ni idea de lo que deberían hacer a continuación en una cita después de que esta haya dado inicio.

_Menuda pareja estamos hechos_.

-¿Ocurre algo?-. Le preguntó Zoro intentando ocultar su propia ignorancia sobre el tema en cuestión.

Zoro había puesto todas sus esperanzas en que ella intentase disimular su desconocimiento sobre esto de las citas y propusiera algo para hacer. Su plan no contaba con la abierta actitud de Robin.

-No estoy muy segura de lo que deberíamos hacer ahora, kenshi-san.

_Genial, vamos a ser la pareja con la peor primera cita de la historia, y seguro que ella sabe a cual le quitamos el título y todo_.

Pero el tono calmado de Robin también llevaba consigo algo de decepción por haber empezado con tan mal pie la cita con la que había soñado durante tanto tiempo. Había pensado que lo más difícil sería el lograr que aceptase tener la cita con ella y por eso preparó el juego de cartas. Algo que le sorprendió fue la facilidad con lo que lo había logrado y más viendo que Zoro parecía no haberse dado de cuenta que él mismo se había saboteado.

Robin no había tenido que hacer trampas para ganar porque Zoro lo había hecho por ella de manera inconsciente. ¿Significado? Quería ponerse en sus manos aunque no pudiera llegar a admitirlo de manera explícita.

_Realmente somos dos individuos muy extraños_.

-Supongo que lo primero será prepararse adecuadamente-. Dijo Zoro y Robin supo que se refería a que aún llevaba puesta la bandana. El recuerdo de Zoro en guardia para sentirse protegido ante ella la hizo sonreír y lograr que algo de al tensión abandonara su cuerpo.

Vale que era una cita y podía asegurar que jamás había tenido una pero no se trataba de ninguna cita a ciegas con un desconocido, sino con Zoro. Un tomodachi, un nakama y, sobre todo, la persona por la que sentía algo más que simple amistad o sentimiento familiar. Su corazón la había llevado continuamente a su lado y eso solo podía significar lo que el resto de su cuerpo también le intentaba decir.

-Permíteme kenshi-san-. Le pidió Robin colocándose delante de Zoro sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros. Unos ojos que no la miraban con la misma sospecha que la habían hecho hasta ahora.

Robin le quitó la bandana para pasarle la mano por el pelo intentando peinárselo lo mejor posible pero, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre terminaba de aquella manera en pequeñas puntas. No pudo evitar reírse ligeramente pero lo suficiente para que Zoro le torciera el gesto pero no tomándoselo muy en serio.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo-. Se le adelantó Zoro al ver que Robin abría la boca para decir algo. Estaba seguro que no era una muy buena manera el empezar una cita llamándole marimo como hacía cada dos por tres Sanji.

Ella volvió a cerrar la boca dejando sus labios en una sonrisa que trataba de contener cualquier intento por su parte de ponerse a reír de nuevo. Los comentarios tan secos por parte de Zoro le resultaban tan dulces y encantadores como sabía que decírselo no le sentaría muy bien. ¿Un kengou tan fuerte como él descrito como dulce y encantador? Tal vez solamente por ver que cara le pondría…

En silencio le colocó la bandana en su brazo izquierdo atándola de manera en que pudiera soltársela en el momento en que Zoro decidiera cogerla, pero que no le fuera a caer a la mínima ocasión. Finalizó con una sonrisa agradecida por haberle permitido realizar algo tan importante como era ese acto.

-Arigatou, Robin-. No solamente había conseguido un 'arigatou' sentido por parte de Zoro sino que también obtuvo que hubiera dicho su nombre de manera tranquila y no por causas de fuerza mayor. Estaba claro que podía haberle dado simplemente las gracias pero él había elegido decirle su nombre.

Eso la hacía aún más feliz.

-¿Soy yo o la gente no para de mirar hacia aquí?-. Le susurró a Robin que no se había movido de delante de Zoro.

Sabiendo que se trataba de una cita, y que así habían llegado hasta aquí, Robin volvió a cogerle de la mano a Zoro. Por supuesto que de su mano izquierda pues la derecha siempre estaba primero para las katana.

Por supuesto que Zoro estuvo a punto de pedirle explicaciones por esa acción hasta que rápidamente recordó el por qué de encontrarse ellos dos solos sin el resto de sus locos nakama alrededor. Era una cita, por lo tanto estaba más que permitido el tener las manos entrelazadas. Como mínimo.

-Algo de razón tienes, kenshi-san-. Robin estaba agradecida de que Zoro no hubiera reaccionado mal a su acción.

Y para su sorpresa fue él, después de responderle, quien les puso en movimiento. Un paseo tranquilo era una buena forma de iniciar la cita, y si venía acompañada de una ligera conversación les resultaría cada vez más sencillo dejarse llevar por el momento y soltarse un poco. Entre Zoro que únicamente parecía pasar ratos divertidos junto a los muchachos y ella que no había hecho nada más que provocarle a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentaba… no le extrañaba que para lograr una cita tuviera que haber recurrido a una estratagema como la que utilizó.

Aunque siendo Nami la otra mecchen posible para que Zoro pudiera relacionarse, no le extrañaba mucho su actitud tan reservada. Una chantajeándole monetariamente y la otra emocionalmente. No tenía ninguna duda de que sino fuera porque Luffy las quería como sus nakama no habrían logrado permanecer de una pieza.

-Y además la mayoría son de tíos…-, Zoro ladeo levemente la cabeza para mirar a Robin antes de volver a mirar al frente. Su mirada se había endurecido.-… que no dejan de mirar para ti.

Por supuesto que Zoro no le iba a pedir que se pusiera el abrigo porque él **no** estaba celoso de todas aquellas miradas. Tal vez molesto pero, ¿celoso? **No**.

En cambio Robin se había fijado que de igual manera Zoro estaba atrayendo las miradas de toda mecchen con la que se estaban cruzando, y estas no disimulaban nada al mirarle detenidamente para acto seguida lanzarle una mirada venenosa a Robin.

_Pues así están las cosas… contentaros con que no os arranque los ojos…_

Y quien la conociese bastante bien sabrían que no se tomaba a bromas este tipo de amenazas. Con lo que es de ella no se podía jugar… y ni siquiera mirar para él de aquella manera tan poco discreta y lasciva.

-Pues yo creo que te miran más mecchen a ti que hombres a mí…-, entonces Robin le sonrió maliciosamente a Zoro sabiendo las consecuencias de sus próximas palabras.-… y aún por encima te miran más hombres a ti que mecchen a mí.

Tal y como lo había esperado Zoro se puso colorado y bajó la vista al suelo. Seguramente en estos momentos estaría deseando estar en otra parte del mundo, pero…

-¿Seguimos juntos?

Aquella extraña pregunta logró borrarle la vergüenza al instante al rostro de Zoro solamente para ser sustituida por la confusión del kengou.

-Yo no me he ido a ninguna parte-, Zoro miró sin tapujos a Robin enarcando una ceja.- ¿y tú?

Robin deseaba encontradamente el no haber traído el abrigo para tener libre la otra mano y así poder acariciarle el rostro a Zoro pero también sabía que no al no poder tener sus manos siempre sobre el kengou necesitaba algo con lo que mantenerla ocupada, y sería muy contraproducente el colocarla en alguno de los bolsillos de su pantalón con lo ajustado que era. Habría hecho más mal que bien.

-Yo sigo aquí… a pesar de lo que muchas están deseando-. Le añadió divertida a Zoro.-Es la primera vez que soy el blanco de tanta hostilidad sin que tenga que ver con mis orígenes o por el peligro que represento para el mundo.

Zoro la miró aún más confuso si cabe.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te miran con tanta hostilidad?

Ella sabía que se lo había preguntado en serio y no en un intento para hacer valer su enorme atractivo hacia las mecchen, simplemente porque Zoro no lo consideraba. Era el problema de estar siempre pendiente en su sueño y en sus nakama y no ver lo que era capaz de provocar a los demás.

-Por estar contigo, kenshi-san-. Robin, que tenía agarrada la mano de Zoro, entrelazó el brazo con el de él.-Porque eres muy atractivo y se mueren de envidia porque querrían estar en mi lugar.

Aquello le había dejado seca la garganta a Zoro y le costó tragarse el nudo que se le había formado. Pero por qué le había dicho algo así, ¿es qué no le conocía? Estas cosas no le gustaban nada. Él no era como Sanji que estaría en estos momentos en una nube, en vez de tirado en el suelo lamentándose. Ese pensamiento devolvió la calma a Zoro… hasta el siguiente movimiento de Robin.

-Creo que será mejor que le demos un verdadero motivo para que sientan envidia y me deseen lo peor de este mundo.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, o simplemente algo, Robin le desabrochó, con un único y rápido movimiento, el botón que mantenía cerrada su camisa.

-Pero, ¿qué diablos?-. El exabrupto de Zoro no logró detener las acciones de una Robin que se sentía en la necesidad de dejar claro que todo lo que se veía, como lo que no se veía, solamente era de ella y, entonces, ahora ya podrían odiarla todo lo que quisieran.

No contenta con esta acción le acarició el pecho abriéndole todo lo posible la camisa revelando el trabajado cuerpo de Zoro. Un conjunto de músculos duros como el acero.

-Así es como debe ser, kenshi-san-. Le aseguró Robin.-Ahora ya me pueden odiar todo lo que les apetezca.

No solamente era la acción de descubrir el cuerpo de Zoro al resto de las mecchen, sino la sonrisa satisfecha de Robin indicándoles que sabía que todas ellas matarían por estar en su lugar pero que ni de esa manera lo lograrían.

-Necesito un trago.

-Justo lo que estaba pensando, kenshi-san-. Le aseguró Robin.

Zoro la miró con dureza antes de añadir sus siguientes palabras.

-Nada de kouhii, orenjiju-su, o cualquier otra bebida que pueda terminar sobre mí-. A pesar de la seriedad con lo que lo dijo, o tal vez por esa misma causa, Robin no pudo evitar reírse. Los recuerdos de ciertas acciones volvieron a su mente.

-Supongo que tendrás que pedirme la copa, kenshi-san.

Pero por su tono de voz, Zoro estaba seguro que eso no iba a impedir que la bebida acabase sobre su pecho si así lo pudiera querer Robin.

Algo más relajada Robin siguió los pasos de Zoro mientras le apretó con algo más de fuerza la mano que tenía sujeta. Sabía que la cita no iba a resultar muy sencilla por varios motivos, uno de ellos la falta de experiencia por su parte tanto como de la de Zoro, pero también sabía que si de algo podían presumir los dos era de una gran perseverancia. Si querían tener una cita no existía algo en este mundo que pudiera impedirles disfrutar de una.

Por mucho que Zoro sintiera la necesidad de soltar la mano de Robin, a causa de todas las miradas que estaban recibiendo, era mucho mayor la sensación de dejar totalmente claro que ella estaba con él. Y para su propia sorpresa ese sentimiento era mayor que cualquier tipo de vergüenza que pudiera sentir al ser visto en pareja.

-¿Qué te parece allí, Robin?-. Le indicó un Café que se encontraba a unos veinte metros. A Robin no solo le gustó el lugar elegido por Zoro, sino que le hubiera pedido su opinión en vez de arrastrarla simplemente hasta allí y sentarla sin darle ninguna otra opción. ¿Y el que la siguiera llamando por su nombre? Un plus de beneficio extra.

-Perfecto, kenshi-san.

Zoro pudo notar algo extraño en la voz de Robin pero no estaba muy seguro de qué podía tratarse, simplemente podía ser pura paranoia al no estar acostumbrado a esto de tener una cita, y mucho menos con ella. Lo mejor era esperar para ver si 'eso' seguía ahí más tarde y, si así fuera el caso, entonces, si que diría algo.

_¿Por qué le sigues llamando por el apodo que le pusiste, Robin? Si él te puede llamar por tu nombre en vez de llamarte 'onna' o 'oroka' por qué tú no haces lo mismo y le llamas Zoro. Ves, no es tan difícil_.

-¿Quieres entrar o prefieres sentarte aquí fuera en la terraza?-. Tanta amabilidad… o, ¿simplemente era que Zoro no sabía cómo comportarse y buscaba su ayuda?

-Hace muy buen día para meterse bajo techo-, le aseguró Robin soltándole la mano al llegar a la mesa a donde les había dirigido Zoro.- ¿no lo crees así, kenshi-san?

La pregunta de Robin le llegó tarde al cerebro de Zoro que se había centrado en la sensación de pérdida cuando su mano dejó de agarrar a la de Robin. Por suerte, a pesar de su lentitud, al final todo le llega a Zoro.

-Supongo que tus admiradores estarán contentos con nuestra decisión-. Le dijo algo punzadamente Zoro cansándose ya de tanta mirada dirigida a Robin. Era casi como estar en una ciudad de Sanjis. Ese pensamiento le produjo un escalofrío al kengou.

_¡Nuestra decisión!… todo se empieza a construir con una primera piedra_.

Ambos cogieron la misma silla y, por un instante, se quedaron algo paralizados por algo tan simple pero que traía ciertas repercusiones y más estando en una **cita**. ¿Podía ser que Zoro intentase un gesto galante para ayudarla a sentarse o simplemente quería sentarse él en esa silla?

Por suerte, y al contrario de lo que se piensa en la creencia popular, Zoro podía ser bastante más espabilado de lo que aparentaba por culpa de su aspecto tan rudo y casi sin sentimientos. Supo enseguida lo que su gesto había podido significar para Robin y si bien no lo había hecho de manera consciente, lo que era una suerte porque a Zoro se le daba mejor actuar por puro instinto, se adaptó a la situación a pesar de la vergüenza que una acción tan fuera de él le hacía sentir.

Separando ligeramente la silla, una sorprendida, Robin tomó asiento sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro. Sonrisa porque había podido notar la duda en Zoro de que debía hacer cuando los dos habían cogido la silla; y, sonrisa, porque Zoro no se hubiera echado hacia atrás actuando como un caballero. Incluso le cogió el abrigo colocándolo en el respaldo de la silla sin que Robin hubiera dicho o pedido nada.

Esos gestos era de esos que permanecen en la memoria por tantos significados.

-Arigatou, kenshi-san.

Zoro sabía que era un simple agradecimiento que vino por su acción. No era ninguna clase de burla por parte de Robin, tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que ella le agradeciera por algo, aunque si la primera por un gesto de este tipo.

-Si… claro, no es nada-. Farfulló Zoro sentándose en la otra silla que había en la mesa. La posición de las sillas no les dejaba uno enfrente del otro sino que estaban algo más juntos. Zoro no entendía el por qué de eso… pero lo haría.

Ahora solamente tomarían una copa antes de coger fuerzas para saber cual sería su primera… bueno, segunda tras esta primera parada, acción de su cita. A pesar de todo necesitaba comer algo aunque solamente fuera porque no podía comerse los nervios.

No tardó mucho en llegar una nakai con su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Robin se dio cuenta de que desde el momento en que empezó a caminar hasta donde se encontraban, la nakai no le había quitado la vista del pecho de Zoro. Sabía que fue algo que ella había hecho para mostrar lo que nadie más podría tener, pero eso era algo que allí sentados perdía mucha fuerza.

-¡Irasshai!-. Les dio la bienvenida con una leve inclinación.- ¿Ya sabe lo que **desea**?-. Le preguntó directamente a Zoro que no pareció darse cuenta del énfasis que le había dado la mecchen a sus palabras.

-Si, dos biiru en botella y tres bolas de arroz-. Al instante soltó un suspiro resignado antes de continuar.-Una taza de kouhii, fuerte y bien caliente…-, Robin dejó los pensamientos sobre lo dicho por Zoro para luego ya que se centró en la lujuriosa mirada que le lanzó la nakai sin ningún reparo al escuchar la descripción dada por Zoro para el kouhii.-Y un trozo del mejor pasuteru que tengan-. Zoro miró para Robin buscando su opinión ya que, a pesar de que ella le había dicho que le pidiera la copa, tal vez se había pasado. Robin asintió mirando para el kengou pero sin perder de vista a la nakai.-Eso es todo.

-Muy bien-. La mecchen terminó de anotar el pedido logrando que Robin moviera los ojos exasperada por ello. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera necesidad de anotar algo tan simple? Tal vez si dejase de intentar ligar con Zoro, pensó para si misma.-No tardaré mucho. Pronto estaré de vuelta.

Y con esto se volvió a otra mesa de su zona para tomarle el pedido a otra pareja. Robin se percató de que esta vez la nakai no prestaba atención al muchacho de la mesa pero si vio como la mecchen, que le estaba dejando a su pareja que le dijera el pedido a la nakai, intentaba lanzar alguna mirada de reojo a Zoro.

_¿Pero qué les pasa a las mecchen de esta shima?_

Se preguntó Robin soltando un suspiro exasperado. Lo malo es que no fue de una manera muy discreta y Zoro se dio cuenta de ello. Por supuesto que su curiosidad actuó antes que cualquier gesto de protección y abrió la boca tras la cual salieron sus palabras.

-¿Ocurre algo, Robin?-. Su escaso conocimiento sobre lo que se debe o no debe hacer durante una cita le hizo temer que había malinterpretado el gesto de Robin y que no le apetecía lo que había pedido a la nakai.-Si quieres la llamo de nuevo para que elijas tú lo que quieras tomar.

-¡¿Qué?!-. La voz de Zoro devolvió a Robin a la mesa.- Oh. No, por favor. No se trata de eso, kenshi-san. Claro que me apetece el kouhii, aunque creía que me lo tenías prohibido en la cita.

A pesar de la mirada que le lanzó, Zoro no se dejó engatusar y se sobrepuso para así poder intentar averiguar que le había pasado a Robin.

-Pensé que sería temprano para que tomases algo de alcohol porque siempre tomas una copa de vino por la tarde, así que no me quedó que arriesgarme con el kouhii. Siempre existe la esperanza de que hoy te apetezca beberlo-. Robin se encontró riendo la pequeña broma de Zoro antes de que supiera que lo estaba haciendo. Resultaba tan natural que normalmente Robin se encontraría fuera de lugar, pero junto a Zoro eso nunca le había pasado.-Y ahora me gustaría saber a que vino la cara que pusiste acompañada de un suspiro que amenazaba con algo de violencia gratuita.

-No tan gratuita, kenshi-san-. Dijo Robin antes de que pudiera detenerse. Parecía ser que a los dos les costaba reprimir sus intenciones. Eso seguramente sería bienvenido en otra clase de situación.

Zoro la miró confuso tanto por sus palabras como por el tono frío y peligroso con el que las había dicho. Por lo menos no estaban dirigidas a él.

-Gomen, kenshi-san. Es que…-, entonces Robin cambió de tema a media frase.-… ¿realmente no te diste de cuenta de lo que ha pasado?-. La mirada de Robin recorriendo la zona a su alrededor para encontrarse a todas aquellas mecchen dirigiendo furtivas miradas a Zoro. El que algunos de los muchachos también hicieran lo propio con ella no parecía justificar lo que pasaba.

_¡Maldito baka! ¿Y ahora qué has hecho mal?_

-La verdad es que no sé de lo que hablas pero, realmente, te pido disculpas por ello, Robin-. Zoro negaba con la cabeza.-Si ya sabía yo que al final iba a fastid-

-No, kenshi-san-. Le interrumpió Robin no queriendo oír a Zoro disculparse por algo de lo que no tenía culpa ninguna.-No eres tú-, Zoro la miró confuso.-y tampoco soy yo-. Aquello dejó al kengou aún más confundido si cabe.-Es por la nakai.

Aquello hizo que Zoro volviera la cabeza en busca de la mecchen pero, por suerte para Robin, la nakai había entrado ya al Café.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

Robin volvió a suspirar sorprendida por la falta de atención de Zoro. Entonces no pudo evitar pensar en su propio comportamiento. Sus miradas, sus sonrisas… y ahora estos suspiros… tampoco es que fuera para tanto pero en algo había cambiado su forma de ser solamente por la presencia continua de Zoro.

-Solamente tenía ojos para ti, kenshi-san. No solo no me preguntó lo que quería pues todo lo que pediste sonó como si fuera para ti solo-, Zoro iba a disculpare por eso pero Robin le hizo seguir callado levantando una mano.-sino que te estaba devorando con los ojos y sin parar de mandarte todo tipo de insinuaciones. "_¿Ya sabe lo que __**desea**__? No tardaré mucho. Pronto estaré de vuelta._" Más descarada y se te sienta en el regazo.

Zoro no pudo evitar el ponerse nervioso. ¿Realmente había pasado tal y como le contaba Robin? Por alguna razón no sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta. Robin se dio de cuenta de las dudas del kengou y no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendida.

-¿No me digas que no te diste de cuenta, kenshi-san?-. Pero Robin continuó hablando antes de esperar por alguna respuesta por parte de Zoro.-Y eso después de lo que viste durante el trayecto hasta aquí. Bueno, incluso aquí mismo sigue pasando. No se puede decir que tengan un mínimo de educación o respeto.

Intentando no ser demasiado obvio, Zoro se fijó en las mecchen de los alrededores para, de manera sorprendente, darse cuenta de que Robin tenía razón sobre ellas. De vez en cuando volvían sus miradas hacia donde él se encontraba. Ahora no tenía más remedio que añadir también a las mecchen como unas Sanji-mecchen lo que resultaba aún más perturbador que con los tíos solamente.

-Este lugar parece estar hecho a la medida para la gente como el ero-kukku.

Aunque Robin entendía la intención de Zoro no estaba muy de acuerdo con ella.

-No creo, kenshi-san. Piensa que si así fuera estarían a tus pies dedicándote todo tipo de alabanzas y ofreciéndote regalos-. Le recordó Robin la manera de comportarse de Sanji. ¡Cómo si Zoro necesitase un recordatorio de algo así!

-Entonces, ¿lo que querías era que la nakai también te prestase atención?-. Le preguntó Zoro que vio como Robin se le quedó mirando totalmente atónita a su sugerencia. Antes de que pudiera sacarle de su error, Zoro se puso a reír. Y con ganas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, kenshi-san?-. Preguntó Robin, sino molesta si algo irritada por aquel extraño comportamiento por parte de Zoro.

-La cara que pusiste, Robin. Gomen pero es que no puede decirse que sea una muy habitual de tu parte-. Le aseguró Zoro conteniendo sus risas pero sin que aquella enorme sonrisa abandonase su rostro.-Resulta muy difícil verte sorprendida por algo.

Ella sabía que era algo que se merecía, no solo por sus palabras sino por su forma de ser pero así era ella y aunque no lo quisiera así se comportaba. Por supuesto que viviendo con los Mugiwara algo de su fría y dura armadura se había resquebrajado. ¿Cuánto lo había hecho? Por qué usar palabras cuando las acciones hablaban más alto.

Zoro sintió la mano de Robin sobre su nuca acercándole su rostro hacia el suyo cuando ya se encontraba besándola porque sus ojos y su mente quedaron atrapados por la visión de aquella Bijo y sus kannouteki labios. Y fue una suerte porque de esa manera se había perdido para notar, en toda su plenitud, lo que estaba haciendo a plena luz del día y en **público**. Pero en esos momentos no parecía importarle nada más que procurar que tanto el seppun como la sensación que le provocaba no despareciera. Sus bocas se abrieron ligeramente pero lo suficiente para que sus lenguas entraran en ligero contacto. Pequeñas y húmedas caricias que fueron **bruscamente** interrumpidas por la voz de una mecchen que, por su tono, parecía que llevaba un buen rato intentando hacerse notar, o que no podía ocultar los saigishin que claramente sentía por Robin.

-¡**Su pedido**!

Cuando separaron sus labios, finalmente pero no necesariamente por gusto, la nakai ya volvía de regreso al interior del Café en busca de otro pedido. Por su lenguaje corporal Robin estaba segura de que finalmente vio que en la mesa había alguien más aparte de Zoro, y no le gustó para nada el tener que enterarse. Y menos de esta manera.

A Robin, en cambio, era todo lo contrario. No podía estar más satisfecha por lo sucedido y en el momento en que lo hizo.

-Supongo que ahora estarás más contenta, Robin-. Le dijo Zoro con una mueca en sus labios.

-¿Por qué dices eso, kenshi-san?-. Le preguntó tobokeru.

Zoro señaló, no muy discretamente, a los alrededores.

-Ya no tenemos tantos 'pretendientes' de los que preocuparnos-. La respuesta de Robin fue tomar un sorbo de kouhii con una nanikuwanukao.-Por supuesto que si.

__________

No tardaron mucho tiempo en despacharse la meshi y sus bebidas para dejar pronto la terraza del Café que se había convertido, sin lugar a dudas, en lugar 'non grato' para cualquiera de los dos. Parecía ser que aquella gente se tomaba muy a pecho eso de que sus intenciones no fueran correspondidas. Lo absurdo era que lo habían intentado con una **pareja** como si fuera lo más normal del mundo 'atacarles' a pesar de estar con alguien. Por lo menos si lo hubieran intentado cuando no estuvieran juntos en el mismo lugar sería algo más comprensible, no mucho, pero algo más.

Lo malo de la situación era que no pudieron hablar de nada. No por sentirse mal o demasiado observados, aunque esto último no le gustaba mucho a Zoro estando en una cita pues no era un terreno en el que se sintiese bastante a gusto para ello, sino que era porque les costaba mantener la compostura y no reírse en la cara de toda aquella gente. Al final no fueron tan malos y dejaron una propina generosa, para el extraño y no muy profesional servicio que recibieron.

Por suerte, cuando dejaron atrás al Café, pudieron relajarse de la extraña situación vivida. Tanto, que Robin estaba agarrada al brazo de Zoro y este actuaba como si fuera lo más habitual para ellos. Una vez más Robin deseaba no haber traído su abrigo.

Por suerte este era un buen momento para poder hablar algo, después de lo sucedido en el Café. Solamente esperaba que Zoro no se tomase a mal sus preguntas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, kenshi-san?

Tal vez fuera por encontrarse tan relajado o porque no sentía ningún peligro en la voz de Robin pero Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. Siempre tenía que estar inquiriendo para saber, y por lo que conocía de ella nada le extrañaría menos.

-Preguntar puedes, pero que te vaya a contestarla es otra cosa muy diferente.

Robin no podía saber si lo había dicho a sabiendas de que no le iba a revelar nada que no quisiera o que pudiera ser que no supiera la respuesta a su pregunta. Por suerte, más tarde desgracia, para Zoro no se trataba de algo complicado de responder.

Más o menos.

-¿Nunca has tenido una cita antes, kenshi-san?

A pesar de que Robin no podía ocultar la curiosidad de su voz logró realizar la pregunta sin que pareciera una cotilla o alguien celosa de antiguas posibles kanojo. Por supuesto que eso era lo último en lo que estaba pensando Zoro que se había tensado al oír la pregunta de Robin.

_¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan precisa en sus preguntas?_

-No. Nunca he tenido ninguna cita-. Zoro intentó moderar su tono de voz pero Robin supo lo que estaba haciendo.-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar pensando en citas o mecchen. Creo que me confundes con el ero-kukku.

-Bueno, tampoco es eso, kenshi-san-. Intentó apaciguar el tema.-Solamente pensé que alguien con tu, confirmado, atractivo para el género femenino pudo haber tenido alguna cita en el pasado.

-Pues, para tú sorpresa, te equivocaste.

A pesar de que todo lo que conocía sobre Zoro parecía apoyar sus palabras, a Robin aún no parecía convencerle del todo. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible algo así? Si ella solo necesitó verle una sola vez para sentirse atraída por él. Si lo hubiera sabido antes seguramente habría vuelto de Grand Line para intentar convencerle de que se uniera a Baroque Works… Por desgracia y por suerte el destino tenía sus propios planes.

_Qué finalmente te llevaron hacia él_.

-¿No te fijaste en ninguna mecchen?-. Siguió con su 'interrogatorio' Robin.

Zoro no pudo evitar pensar en 'ella', la única mecchen sobre la que había pensado en su vida hasta que se encontró con otras no tan especiales. Hasta que luego se encontró, de verdad, para su desgracia, con Nami y de ahí en adelante hasta llegar a conocer a Nico Robin. Pero 'ella' siempre será la primera de todas… ¿la más importante de todas? Sintiendo como Robin le cogía del brazo supo que su vida, a pesar de seguir el camino forjado por su sueño y su rivalidad, había encontrado a la persona con quien compartirla.

_Mi vida… mi sueño… junto a su vida y a su sueño_.

Robin pudo notar el cambio en Zoro y supo que a pesar de lo que Zoro le había intentado asegurar, no había ninguna duda de que había habido una mecchen en su pasado. En su vida. Y conociendo a Zoro, para que eso hubiera sucedido, tuvo que ser alguien muy importante para él.

_¡Tanto para que solamente sea ella la única mecchen de toda su vida!_

-Bueno, está ella pero, la verdad, es que…-, a Zoro le extrañó como Robin había aflojado su abrazo pero no le dio oportunidad para que pudiera soltarse y fue él quien se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Robin. Ella se mordió el interior de su labio intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo. Lo cual era inútil pues Zoro podía sentirlo recorrer todo su cuerpo.-… Kuina fue mi primera tomodachi y rival. Fue gracias a que la encontré que pude entregarme como un poseso suicida al entrenamiento para convertirme en el mejor kengou del mundo. Porque para serlo tendría que hacer algo que jamás he conseguido. ¡Derrotarla!

_Kuina_.

Robin podía decir por la voz del peliverde que lo que sentía por aquella mecchen iba mucho más allá que la simple amistad… estaba completamente segura de que Zoro quería a Kuina pero, por supuesto, que no se trataba del mismo tipo de sentimiento que se asocia a una pareja enamorada. Ellos estaban unidos por un mismo sueño.

_Zoro quiere ser el mejor kengou del mundo no solo por él sino también para superarla_.

-Ahora solamente puedo hacerlo derrotando a 'Taka no me' pues con ella ya no podré luchar jamás-. La mirada confuso de Robin dio paso a un total entendimiento.- Murió al año de conocerla cuando apenas era un crío-. Robin se sorprendió por la intensidad de su voz, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido parecía afectarle como si hubiera ocurrido esta misma mañana.-Lo hizo por un simple accidente. Una gran kengou como ella no tenía que morir cayéndose por unas escaleras…-, los dientes de Zoro se apretaban con tanta fuerza que parecían que en cualquier momento podrían estallar.-… no sabes cuantas veces desee haberla derrotado la noche anterior… haberle cortado con mis katana hasta que la vida se le hubiera escapado de su cuerpo. Merecía morir en un combate y no por algo tan absurdo… y por mi culpa.

-… kenshi-san…

Zoro negó con la cabeza mientras recuperaba la compostura. No podía creerse que se hubiera puesto en esta actitud. Nunca antes al recordar a Kuina le había sucedido nada semejante, ni siquiera cada visita que le había hecho a su tumba. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora había sido tan diferente? ¿Tan cruda?

Volvió su rostro cuando sintió aquellos dedos acariciarle la mejilla y cuando vio para los profundos ojos azules de Robin supo que había sido por su causa. Su presencia. Las dos mecchen más importantes de su vida.

No necesitó ningún tipo de preparación o que pensara en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Todo se movía y sucedía de una manera de lo más natural que habría sorprendido a los dos si se hubieran detenido a pensar en sus acciones.

Por suerte el tiempo de pensar se había tomado un descanso.

Ahora era tiempo para besarse.

__________

Así estuvieron un tiempo que no sabrían contabilizar pero que no necesitaba que se hiciera. Lo único importante era que ambos se encontraban besando a la persona que querían besar y, afortunadamente para ambos, se trataban de ellos mismos.

Fue en el momento en que sus labios se separaron por la, ingenua, necesidad de recuperar el aliento que Zoro no pudo reprimir hacerle la misma pregunta a la que él se había visto sometido a responder.

-Y tú Robin, ¿tuviste alguna cita?

Zoro sabía el tipo de vida que había tenido que llevar y por eso que sus palabras le salieron mucho más duras de lo sentido, pero no mucho al ver como los ojos de Robin intentaron por un momento esconder algo que parecía no ser de su agrado.

-No citas, kenshi-san-. Robin apoyó su rostro sobre el hombro de Zoro intentando asimilar y degustar las sensaciones que le producía.-Digamos que podrían llamarse sutilezas para conseguir información-. Podía ver por el frío de los ojos de Zoro que no le gustaba nada aquello.-Es muy fácil conseguir lo que uno necesita si el otro está distraído con algo… o alguien.

Un montón de sensaciones contradictorias intentaban apoderarse de Zoro pero él solamente dejaba acercarse a su superficie lo que el contacto con Robin lograba provocarle. El pasado ahí debe quedarse porque solamente serviría para dañarles.

_Y Robin ya tuvo que sufrirlo, así que no vengas tú a que lo tenga que repetir otra vez por algo que te retuerce las tripas_.

-Cualquiera que pueda hacerte daño de cualquier manera… lo mataré-. Le aseguró con un susurro a Robin mientras la abrazaba como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo. Sabía que no era cierto, pero siempre se debe cuidar a quienes uno quiere.

La sonrisa de Robin pudo notarla a través de la ropa mientras ella mantenía su rostro apoyado sobre su hombro. Mantenerla feliz después de tanto sufrimiento era una tarea para la que no necesitaba ninguna orden.

-Entonces terminarás llenando muchos cementerios, kenshi-san.

Zoro sentía que todo esto se estaba desviando, algo más que ligeramente, de la situación actual en la que estaban inmersos. Se suponía que esto era una cita, así que deberían seguir realizando lo que se supone que se debe hacer en las citas.

_Paseamos algo… tomamos un pequeño refrigerio… ¿y ahora?_

-¿Quieres ver algo en la ciudad?

Robin se separó de Zoro y le miró con una sonrisa que él ya la tenía bajo clasificación de 'algo que no me va a gustar' en su lista de sonrisas de Robin. A pesar de ello no dijo nada y esperó a que Robin le respondiera de la manera que sabía iba a darle la razón en su suposición.

-Bueno, tienen una buena biblioteca que parece poseer una buena cantidad de libros únicos en el mundo. Por supuesto que tenía pensado ir a ver en algún momento de nuestra estancia en la ciudad pero como sé que no es algo que te entusiasme mucho no quise decir nada al respecto, kenshi-san. Ya que como es una cita los dos debemos pasarlo bien y con tanto libro…

_¿Es qué se piensa que nunca he leído un libro o que me ponen enfermo?_

-¿Qué clase de opinión tienes sobre mí?-. Le preguntó Zoro pero continuó hablando antes de que pudiera responderle.-Ya sé que no soy un gran amante de las letras como parecer serlo tú, o incluso Chopper, pero tampoco es que las evite como si fueran el maldito ero-kukku.

-Muy bien-. Robin se agarró al brazo de Zoro antes de que pudiera pensar en cambiar de opinión y les puso en marcha en dirección de la biblioteca.-Seguro que te sentará muy bien. A algunos les abre el apetito.

__________

Robin y Zoro se encontraban caminando por un paseo que construyeron para cruzar el bosque sin que resultase muy agotador para la gente. La mejor parte era que se encontraba delimitado por una barandilla que impedía el que Zoro pudiera perderse sin resultar muy llamativo a otros ojos.

Desde que salieron de la biblioteca no habían intercambiado mucho más que un par de palabras, y aquí Robin debía dar gracias a que esta fuera la naturaleza de ambos porque no sabía si podría controlarse lo suficiente para mantener una conversación tranquila y civilizada. Para su desgracia los continuos murmullos mascullados entre dientes por parte de Zoro no la ayudaban para nada.

Solamente fue una sonrisa divertida… para Robin, ya que Zoro podía asegurar sin error alguno que había escuchado como se había reído por lo bajo mientras intentaba controlarse para no explotar y reírsele en la cara directamente.

-Solamente había cerrado los ojos un momento-. Protestó Zoro más para si mismo que para Robin pero ella no pudo evitar contestarle.

-Creo que fue más una acumulación de hechos, kenshi-san-. La mirada que le lanzó no podía decirse que fuera una que debiera estar presente en una cita, por lo menos en una cita que no quieres que vuele por los aires, por supuesto.-Estuviste deambulando por la biblioteca comentando tus impresiones de la colección de libros en un volumen demasiado alto. Luego, cuando te decidiste a leer un libro, empezaste a criticarle con gran pasión por sus supuestas incongruencias respecto al estilo que allí se narraba sobre el 'It tou ryuu'-. Robin vio que Zoro iba a protestar pero lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano. Lo que hizo preguntarse a Zoro como habían llegado hasta que algo así fuera posible.-Y por último te echaste una siesta que, por muy silenciosa que fuera, reverberó por toda la biblioteca a causa de su forma y tamaño, kenshi-san.

_Visto de esta manera…_

-Pero que quede claro que ese libro era una sarta de tawagoto-. Intentó mantenerse en sus trece Zoro.-Y que en ese lugar no se podía respirar sin que se escuchase en el extremo opuesto de la sala.

-Ya te dije que aquella ala de la biblioteca no era el mejor lugar para que nos besáramos, kenshi-san. Demasiado eco-. El recuerdo de las caricias y seppun por parte de Zoro hicieron sonreír a Robin.-Supongo que es una suerte que Luffy no sea de los que entrarían en un lugar como ese porque si su estómago se pusiera a protestar…

La sonrisa de Robin logró hacer sonreír también a Zoro que no pudo evitar imaginarse a la irritante bibliotecaria tratando de controlar las protestas estomacales de Luffy antes de que este se pusiera a gritar a Sanji porque le diera meshi. Por supuesto que no podía quitarle la razón respecto a lo de 'la ala de los seppun' de la biblioteca. Era como si aquel lugar tan grande hubiera sido construido como una trampa para las parejas, haciéndoles creer que podían besarse sin problemas al tratarse de un lugar enorme para que, por culpa del eco, sus gemidos, suspiros y pequeños jadeos fueran escuchados por toda la biblioteca.

-Y a dónde se supone que estamos yendo ahora-. Trató de cambiar de tema Zoro para que Robin se olvidase de los sucesos en la biblioteca, por lo menos durante lo que restaba de cita.

Robin se detuvo al instante volviéndose hacia Zoro que hizo lo propio sin dejar de mirar para ella con la curiosidad ocultando cualquier otra emoción que solamente les metería en una nueva sesión de seppun y caricias. ¿Y qué había de malo con ello? Para Zoro el lugar, en medio de un camino que podía ser transitado por cualquiera en cualquier momento, no resultaba muy adecuado. Pero más porque se conocía y sabía que de seguir por ahí no podría contenerse durante mucho más tiempo.

_Y ella lo sabe muy bien_.

-¿A dónde?-. Repitió Zoro con un falso tono de confusión.-Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti.

Robin le lanzó una inquisitiva mirada sabiendo que cómo era posible eso si era él quien estaba dirigiendo el camino. Por supuesto que decidió permanecer en silencio a la espera de que finalmente Zoro se hundiera y confesase. Aunque sabía que era algo muy difícil de que pudiera ocurrir conociendo el estoicismo del que hacía gala el kengou.

-Pues yo te seguía a ti, kenshi-san.

Aquello si que le sorprendió pues, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, se atrevería a seguir las direcciones dadas por Zoro? O eso era un buen significado de lo que Robin quería y apreciaba a Zoro o… estaba teniendo un momento a su costa.

_… adivina…_

Sin previo aviso la agarró por los brazos y la cercó contra una de las columnas del paseo. Se habían besado en el bar, otra vez mientras volvían a pasear por la ciudad y, finalmente, en la biblioteca. En este último lugar, Zoro había pensado que estando solamente esos solos en aquella enorme sala, y en una parte en donde no parecía que fuera muy concurrido, sería el lugar perfecto para que pudiera besarla sin interrupciones. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que el sonido de sus suspiros y jadeos recorrerían todo el lugar hasta llegas a la bibliotecaria?

Otro lugar al que no podrían volver. Por suerte tampoco es que fuera su intención el hacerlo.

Pero ahora, de vuelta en la calle y por un lugar en donde no pudieran molestar a nadie por querer besarse, Zoro podía devolverle el mismo momento de la noche anterior en donde había sido Robin quien le besó de improviso por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo. En aquel momento Zoro solo pudo pensar en que ella se había burlado de él pero ahora, siendo él quien inició el seppun, sabía por qué lo había hecho.

Robin no se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaban haciendo y simplemente se dejaba llevar por las intensas sensaciones que le provocaban el besar a Zoro. Para ser una primera cita estaba siendo muy completa en materia de seppun. Es de suponer que es lo que ocurre cuando sales con alguien con el que ya has pasado bastante tiempo a su lado.

Sentir sus manos acariciarle su vientre rodeándolo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su propio cuerpo. Un cuerpo expuesto con su camisa abierta. Sus labios no se despegaban mientras sus lenguas entraban en silencioso y húmedo contacto.

Alguien debería haberles dicho que en una primera cita el seppun se dejaba para el final como despedida pero… viéndoles nadie diría que se trataba de una primera cita.

Robin estaba teniendo uno de sus mejores momentos pero ahora debería ser el turno por parte de Zoro para hacer algo que le gustase a él, como ella había hecho con lo de ir a la biblioteca para admirar aquella increíble colección. Por supuesto que el besarse era algo que parecía que le gustaba al kengou, pero como también valía para ella pues no podía ser contado.

Separándose, de una manera no muy convencida, Robin le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa intentando ver si, a pesar del nuevo nivel en el que se encontraban en su relación personal, podía seguir provocándole con ellas.

-¿Nani?-. Preguntó con aire desconfiado Zoro al darse cuenta del rostro que tenía Robin con esa caída de ojos y sonrisa maliciosa.

_Aún sigo teniéndolo_-, pensó orgullosa Robin.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora, kenshi-san?-. Le preguntó Robin mientas sus dedos acariciaban la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba el torso de Zoro.

Por supuesto que conociendo a Zoro podía tratarse únicamente de un par de cosas y ya que antes tuvieron su momento para comer y beber pues solamente podía quedar… ¿Entrenar y dormir?

-Gomen, Robin pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de que hacer-. Se podía ver por la cara que ponía Zoro que lamentaba tener que decirlo pero que así era lo que pasaba.-Si quieres podemos hacer algo que tú quieras.

-Pero la cita es de los dos, kenshi-san-, le dijo Robin negando con la cabeza.-y deberíamos hacer algo que nos guste.

-A mí me gusta estar contigo.

Si no fuera por la mirada sorprendida de Robin, Zoro no se habría dado de cuenta de lo que acababa de decir en voz alta. Allá iban todos los comentarios y actitudes con respecto al tener que ir junto a Robin que había dicho y hecho desde que la conoció. Y todo por una escueta frase que tuvo el descaro de salir sin permiso.

Por suerte para Zoro, Robin no quiso profundizar en su desliz.

-Entonces continuemos el camino para ver hasta donde nos lleva-. Robin inició de nuevo la marcha arrastrando a un petrificado Zoro que tenía su rostro enrojecido.-¿Te parece bien, kenshi-san?

Zoro asintió incapaz de atreverse a abrir la boca por miedo a lo que pudiera surgir de ella. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para recomponerse y poder controlar sus acciones para evitar exponerse de esta manera.

_Y todo es por su presencia… para nada sirve mi entrenamiento con Robin_.

__________

Cuando Robin dejó de soñar despierta se encontró con una sorpresa inesperada. Bueno, no mucho pero… en fin, que se había hecho la idea de que esto no iba a suceder estando en donde estaban. Por supuesto que una vez más Zoro consiguió sorprenderla de nuevo.

_Seguro que diga lo que diga no se lo va a tomar muy bien… pues entonces…_

-Bonito bosque, ¿verdad, kenshi-san?

No necesitaba mirar para Robin para saber que sus labios estaban formando aquella sonrisa que parecía haber sido hecha para tortura del kengou. Había pensado que iba a ser capaz de lograr regresar al camino antes de que Robin volviera en si pero con su suerte estaba claro que no lo iba a lograr.

-Hmmpff.

Aquella respuesta logró sacarle unas delicadas risas a Robin que, en vez de enfadar a Zoro, lograron que el kengou se resignase a su suerte. No había nada más que hacerle. Había sido culpa suya y de su pésimo sentido de la orientación así que no tenía mucho sentido intentar negar algo que resultaba obvio para cualquiera de los dos.

-Arigatou por traerme por aquí, kenshi-san-. Le dijo Robin apretando su agarre en el brazo de Zoro.

Sabía que lo decía por no enfadarle pero en estos momentos, teniéndola junto a él pues no le importaba nada. Podía reírse de él, hacer cualquier tipo de comentario acerca de su falta de orientación que no le importaría en absoluto. Teniéndola a su lado podía soportar cualquier cosa y conseguir lo que quisiera proponerse.

-Pues has tenido suerte que nos perdiéramos en el bosque y no que hiciera que regresáramos a la ciudad, pues esa era una posibilidad más real para que pudiera haber sucedido.

De pronto dejaron el bosque atrás al entrar en un hermoso claro que era presidido por una pequeña laguna de aguas claras y cristalinas procedentes de una pequeña cascada. No podía decirse si se habían quedado sin palabras por la belleza de aquel paraje o, simplemente, estaban actuando como era normal en ellos dos.

-Esplendido.

La voz de Robin arrastraba tanto que Zoro no pudo evitar pensar en cuantas cosas habrá presenciado durante toda su vida. Cuando no se encontrase en huída del Sekai Seifu y las organizaciones que, por su presencia en ellas, desaparecían sin remedio.

-Simplemente es una muestra de la naturaleza. Tampoco es para tanto pues como este sitio los habrá por todo el mundo-. Dijo con tono despreocupado Zoro.

Robin no se iba a dejar engañar por la actitud de Zoro. Le había visto el brillo en sus ojos y sabía que le había impresionado el lugar tanto o más como a ella.

Acercándose al borde de la laguna acarició la superficie del agua antes de introducir los dedos de la mano bajo ella. Parecía que las sorpresas no paraban de suceder una tras otra.

-Está fresquita-. La mirada de Robin se volvió hacia Zoro y este no pudo evitar tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al encontrarse bajo aquel escrutinio. La sonrisa que la acompañaba empeoraba la situación.-Perfecta para un pequeño baño.

Zoro no supo por qué su boca no había aprendido a controlarse y dejar que su cerebro pensase primero, o lo intentase por lo menos, antes de ponerse a decir lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Tal vez en el futuro lo logaría pero, para su desgracia, no fue hoy.

-Si no hemos traído ningún bañador.

Poniéndose en pie y encarando a Zoro, Robin dejó su abrigo sobre una roca sin dejar de sonreírle por un solo momento a su nakama.

-No, no los hemos traído.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 6: No es solo un Baño, ¿verdad?**

______________________________

Mira que estos dos 'perderse' por no saber que hacer en una cita… por lo menos parecen algo más tranquilos el uno con el otro. Y si no saben que hacer siempre les queda el ponerse a besarse pues parece que le cogieron más que gusto a hacerlo. ;P Aunque la manera en que terminó el capítulo es mucho más sugerente acerca de lo siguiente que puede ocurrir en la cita.

Poco a poco esto está llegando a su fin y no sé si se llegará a ver el final de la cita. ;DD Huy que malo sería, ¿verdad?

**GLOSARIO:**

**Gohan**: Cena.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Tomodachi**: Amigo.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Mecchen**: Muchachas.

**Kouhii**: Café.

**Orenjiju-su**: Zumo de naranja.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Oroka**: Estúpida.

**Nakai**: Camarera.

**Irasshai**: Bienvenidos.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Pasuteru**: Pastel.

**Shima**: Isla.

**Gomen**: Lo siento.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Bijo**: Hermosa mujer.

**Kannouteki**: Sensuales.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Saigishin**: Celos.

**Tobokeru**: Fingiendo ignorancia. Haciéndose la inocente.

**Nanikuwanukao**: Inocente mirada.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Manojo**: Novias.

**It tou ryuu**: Estilo una katana.

**Tawagoto**: Tonterías.

**Nani**: Qué.

**Sekai Seifu**: Gobierno Mundial.

Bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte de la cita de Zoro y Robin. Por ahora todo va muy tranquilo y, conociéndoles, seguirá de esta manera porque ellos no son de ese tipo de personas impulsivas que saltan sobre el otro a la primera provocación. ;DDD

**Reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**: Bueno, lo de Sanji ya no lo vamos a descubrir a estas alturas… ;P

La verdad es que me resultó muy difícil meterles en algo de faena ya que tengo la impresión que los dos no tienen experiencia respecto a las citas.

Gracias por la review y por pasarte siempre.

**Dragonazul**: Me dejas más ¿tranquilo? caray, con tus lecturas ;DD

Robin nunca responde según las expectativas así que decirlo directamente, lo que sorprende a Zoro, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. ¿Dobles sentidos? Nah, ¿por qué dirías algo así? ;P

**Rromy**: Espero que tu línea de pensamientos no te hayan llevado por el mismo camino que a la pareja porque me parece que van a querer algo de intimidad. ;P

Supongo que tienes suerte entonces de que tengas algo sobre One Piece tan cercano a ti… aunque creo que preferirías otra cosa ;DD

Gracias por los besos y…^^

P.D. Bueno, para dejártelo claro solamente debes fijarte en la imagen de mi profile y podrás ver la respuesta a tu pregunta.;P

**Dayanarod**: Muchas gracias por todas las reviews que mandaste. Supongo que leer fics en la uni es lo mejor que se puede hacer allí ;P Es que Zoro con tanta seriedad que se gasta resulta demasiado sencillo provocarle de esta manera y Robin parece que eligió esto como modo de vida. ;DD ¿Cómo que caras de Sanji, léase pervertido? Zoro giraría la cabeza a un lado y pondría una mueca o media sonrisa al tiempo que lanzaba algún gruñido por haber sido manipulado. ;P

Es uno de esos dibujos en los que ves lo que quieres ver ;DD así todos tienen razón en lo que dicen que ven en el dibujo.^^ Más que Celestina lo que pretendía era dejarles la habitación a solas para que pudieran hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Hablar y no 'hablar' ya que Chopper es demasiado inocente para imaginarse la posible salida a dicha conversación. Tómate una copita para leer el lemmon ;P

Bueno, debo decir que el lemmon fue bastante más corto pues lo principal del capítulo fue la 'más que extraña' conversación que mantuvieron y de qué manera la tuvieron. Es que el pobre es demasiado curioso al observar lo bien que se lo pasa Nami ;DDD

Es que era Robin quien debía elegir y no tú ;P… pobre Zoro en ese caso ;DD

¿Dan un paseo? Paseo dado. ¿Ir a comer? Comieron algo. ¿Se acabó la cita? No pero ya tienen un poco de intimidad. ^^

No muy extenso ya que aún queda otra parte de la cita… ¿el final? Lo veremos luego.

Otra vez Gracias por las reviews ^^

**Naye**: Lo de Chopper creo que fue en el último capítulo de "¿Perdido y Encontrado?" en donde dejé caer cierta posibilidad para Chopper. Usopp tiene a Kaya pero, claro está, la distancia es lo que tiene. Franky busca a una mujer ¡¡SUPER!! y, en mi sincera opinión, que no me dediqué a pensarla durante el tiempo suficiente para que no parezca una locura, le sentaría muy bien que saliera con Boa Hancock.^^

Y Sanji… mientras no cambie de actitud verá al resto de sus nakama con lindas mujeres mientras el se encuentra solito ;P

Gracias por todo.

**Otaku-SIG**: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic. Es bueno ver a gente nueva por aquí.^^

**Kira**: No sé que mente tan perversa pensáis que tiene Robin para que os sorprenda el que le haya pedido una cita… ¿en qué estabais pensando todos vosotros? ;P

Gracias.

Tras estas reviews toca esperar por las próximas si así lo deseáis.

Esperando que alguien más quiera ver la continuación de la cita me despido. Dejen alguna review si ese es su gusto pero lean tranquilos.

Nos leemos.^^


	7. Capítulo 6: No es solo un Baño, ¿verdad?

**Walk more slowly**

**Capítulo 6: No es solo un Baño, ¿verdad?**

Zoro observaba atónito, y sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada, como Robin se quitaba las sandalias dejando sus pies expuestos. A pesar de la sorpresa por la acción que estaba haciendo Robin, Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír al rostro feliz de la koukogakusha mientras movía aquellos deditos que parecían disfrutar de esta libertad.

Permitiéndose disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones Robin permanecía allí de pie abrazándose a si misma mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba el vientre expuesto. Aquel ínfimo contacto era suficiente para desear que fueran otras manos quienes se encargasen de producirle dichas sensaciones.

Ante él observaba como aquellas manos subieron por el cuerpo de Robin pero sin llevarse la blusa por lo que aquella uruwashii seguía oculto al mundo, un mundo que ahora mismo únicamente lo representaba Zoro. Existían dos posibilidades para quitarse la blusa, o todas las que aquella mente podía llegar a discurrir. Las tiras se deslizaron sobre sus hombros mientras las manos, cruelmente mantuvieron la blusa en su sitio impidiendo cualquier tipo de visión de su cuerpo.

La visión de cómo iba apareciendo lo que aquella blusa había tenido la desfachatez de ocultarle a Zoro fue siendo almacenada en su cabeza de tal manera que nunca jamás pudiera olvidarse de cualquier pequeño detalle de este momento.

Robin dejó un brazo ocultando sus pechos mientras que con la otra mano se despojaba finalmente de la blusa que colocó sobre el abrigo. Su sonrisa desapareció de la vista de Zoro cuando ella se volvió para darle la espalda. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Robin para desperezarse y levantar los brazos sobre su cabeza estirándolos todo lo que le resultaba posible. A pesar de que a Zoro le resultaba imposible poder ver aquella escena había tenido el suficiente contacto, directo e indirecto, con ese cuerpo para saber lo que se estaba perdiendo. Aunque eso no quería decir que fuera algo bueno pues solamente hacía aumentarle la necesidad de acercarse a ella.

A pesar de la inmersión en que se encontraba con sus pensamientos pudo escuchar el sonido del cinturón siendo desabrochado y se dispuso a que luego llegase el sonido de un botón o una cremallera pero no parecía que fuera a llegar, en su lugar vio como Robin empezó a bajarse el pantalón mientras emitía un sonido que, a oídos de Zoro, era lo más iroppoi que había escuchado… por ahora.

Podía sentir su aliento atrapado en la garganta cuando vio aquellas nalgas siendo descubiertas por sus ojos. Inclinándose ligeramente Robin marcó su trasero mientras continuaba librándose del pantalón que para Zoro se había convertido en una prenda odiada por haber mantenido oculto aquel cuerpo de su vista.

Un par de últimos movimientos y el pantalón fue finalmente despojado y colocado al lado del resto de su ropa para dejar a una completamente desnuda Robin, salvo por un diminuto tanga que hacía juego con la camisa del kenshi… por lo menos de lo que podía llegar a verse.

Totalmente fascinado, y paralizado, por aquella increíble visión no pudo siquiera intentar moverse cuando Robin empezó a caminar hacia la laguna y sus pies se introdujeron en el agua. Pudo verse un estremecimiento recorrer aquel cuerpo perfecto que tuvo un reflejo en el cuerpo de Zoro. Sabía que sino fuera por su fuerte espíritu ya habría estado recorriendo aquel cuerpo desde el primer instante en que anunció su intención de tomar un baño. El que lo fuera hacer completamente desnuda no le causaba un esfuerzo mayor para contenerse porque él sabía como debía comportarse, no como cierto kukku que en esta situación él ya…

_Ni siquiera pienses en una posibilidad como esa…_

Su atención era tal que incluso inmerso en sus pensamientos no apartó la vista de Robin y vio como aquel tanga era removido de su cuerpo tras cruzar sus largas piernas. Un movimiento que, ¡¡Nunca jamás!!, iba a ser observado por otras personas. Ni en esta vida ni en la otra si Zoro tuviera que decir algo al respecto.

Aquel pequeño pedazo de tela abandonó la mano de Robin y, mecido por el viento, fue atrapado por un 'brazo fleur' que se encargó de su colocación junto al resto de su ropa.

¿En qué podía estar pensando Zoro en estos momentos con una, ahora si que si, completamente desnuda Robin? Pues como siempre en algo más que lo posiblemente más obvio que todos estarían haciendo de estar en su privilegiado lugar; pero él no pudo pensar sino que como usuaria de una Akuma no mi el agua no era una buena aliada.

-¡¡Kuso!!

Solamente había sido necesario dar 'voz' a aquel pensamiento para que Robin se desplomase en el agua y quedase sumergida por completo. En un instante estaba ante él como una Megami y al momento había sido engullida por el agua.

De un solo movimiento se quitó la camisa corriendo dispuesto a lanzarse al agua para salvar a aquella inconsciente que había cometido una temeridad semejante solo por realizar una escena inolvidable para el kengou.

Un par de pasos en el agua y a varios metros de distancia emerge el esbelto y único cuerpo de Robin, la cual llevaba una enorme sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. No parecía para nada en peligro pero Zoro si, cuando, a causa de aquella súbita aparición, tropezó con algo que había en el fondo de la laguna y se dio de bruces contra la superficie. Aquello atrajo la atención de Robin que le miró entre confundida y divertida al verle farfullar algo bajo el agua mientras se veía en su rostro que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no saltar hacia ella y sacudirla para ver si le entraba algo de razón en su cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo, kenshi-san?

No fue el tono divertido de su voz o que le estuviera mirando con aquellos ojos azules que alguna vez habían formado parte del Cielo. Por supuesto no era porque se encontrase desnuda apenas a una distancia salvable con un par de pasos. No, no había sido nada de eso, sino la presencia que pudo sentir tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón. Era como si tuviera la esencia de Robin en su interior.

Alzando la cabeza del agua la vio allí de pie con gruesas gotas de agua burlándose de él mientras recorrían aquel cuerpo antes de que lo pudieran hacer sus manos y dedos, sus labios y seppun, o su lengua. Sentir las caricias de aquella melena sobre su piel. Nada de esto era un sueño sino la pura realidad que únicamente pedía que se levantase para que ambos pudieran dar cumplimiento a sus deseos.

-Pues si-. Dijo Zoro poniéndose en pie.-¿Se puede saber qué diablos ha sido eso?

Acercando un dedo a un pecho entró en contacto con una de las gotas de agua que recorrían su cuerpo, justamente con la que permanecía su turno para precipitarse desde el pezón erecto gracias a la excitación de la situación actual y por el frescor del agua en el que se había sumergido.

Zoro observó como aquella gota permaneció en el dedo hasta que, llevada a los labios de Robin, los humedeció ofreciéndoles su ínfima vitalidad.

-Solamente quería sentir el agua deslizándose por mi… cabello-, dijo con una medio sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie.-como también por mi cuerpo. ¿Hice algo indebido?

Zoro empezó a quitarse el calzado que tenía completamente encharcado mientras le intentaba lanzar una mirada acusadora pero que le resultaba totalmente imposible dada la situación en la que se encontraban. Por ello su mirada solamente le estaba sirviendo para llenar de más deseo a la koukogakusha.

-Pues suponía que serías más inteligente que el baka de nuestro senchou pero me parece que has pasado demasiado tiempo en esta tripulación de locos porque se te ha pegado la inconsciencia de todos ellos-. Un tiro perfecto dejó caer su calzado justo sobre su camisa.-¿No se supone que vosotros, los poseedores de una Akuma no mi, no podéis meteros en el agua?

No fue mucha sorpresa que Robin le sonriera de aquella manera. No sabía cómo pero su lógica deducción había errado por algún motivo. Casi resultaba inútil el intentar superar a Robin en capacidad de deducción sino fuera porque le gustaba lo que veía.

-Eso se refiere al agua de mar, kenshi-san; y esta laguna es de agua dulce lo que, a pesar de ello, si me afecta algo, ya que toda el agua tiene el mismo origen, pero únicamente si me quedase mucho tiempo totalmente con el cuerpo bajo el agua-. Le hacía gracia como a pesar de haberse caído al agua se encontraba totalmente con la boca seca.-Si no fuera así, mi aseo personal sería bastante desastroso, ¿no lo crees así?

Mientras intentaba recuperar el control se encontró en manos, literalmente, de Robin que le cogió por la cintura del pantalón atrayéndolo hacia ella, algo a lo que Zoro no se opuso. De un solo movimiento le desabrochó el botón pero antes de que pudiera bajarle la cremallera, o directamente el pantalón, Zoro le agarró la mano deteniéndola sabiendo que así fue capaz porque Robin lo quiso. No tenía ninguna duda de que si ella no hubiera querido habría logrado detenerle, aunque solamente fuera de manera temporal, pero quiso saber qué tenía en mente el kengou.

_El simple contacto de su mano sobre mi piel agarrándome de la muñeca ya es suficiente para encender mi cuerpo, ¿qué me podrá hacer cuando me lo devore?_

-Tal vez sea solamente yo pero, ¿no te estás acelerando un poco?

Vale, esta no era la posible pregunta que Robin pensase que pudiera hacerle estando ella completamente desnuda y con sus manos dispuestas a hacer lo propio con él. ¿Realmente se estaba precipitando con todo esto?

_Genial, ya la has enfadado_.

Este pensamiento pasó por la mente de Zoro cuando sintió las manos de Robin liberar el agarre que tenía del pantalón del kengou y retrocedió varios pasos hasta llenarle toda su visión con aquel cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Eso es lo que crees, kenshi-san?

La verdad era que le resultaba muy difícil el poder pensar en cualquier cosa teniendo la imagen de Robin completamente desnuda ante él; pero no se iba a dejar dominar por sus más básicos instintos.

-Tú me dirás, ya que eres quien se encuentra desnuda y con la intención de dejarme a mí de igual manera-. Por supuesto que no se quejaba por ello pero tenía que dejar las cosas bastante claras para que luego no hubiera protestas y acusaciones. Zoro no creía tener estómago para soportar posibles protestas por parte de Robin si esto llegara hasta cierto punto y luego llegara a pensar que no era lo que en verdad quería. Entonces ya sería demasiado tarde para devolvérselo.-Como he dicho, no he tenido citas ya que me he centrado toda mi vida en la culminación de mi ambición, pero no creo que llegar a este punto-, Zoro levantó la mirada al cielo.-apenas unas horas después de empezar una primera cita pueda considerarse habitual.

Robin había cruzado sus brazos a la espalda, de la manera que sabía que a Zoro lo llegaba a enloquecer y que, ahora estando desnuda, podía verse el efecto que tenía sobre su cuerpo; en especial sobre sus pechos.

-La verdad es que no es muy habitual, supongo, ya que tampoco he tenido cits para poder comparar, aunque he leído bastante sobre el tema, pero es lo que me pido a mí misma, kenshi-san-. Le admitió Robin serenamente mirando para sus ojos directamente.-¿No lo sientes tú de igual manera?

Aquella respuesta podía dar vuelta a toda la situación. A su incipiente relación de pareja, que no de nakama, que podría terminarse con una sola palabra.

-Por supuesto, pero solamente quería saber tú opinión-. Los labios de Zoro formaron su media sonrisa.-¿No eres tú a quién le gusta saber todas las respuestas?

-Así es, kenshi-san- acostumbrado ya a las sonrisas de Robin, Zoro sospechaba, acertadamente, que la que le estaba ofreciendo en estos momentos traía algo más-. ¿Estás nervioso por algo?

_Y eso me lo pregunta estando completamente desnuda. La verdad es que no se puede saber cuando se trata de una pregunta en serio o una preparada para manipular. Siendo yo a quién se la dice… es para manipularme_.

-Yo nunca me pongo nervioso- le respondió todo serio.

-Pero seguro que sabes como _relajarte_ tú solo, kenshi-san- el tono de Robin era bastante sospechoso, y los ojos entornados lo hacían mucho más-. Me pregunto si en esos momentos piensas en mí.

-Pues no- sentenció Zoro secamente.

-¿No?- Robin, a pesar de mostrarse tranquila y controlada, no podía evitar sentirse confusa y algo dolida por ese hecho.

-La verdad es que ya no lo hago- le aclaró Zoro-. Al principio si lo hacía pero, con el paso del tiempo, dejé de pensar en ti cuando estoy relajándome.

Aquello, a parte de dejarla algo desconcertada, aunque no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción en su rostro, le hizo pensar en que había dicho que dejó de pensar en ella por lo que, claramente, había pensando en ella mientras se relajaba. Pero, ¿y ahora?, ¿en quién podría estar pensando mientras se relaja?

-¿Pensabas en mí, kenshi-san?

-Desde el primer momento en que te apareciste en el Merry no pude evitar el pensar en ti durante esos momentos en los que busco relajarme- le dijo Zoro con total sinceridad-. Claro que, una vez Luffy te aceptó como nakama, se me fue haciendo más y más difícil el seguir pensando en ti durante esos momentos tan… intensos.

¿Qué era lo que significaba esto? Parecía como si Zoro la hubiera deseado cuando le resultaba totalmente imposible el poder tenerla pero, una vez en la misma tripulación, la tentación por lo prohibido, se fue disipando con el tiempo.

_Pero, a pesar de ello, aquí está junto a mí, medio desnudo, en un lago que humedece mi cuerpo totalmente expuesto_.

-Pero si ya no piensas en mí en esos momentos, ¿piensas en alguien más?

Como ocurre en este tipo de situaciones, una vez realizada la pregunta deseas no haberla hecho nunca porque no te sientes con fuerzas para poder soportar la posible respuesta. A pesar de todo, a Robin también le pasaban estas cosas.

-Por supuesto que pienso en alguien, aunque me estuviera concentrando en no hacerlo, resulta imposible el conseguir no pensar en nada- Zoro cerró los ojos durante un instante-, y ya me dirás como hacer para no pensar en Nami estando en la misma tripulación.

El corazón de Robin sintió un dolor muy profundo que no fue reflejado exteriormente. Demasiada práctica en controlar sus sentimientos para que se le pudiera escapar algo semejante.

-¿Nami-san?- ni siquiera su tono mostraba lo dolida que se sentía-. Nadie lo diría.

-Lo sé, ahora resulta obvio pero, cuando la conocí, no se le parecía en nada a como es ahora. Bueno, la verdad es que sólo se necesitaron unas veinticuatro horas para darme cuenta de cómo es realmente.

-Y sigues pensando en ella mientras te _relajas_, kenshi-san.

-No siempre en ella. Por suerte, o por desgracia, tengo a muchos en mente que me ayudan a relajarme- Zoro se echó un poco de agua en el rostro para refrescarse. Él y sus ideas-. Como ese dichoso ero-kukku que no se me va de la cabeza ni en esos momentos.

Ni que decir que era una suerte que el rostro de Robin pudiera permanecer inexpresivo porque esto la había dejado helada.

-Ahí estoy yo tratando de relajarme, dándole una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Sudando y agotándome con el esfuerzo tratando de relajarme y siempre tiene que aparecérseme en mente logrando que pierda el ritmo y se me acelere. Más y más rápido y con más y más fuerza hasta que quedo reventado y, al final, ¿de relajado? Nada.

-Nami… y Sanji…- a Robin se le hacía muy difícil el imaginar a Zoro en plena acción mientras piensa en sus dos nakama- y ¿piensas en ellos en esos momentos?

-Es que no puedo evitarlo- dijo Zoro derrotado-. Incluso Luffy en ciertos momentos, ya sabes cómo es nuestro senchou- Zoro se detuvo a pensar-. La verdad es que debo decir que, por una o por otra, siempre acabo pensando en mis nakama en esos momentos.

Robin seguía seria. Tanto que, incluso, empezaba a sentirse algo fría, y no por el hecho de encontrarse desnuda. Se cruzó de brazos en un gesto defensivo.

-Menos conmigo.

Zoro asintió a las palabras de Robin.

-Exacto. Menos contigo- Zoro sonreía de medio lado-. Ya no.

-La verdad es que…- realmente Robin se estaba quedando, increíblemente, sin palabras-, no me esperaba que pudieras sentir de esa manera por Sanji, o por el resto.

Robin no sabía si debía dejar como estaban las cosas o, en su defecto, tratar de hacer algo para que también sintiera lo mismo por ella. Después de todo resultaba muy duro el volver encontrarse fuera.

-Ni que no estuviera claro que ese maldito ero-kukku me saca de las casillas con la manera tan ridícula de comportarse, siempre molestando y encima de toda onna que se le cruza en el camino. La verdad es que deberíamos habernos traído una foto de la obaasan esa que lo traumatizaba con sólo verla. O uno de sus carteles de busca…- y, a pesar de que a Zoro las cosas le llegaban a su ritmo, al final siempre se daba de cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Aquí mucho más fácil encontrándose ellos dos solos-, ¿de qué estás hablando, onna?- Zoro no pudo reprimir eso último dadas las insinuaciones de Robin.

-Pues que piensas en todos tus nakama mientras te estás _relajando_. La verdad es que pudiera pensar, dado lo que he visto de cada uno de vosotros, que tus gustos serían…

-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!- le interrumpió Zoro.

-Pues que piensas en tus nakama, sobre todo en Nami y Sanji, mientras te estás _relajando_, ofreciéndote autoplacer, kenshi-san.

Al oír aquello Zoro se quedó helado durante un buen rato. Aunque, por supuesto, no duró mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!

-Has sido tú quien dije pensar en ellos mientras te _relajas_, kenshi-san- le recordó algo confusa Robin-. ¿Por qué te enfadas entonces?

-Porque tus insinuaciones no tienen ninguna base. Se supone que eres la persona más observadora con la que me he cruzado nunca- dijo Zoro sinceramente- pero, a pesar de ello, te equivocas sobre mí cuando hablo de relajarme.

-¿No te estabas refiriendo a que te masturbabas?- le dijo Robin sin ningún tipo de preámbulos.

Zoro se encontraba ruborizado, y dando gracias de que el agua en la que se encontraban estuviera fría porque necesitaba enfriar sus ánimos antes de que pudiera reaccionar de una mala manera respecto a Robin.

-Mi vida está dedicada en la consecución de mi ambición, la de ser el mejor kenshi del Mundo y todos mis esfuerzos se dedican a tal fin. Por eso entreno tanto y, en esos entrenamientos, resultan necesarios poner rostro a un rival, y no hay nadie mejor que la bruja y el ero-kukku para ello. Los demás cuando logran molestarme también acaban al otro lado del filo de mis katana durante mis entrenamientos- le explicó Zoro-. Y cuando no estoy entrenando, descanso pensando en lo que debo hacer para lograr seguir mejorando mi poder y técnica. Siempre estoy dedicándome a este objetivo porque es el propósito de mi existencia. Una meta semejante, creía que, precisamente, tú lo entenderías.

-Pero, aún así, lo pusiste todo en riesgo al ir a tratar de salvarme, kenshi-san.

Zoro le quitó importancia a un hecho que la tenía.

-Nuestro senchou lo dejó muy claro. Había que recuperar a nuestra nakama y así lo hicimos.

-Pero perdiste tiempo por culpa mía y ¿aún así no me has puesto ante tus katana?

Robin estaba confundida y Zoro podía darse cuenta de ello, aunque su tono de voz seguía sonando igual que siempre. ¿Cómo poder darse cuenta del cambio en Robin?

-¡¿Perder el tiempo?!- Zoro no podía entender como alguien tan inteligente como Robin podía, a veces, tan a menudo, cometer juicios tan erróneos-. Gracias a tus estúpidas acciones, realizadas por una sensación de que hacías lo correcto, pude tener unos buenos combates en donde mejorar.

-Siempre deseando el tener problemas- recordó Robin las palabras de Zoro durante su segundo incursión el bosque de Skypiea.

-Y ahora tendremos al Sekai Seifu como rival. Todos sus más poderosos guerreros serán enviados contra nosotros- Zoro sonreía como un verdadero demonio y Robin comprendía por qué le habían llegado a llamar de esa manera a Zoro. Por un motivo bien diferente al que a ella también la llamaran Oni-. Nunca me arrepiento de nada de lo que hago si me encuentro seguro de ello.

-Eres único, kenshi-san- admitió Robin relajándose, lo que significaba que sus brazos ya no se encontraban cruzados ante ella-. Pero, si no recuerdo mal, yo también te he llegado a molestar, con mis comentarios, en algunas ocasiones. Recientemente.

-Y ¿por qué no pienso en ti, mientras entreno, en como mis katana cortarían tu carne con tanta facilidad que la sangre tardaría segundos en darse cuenta de la existencia de una herida por la que brotar?- aquella manera de expresarse, tan poética, hizo sonreír a Robin-. No quiere decir que no piense en ti si no que- Zoro cerró una mano cogiéndola por debajo de la mandíbula y atrayéndola hacia él-, cuando lo hago, se trata de un diferente tipo de pensamientos.

-¿Menos violentos y más agradables?- susurró Robin cerca de los labios de Zoro, unos labios que le mostraron esa sonrisa de satisfacción que tanto le gustaba ver.

-No veo ninguna diferencia entre ellos- Robin también sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Yo tampoco, kenshi-san.

Y con esto la ínfima distancia que los separaba desapareció en cuanto sus labios se encontraron. Un seppun, esta vez, buscado por Zoro, deseado por ambos. Sus cuerpos se juntan dando forma a una única figura mientras Robin, siendo agarrada por la cintura, e incluso por más abajo, se agarra con las piernas por la cintura de Zoro mientras este camina absorto en los seppun de Robin.

Ciertamente había ciertos aspectos de la vida que a ambos se les escapaban por haberlas dedicado, enteramente, en la consecución de sus ambiciones, o sueños, y que, por una u otra razón, diferentes según cada uno de ellos, les impidió el disfrutar de lo que el mundo, la vida, puede llegar a ofrecerles.

Robin recordaba las palabras de Saul sobre que un día encontraría a sus nakama, a las personas que le harían ver que nadie en este Mundo nace para estar sola. Y, por suerte para ella, entre esas personas encontró a la que nunca la llegaría a dejar sola. A Zoro.

Zoro recordaba las palabras de Mihawk sobre que debía encontrar su verdadero yo, el auténtico Mundo y volverse más fuerte. Su verdadero yo………… a la mente de Zoro le vino el momento final de su lucha contra Kaku, cuando su espíritu llegó a materializarse en la forma de un Asura, y no pudo evitar pensar el motivo de tal cambio. El sufrimiento de Robin. El auténtico Mundo, dónde uno vive, no podía ser ningún lugar fuera de donde se encontraba ahora mismo, en los brazos, y piernas, de Robin. y ¿no se vuelve uno más fuerte cuándo trata de defender a los que uno ama?

_Parece que eres todo lo que necesito en este Mundo, Robin_.

A pesar de que se encontraban, bastante, ocupados besándose, eso no le impedía a Zoro el caminar mientras tanto. No es que se fuera a perder o algo parecido ya que se encontraba en medio de un pequeño lago. Aunque sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la pequeña cascada que llenaba la pequeña laguna. Ante la sorpresa por aquella agua inesperada, Zoro detuvo sus pasos para dejarles, justo, bajo la cascada.

Robin, separando sus labios de los de Zoro, se echó hacia atrás de manera que era ahora su torso el cual se encontraba bajo aquella caída de agua. Un torso que fue besado por Zoro con delicadeza. Cada parte de él. El ruido de la cascada ahogaba los gemidos de Robin cuando la boca de Zoro llegó a chuparle los pechos. Ahogaba pero no dañaba si no que, en cambio, era una sensación muy placentera. Para ambos.

Cuando sintió como los besos de Zoro abandonaban sus pechos, Robin se echó adelante para recuperar para ella aquellos labios mientras liberaba, de la presa de sus piernas, la cintura del kengou. Y, aprovechando que la atención de Zoro se encontraba, completamente en ella, y sus seppun, Robin deslizó dentro del pantalón de Zoro una de sus manos que no tardó nada en agarrar el sexo erecto, y enclaustrado del kengou. Ese momento trajo un intenso suspiro por parte de Zoro que Robin devoró.

-Ahora veamos si piensas en mí cuando te _relajes_, kenshi-san- le dijo Robin con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios mientras empezaba a mover su mano por todo aquel sexo que se encontraba en su poder.

Sin dejar de acariciarle el miembro, Robin volvió a besar los labios de Zoro que ahora se encontraban algo temblorosos a causa de las sensaciones tan placenteras que le estaba provocando con la interactuación con su sexo. El botón del pantalón fue abierto sin ningún problema y la cremallera descendió como lo hizo, luego, el pantalón hasta terminar a la altura de los tobillos de Zoro. Retrocediendo lo necesario, Robin logró poner la cascada justo entre ellos dos, aunque también hizo que se quitara de encima del pantalón para que pudiera llevarlo, vía _brazo fleur_, hasta donde se encontraba el resto de sus ropas.

El hecho de que la cascada cayera justo sobre su miembro, no hacía si no aumentar el deseo en toda y cada una de las células del cuerpo de Zoro. Lo mismo que ocurría en el de Robin al ver el estado en el que lograba dejar al kengou.

-¡¿…Robin…?!

A la koukogakusha le gustaba escuchar ese tono fogoso en la voz de Zoro, a través de sus dientes apretados, porque significaba que, a pesar de todo lo que pudiera hacer o decir, tenía un, más que, palpable efecto en él.

-¿En quién estás pensando ahora, kenshi-san?- le preguntó de manera inocente aunque ambos sabían que de inocencia no tenía nada dicha pregunta.

-En la misma persona que me obliga a entrenar cuando no toca entrenamiento, en la que me obliga a despertarme porque no me deja ni en sueños, en la que logra enturbiar mi concentración con una sola de sus miradas- mientras Zoro hablaba, Robin fue besando el torso húmedo de Zoro descendiendo con cálidos seppun hasta llegar a la punta de su sexo. Ladeando la cabeza miró para los ojos de Zoro-. Justamente, una de esas miradas. ¿Qué en quién pienso? Solamente puedo pensar en ti, Robin.

Ofreciéndole una luminosa sonrisa, su cálido aliento golpeó la cabeza del sexo de Zoro mientras Robin volvía a ascender por aquel torneado cuerpo de regreso a unos labios que sabía que siempre estaría echando de menos. Y por el recibimiento que le dieron a los suyos, sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Robin entrelazó sus manos tras el cuello de Zoro mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban el uno con el del otro. Aquellos generosos senos aplastados contra el duro torso del kengou mientras que lo mismo ocurría con aquel sexo duro y erecto ante el cual Robin se restregaba para tortura de Zoro.

-Realmente lo eres, Robin- susurró Zoro en los pocos instantes en que sus labios se encontraban separados durante sus seppun.

-¿Qué soy, kenshi-san?- le preguntó la fogosa voz de Robin.

Apartándose de ella, para que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse, Zoro le respondió con su media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Un oni, Robin.

-Y ¿eso me lo dices tú, kenshi-san?- le replicó burlona antes de reírse.

Se reía por la cara que puso Zoro, falso dolor a causa de sus palabras, y por haber sido elevada al ser agarrada por las nalgas. Robin reía mientras se agarraba al cabello de Zoro de su nuca. Fue entonces, cuando miró hacia abajo, que se encontró con una mirada de absoluta adoración en unos ojos que, normalmente, se mostraban duros, fríos e inexpresivos; por lo menos en lo referente a las onna, al sexo contrario.

Robin quería decir algo aunque no fuera relevante. _Menuda pareja de oni estamos hechos_ o, tal vez, _cada uno recibe lo que se merece, kenshi-san_ pero, la boca de Robin, se encontraba falta de palabras, o fuerza para decirlas. En su lugar, su mano derecha abandonó su agarre y se dirigió hacia el rostro del kengou; el cual acarició con gran ternura y cariño sin llegar a apartar, ni siquiera por un instante, la mirada de aquellos ojos.

Apoyando la cabeza contra la de Zoro, su mano se deslizó desde su rostro bajando entre el limitado espacio que formaron entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar a encontrarse, una vez más, con el sexo de Zoro que seguía tan erecto y predispuesto como la primera vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos. Sin decir palabra, porque no había ninguna palabra que decir al respecto, Robin llevó el miembro de Zoro hasta la entrada de su sexo. Un sexo que se encontraba preparado para aceptar el de Zoro. Deslizándose en silencio se fue introduciendo aquel sexo en el interior de si misma con una facilidad que la llegó a sorprender. Había leído mucho y… fue en esos momentos cuando sintió como su cuerpo, templo de Sabiduría, era amado, en toda su totalidad, por primera vez en toda su vida.

Y el dolor de ese primer momento dio paso a un gozoso encuentro junto a la persona que su mente, corazón y vida habían elegido para compartir su existencia, miedos y virtudes.

Sus miradas no se apartaban la una de la del otro mientras Robin sentía el sexo de Zoro moviéndose en el interior de su cuerpo. Un movimiento propiciado por Robin, agarrada a la cintura de Zoro, y el propio kengou que la levantaba cogiéndola por su trasero. Era un movimiento pausado que, a pesar de apurarles la respiración y pulso, se veía, y sentía, de lo más relajado. Poco a poco, a pesar de todo, sus movimientos iban acelerándose; tanto que ambos deseaban poder tener un tope contra el que apoyarse. A pesar de que la pared rocosa no pareciera una buena elección, a Zoro no le pareció preocuparle, para nada, aquella superficie llena de imperfecciones y puntas. Ni le importaba ni parecía notar como se le clavaban en la espalda. No lo hacía porque lo único que sentía era el cuerpo de Robin y lo que le proporcionaba.

Pudiendo apoyarse contra algo, sirvió para que Robin pudiera aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas mientras sus pechos recibían, de nuevo, las caricias, y chupetones, de la boca de Zoro que se apoderaban de ellos cuando llegaban a su alcance. Por supuesto que, cuando sentía como su cuerpo se encontraba cerca de sus límites, agarró el rostro del kengou entre sus manos para volver a besar de nuevo aquellos labios tan sabrosos. Echándose hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda, se produjeron los últimos embates antes de que sus cuerpos ofrecieran la recompensa por unas sensaciones tan bien conseguidas.

Sus voces gimieron al unísono mientras sentían como sus cuerpos descargaban todo el placer que se dieron mutuamente. A pesar de todo, podían sentir que se trataba de un tipo de humedad muy diferente al que habían podido llegar a sentir hasta ahora. Pero, si era a causa de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, bienvenido sea.

Robin se echó sobre el cuerpo de Zoro que la sujetó en un abrazo que no parecía que fuera a liberar aquel cuerpo cansado nunca jamás. El rostro de ella descansaba sobre el hombro del kengou como si aquella zona hubiera sido creada precisamente para este cometido. Sentían como sus cuerpos se movían a causa de la respiración que trataba de volver a recuperar su verdadero ritmo.

Zoro decidió que lo mejor sería volver a la orilla para que pudieran tumbarse un rato y descansar un poco. Por supuesto que, sólo fue pensar en esto para que, unos pasos más adelante, no encontrara fondo al pisar en una depresión de la laguna. ¿El resultado?

Un grito de sorpresa por parte de Robin y una maldición ahogada, y nunca mejor dicho, por la de Zoro. Suerte de que no existía mucha profundidad y que el agua dulce no le hacía mal a un usuario de Akuma no mi. En unos segundos la pareja regresó a la superficie pero, en esta ocasión, Zoro se encontraba de espaldas flotando sobre las frías aguas mientras Robin descansaba sobre su cuerpo. En su rostro una sonrisa y en sus ojos un brillo calculador.

-¿Qué me dices si nos quedamos así durante un tiempo, kenshi-san?

-Que si me llego a dormir no se te olvide despertarme cuando decidas irte, Robin- le respondió Zoro con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sólo si me prometes lo mismo, kenshi-san- susurró Robin sobre el torso de Zoro en el cual descansaba. Lo único que logró fue un ligero gruñido por su parte-. Suficiente para mí- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era una suerte que unas amables nubes otorgaban una buena sombra que evitaría que los rayos del Sol pudieran llegar a quemarles aunque, con la inhumana resistencia de Zoro y el poder de la Hana Hana no mi de Robin, no era seguro de que pudieran llegar a quemarse como los demás.

En muy poco tiempo Robin pudo sentir los ligeros sonidos que hacía Zoro dormido y, entre esos susurros y el movimiento de su pecho al respirar de manera profunda, ella no tardó mucho, para su posterior sorpresa, en acompañarle en su descanso.

Sueños compartidos.

__________

Finalizará en el **Epílogo: Termina la cita, empieza la Vida.**

______________________________

Fíjate tú cuanto tiempo hacía desde que salió el anterior capítulo pero bueno, la verdad es que, si tras tanto tiempo, y lectores que la estuvieron leyendo desde entonces, no subió ninguna review más… es lo que pasa en un fic que había decidido si subirlo o no dependiendo de la reacción de los lectores.

Por el bien de los que si les interesa el fic, lo suficiente para dejarlo ver con un review aunque sólo sea para mostrar su apoyo, y por mí para quitarme este fic de la cabeza y dejar sitio para los demás, subiré lo que quedaba. Que no es mucho.

Ya había dicho que se trataba, originariamente, en un one-shot que dividí en capítulos para ver como lo tomabais… en fin…

**GLOSARIO:**

**Koukogakusha**: Arqueóloga.

**Uruwashii**: Belleza.

**Iroppoi**: Sexy.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Kuso**: Mierda.

**Megami**: Diosa.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Obaasan**: Abuela.

**Sekai Seifu**: Gobierno Mundial.

**Oni**: Demonio.

**Hana Hana no mi**: Fruta Flor Flor.

**Akuma no mi**: Fruta del Diablo.

Y aquí termina, o casi lo hace, la segunda parte de la cita de Zoro y Robin. Si esperabais algo más, digamos que, físico, pues lo lamento muchísimo pero no me ha dado por ahí. Tal vez para no saturar de ese tipo de escenas… aunque ¿quién se cansaría de ellas? Estoy seguro que, ellos dos, no lo harán nunca. Hahahahaha

Doy las gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Luminos**: Doy las gracias por el **REVIEW** y lamento la tardanza. Espero que todo te haya ido bien en la uni, y que esas horas libre hubieran sido bien aprovechadas.

**Gabe Logan**: Una vez más, gracias miles por el **REVIEW**. Seguro que si, en vez de Zoro hubiera sido Sanji, seguro que habría nombrado a Tashigi, incluso a Kuina para poner celosa a Robin aunque, en mi opinión, ella no es de las que se ponen celosas. Pobre de Zoro si lo fuera porque ya sabemos como se las puede gastar Robin. -.-U

**Rromy:** Gracias por tus palabras y… en comparación, tu demora de 12 horas en leer el capítulo no tiene ni punto de comparación con el de aparición de este capítulo, ¿verdad? ;P Bueno, espero que con esta tardanza te haya podido quedar totalmente claro si soy un chico o una chica hahahahaha y eso que ya hace tiempo de haberlo dicho pero… :DD

**Dayanarod:** Muchas gracias por el **REVIEW** y, por la espera, una pena que se te haya hecho tan corto el capítulo -.-U

Pues creo que tienes razón con respecto a Zoro pero, en mi opinión, yo diría que Robin también lo es. Lo siento pero pienso en ella como una Hipatia que mantiene su cuerpo puro mientras hace sus estudios. Y, por mucho que Robin haya tenido que tratar con todo tipo de personajes, si algo aprendió Robin es que no se puede mostrar débil y rebajarse porque ella es quien tiene el control y el poder.

Pues en eso acertaste, demasiado rápido pues no hubo, en un principio pero, ya se sabe lo que llega a hacer el roce… y más lo que puedas estar rozando hahahahaha

Robin no es nada celosa pues no he oído ninguna queja de ninguna chica que haya mirado para Zoro… aunque, pensándolo mejor, no he oído nada de ninguna chica que haya mirada para Zoro -.-U Me parece que será mejor evitar que las chicas miréis para Zoro con Robin cerca. Nemo Robin, Dragonazul y Mugiwaragirl pueden dar fe de lo que pasa si te llega a coger, sumimasen.

**Kira :** Podría decirse que van bastante rápido si no se conocieran desde hace tiempo pero, después de tanta tensión entre ellos desde que Robin se subió al Merry, en Whisky Peak, y más desde que Luffy la aceptó como nakama, no puede decirse que vayan muy rápido. Es más, me extraña, mediación de Oda-sama, que no hubiera ocurrido antes.

¿Un Mundo de Sanjis? Da escalofríos… los mismos que tiene Sanji al haber caído donde le mandó Kuma. Ese sería la correspondencia a un Mundo de Sanjis para él hahahahaha

**Dragonazul:** Léase la respuesta a ** Kira ** respecto a la rapidez de estos dos hahahaha

Todo se da de manera natural y nada forzada. Por supuesto que ellos conocen lo que sienten y actúan al respecto.

Muy bien, acepto tus motivos por los que te hayas tenido que atrasar por un capítulo de un fic ya finalizado y que hayas tardado un poco en dejarme el **REVIEW**… pero tras todo este tiempo pasado me parece que yo soy el que debe disculparse T.T

¡¡Gomennasai!!

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** y por la espera de este capítulo.

Ahora lean tranquilos y no teman por el final del fic que, como todo, siempre termina por llegar.

Nos leemos.^^


	8. Epílogo:Termina la cita, empieza la Vida

**Walk more slowly**

**Epílogo: Termina la cita, empieza la Vida.**

Por las calles de la ciudad se encontraba caminando una pareja que, podía decirse, se había formado hace mucho, y hace poco, tiempo. Claro que resultaba bastante difícil el verlos como pareja pues no daban ningún tipo de muestra que lo hiciera. Sus manos no se encontraban entrelazadas y tampoco sus brazos se agarraban a la cintura del otro. No. Estos, simplemente, se encontraban caminando el uno al lado del otro. Ni siquiera se hablaban si no fuera del todo necesario.

A pesar del todo, ambos, sabían que ahora formaban una pareja y estaban más felices que nunca por ello. El que no fueran de esas personas que exteriorizan, de forma visible, lo que sienten, no quiere decir que no lo sientan. Para ellos, se trata de algo personal e íntimo, lo que explicaría que, una vez se hubieron despertado en la laguna y vuelto a la orilla, hubieran elegido una manera bastante particular para el secar sus cuerpos. Por supuesto que el contacto con sus cuerpos dio a lugar una nueva sesión de expresión física de su amor mutuo. O sea, que volvieron a mantener unas sanas, e intensas, relaciones sexuales que los mantuvieron en la laguna durante más tiempo del esperado.

Ahora caminaban por las calles bastante relajados aunque sin una idea de a donde ir en estos momentos después de haber recuperado las fuerzas con una buena meshi. Tal vez, lo mejor, sería el volver al Sunny antes de que alguno de sus nakama, en concreto cierto ero-kukku, le diera por salir en su busca. Más en busca de Robin que de Zoro pero claro, al encontrarse juntos, para desgracia de Sanji, el buscar a uno significaba el buscar al otro.

-Dime, kenshi-san- habló de pronto Robin-, ¿qué te parecería entrar aquí?

Zoro se detuvo al momento de escuchar la voz de la morena y vio para donde se refería. La verdad era que no se esperaba esta salida por parte de Robin. Por supuesto que sabía, tal vez por desgracia, del gusto que tenía ella por esas artes pero…

-¿Quieres que entremos a ver una película?- preguntó con ciertas dudas Zoro-. ¿Un musical?

No es que Zoro tuviera algo en contra de las películas o los musicales en concreto si no que, para él, el encontrarse sentado en la oscuridad sin nada que hacer, no le encontraba mucho sentido. A parte de que había muchas posibilidades de que se quedase dormido y que eso, seguramente, no le fuera a gustar a Robin.

-¿Ocurre algo?- entró en escena la inquisidora de Robin-. ¿No te gustan las películas o sólo es con los musicales, kenshi-san?

-Gomen, estaba recordando cuando te pusiste a cantar, como dije en ese momento, me sorprendió bastante.

-Pero ahora no seré yo quien cante, kenshi-san- Robin no pudo evitar preguntarle algo acerca del tema que trajo Zoro-. ¿No te gusta como canto?

Vale que Zoro no sea muy ilustrado en temas femeninos pero, incluso él, sabe que existen ciertas preguntas hechas por las onna que no se deben llegar a tratar de contestar porque no existen respuestas para ellas.

-Como he dicho, es algo que no me esperaba, y no he escuchado a muchas cantantes para poder ser justo con… tus dotes de cantante- a pesar de que parecía una buena respuesta, como se ha dicho antes, no existen respuestas para esas preguntas.

-Entonces será mejor que te instruyas un poco más antes de que vuelvas a escucharme cantar, ¿no lo crees así, kenshi-san?

Zoro no sabía si se trataba de algo dicho en serio o no, a causa de la sonrisa de Robin. Como siempre, esas sonrisas no hacían si no traer confusión a Zoro. Ahora no tenía otra salida para esta situación.

-Y eso ¿cómo se hace?

La respuesta era obvia y ambos la conocían. Entonces ¿por qué Zoro hizo la pregunta? Sabía lo que vendría a continuación pero no cómo lo haría pues él no había ido al cine y no conocía como se debía de comportar uno. Debía seguir las indicaciones de Robin.

-Como todo en la vida, kenshi-san- Robin, para sorpresa de Zoro, le cogió de la mano antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta del cine-. Sólo hay que dar un primer paso.

No pudo evitarlo. Daba igual cuanto pudiera vivir o los combates que tuviera. La sangre que vertiera o que su cuerpo lo hiciera. Tampoco el hecho de que, unos minutos antes, unos pocos porque llegaron fácilmente de regreso a la ciudad, tal vez porque fue Robin quien les dirigió, hubieran hecho el amor un par de veces. Sentir su cuerpo desnudo y la excitación provocada. A pesar de todo ello, no podía evitarlo. Un gesto tan inocente como el que le hubiera cogido de la mano fue suficiente para hacer que se ruborizase. Ciertamente era una persona difícil de entender.

Dejándose llevar por Robin, compraron las entradas y un par de bebidas, ninguno de los dos compró nada para comer. Un par de biiru para Zoro y un café helado para Robin. Entonces la sala se hizo a oscuras y la película dio comienzo.

_Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿por qué te late con tanta fuerza el corazón por estar con Robin a solas en un cine?_

Tras tomar un trago de su biiru no pudo evitar el mirar de reojo, girando un poco la cabeza, a Robin. Se la encontró con la vista al frente disfrutando de la película, en la que, por cierto, una muchacha no había tardado nada en cantar sobre la cotidianidad de las acciones de cada mañana.

Robin tenía un perfil sereno y que, a ojos de Zoro, mostraba su inquieta búsqueda de saber. Aunque, en estos momentos, sólo parecía estar pensando en la película.

Cuando Robin, de improviso, volvió su mirada de la pantalla hacia el lado en el que se encontraba Zoro, este no pudo evitar apartar la suya y dirigirla al frente temiendo ser cogido mirando para ella.

_Pero ¿tú estás baka?, no tenía porque darse cuenta de que estuviste viendo para ella tanto tiempo, podía haber pensado que cruzasteis las miradas por casualidad pero, ahora, ahora si que sabe que estuviste mirando para ella y que rehuiste su mirada por algún absurdo motivo_.

Ahora Zoro necesitaba saber que Robin había vuelto a la película y que no se había quedado pensando en lo que había o dejado de hacer Zoro. Por supuesto que necesitó un buen trago de biiru para coger fuerzas antes de tratar de mirar de reojo para Robin. Para sorpresa del kengou, aunque no debería, se encontró con que Robin seguía mirando para la película como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_Porque no ha pasado nada_.

Aunque, solamente fue el pensar eso para que sintiera como un par de manos le cogían la cabeza por ambos lados de su rostro, desde detrás de él. Y, si eso no fue sorpresa suficiente, Robin se volvió hacia él con esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Estaba más que claro, había sido cogido a la primera oportunidad.

-¿Ocurre algo, kenshi-san?- le susurró Robin sin perder su sonrisa.

-No, nada- le respondió con no mucho convencimiento-. ¿Qué podría ir mal?

Robin se encogió de hombros sin perder aquella sonrisa que le estaba haciendo sudar a Zoro. Sabía que ella lo sabía pero que también Zoro sabía que lo sabía. En definitiva, estaba jugando, nuevamente, con él.

-No sé, kenshi-san. Tal vez no te guste la película, demasiadas canciones de seguido aunque, seguramente, habría sido peor el haber ido a una ópera- las palabras de Robin resultaban inocentes, no tanto las caricias que aquellas _mano fleur_ estaban realizando sobre sus mejillas-. ¿O es por la compañía?

-Vale, estuve mirando para ti pero, dadas las circunstancias actuales y de nuestro pasado reciente, y no tan reciente, ¿puedes culparme por ello?- le soltó Zoro de golpe aunque, eso si, en un tono bastante moderado. Tal vez por seguir el usado por Robin.

-Oh, ¿estabas mirando para mí?- dijo inocentemente Robin, para martirio de Zoro-. ¿Por alguna razón en especial, kenshi-san?

Aquello devolvió algo del control de Zoro sobre si mismo.

-No pienso que sea necesaria razón alguna para mirar para ti, Robin- le respondió mientras levantaba una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

-Bueno, es que yo pensaba que, estando en un cine- Robin, según podía decirlo Zoro, parecía que se encontraba más cerca de él, ¿o sería a causa de aquellas manos?-, pensé que podías querer unos cuantos seppun clandestinos, kenshi-san.

_¿Seppun clandestinos?_

-No me digas ¿qué es en lo que estabas pensando, Robin?

Si algo sabía Zoro era del autocontrol que tenía Robin sobre sus reacciones y sentimientos que nunca mostraba nada que pudiera querer mostrar. Por eso, al hacerle esa pregunta, y recibir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, no pudo evitar sonreír por ella. Por su dulzura que poseía y que, poco a poco, era capaz de ver. Por supuesto que, dada su gran experiencia, no tardó mucho en lograr controlarse, aunque ya se había expuesto.

-Bueno, lo decía porque nos encontramos en un cine, kenshi-san.

-Y ¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?- preguntó sinceramente Zoro.

Ahora fue el turno de Robin de encontrarse sorprendida por las palabras de Zoro hasta que se acordó de con quién estaba hablando. Una cosa era que ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido una cita pero ella se había documentado sobre muchas cosas, citas incluidas pero, ¿Zoro? Eso resultaba muy difícil de creer.

-Verás, kenshi-san- empezó a decir Robin acortando la distancia, ahora de manera más visible, con Zoro-. Las parejas suelen aprovechar la oscuridad de los cines para poder tener unos momentos de intimidad.

-¿Rodeados de otras personas? No me parece que sea muy íntimo.

-Pero ellos si lo creen, kenshi-san.

Ante esto, Zoro pasó la mirada por el cine y, para su sorpresa, se dio de cuenta de que la inmensa mayoría de las parejas estaba ignorando la película y centrando toda su atención en su pareja.

-Aunque nosotros no somos como todos los demás- dijo Zoro.

-No, no lo somos, kenshi-san.

Zoro acercó su rostro al de Robin pero, a pesar de todo lo dicho, siguió hablando en vez de empezar a besar.

-¿Es qué somos una pareja, Robin?

-Para ello debemos estar juntos, kenshi-san- le respondió Robin cubriendo los labios de Zoro con los suyos.

El seppun dio paso al encuentro de sus lenguas que se recorrían mutuamente y, para sorpresa de Robin, a un inesperado abrazo que le dio Zoro cogiéndola por la cintura y llevándosela a su asiento. Robin apartó sus labios mientras se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo de Zoro, arrodillada a ambos lados de su cuerpo sentándose sobre su regazo. En su mirada algo de confusión, en la de Zoro maliciosa diversión.

-Bueno, ahora si estamos juntos, ¿verdad?

Robin le sonrió antes de volver a devorarle la boca.

__________

Un tiempo más tarde, la pareja formada por Zoro y Robin se encontraba de camino al Sunny, el cual ya veían a la distancia, mucho más pronto de lo esperado. Ella sabía que Zoro era bastante directo, algo que, por lo visto, también ocurría en asuntos de pareja, pero ella se suponía que tenía algunos conocimientos de más sobre el tema y debía ser quien tratase de controlarles. Viendo que se encontraban de regreso al Sunny era la muestra de que no lo había logrado aunque, para su defensa, era muy difícil el mantener la serenidad y control en brazos de Zoro.

_Pero ello provocó que tuviéramos que abandonar el cine de manera precipitada, como anteriormente ocurrió en la biblioteca. Aunque, estoy segura de que no te a importado que sucediera en ninguna de las dos ocasiones_.

-Oi, Robin… - ante la entrecortada voz de Zoro, Robin no pudo evitar el mirar para él. Si algo sabía de Zoro era su seguridad en si mismo-, quería saber si… bueno- Robin le dejó hablar sin interrumpirle-, ¿te gustó la cita?

El rostro de ella no mostró ningún tipo de reacción por semejante pregunta pero se podía dar cuenta de que estaba pensando en la respuesta. Aunque no necesitaba pararse mucho a pensarla.

-Estoy segura de que, para haber sido una primera cita, hemos ido mucho más allá que la mayoría de las parejas, kenshi-san.

Aquello pareció preocupar a Zoro.

-¿Es qué he hecho algo malo?

-No, kenshi-san- negó con la cabeza Robin sonriéndole-. Cada pareja es única en si misma pero, después de todo, resulta curioso que, tras una cita como la que tuvimos, sigamos caminando juntos pero por separado.

Zoro no necesitaba ver para su izquierda para saber que era cierto. Aún después de todo lo que hicieron, aún caminaban uno al lado del otro sin que nadie pudiera decir, a ciencia cierta, que eran una pareja.

-¿Quieres qué te coja de la mano, Robin?

La idea resultaba tan extraña, pero agradable, que logró hacerla ruborizarse por un segundo. Claro que Robin se conocía muy bien y lo suficiente a Zoro para saber que ninguno de ellos era de ese tipo de persona. Les gustaba preservar su intimidad, aunque hicieran el amor en plena laguna, y el ir agarrados de la mano era dar demasiada información que no tenía por qué ser dada.

-Tampoco es que sea un crimen- dijo Zoro cogiéndole la mano derecha a Robin, aunque en las mejillas del kengou se había instalado un rubor no pedido pero esperada por la acción realizada-. Además ya estamos cerca y esos baka ya saben que fuimos a una cita- se defendió Zoro ante tal acción.

-Y ¿seguro qué no se trata de algo para provocarle un ataque a Sanji?- le preguntó Robin con cierta ligereza y gracia para tratar de ocultar los nervios por encontrarse caminando cogida de la mano con Zoro.

-Eso, supongo que podría considerarse un extra- admitió Zoro-. Si es que se encuentra consciente.

Pero Zoro no quería usar la recién nacida relación con Robin como arma contra Sanji por lo que, una vez en cubierta, le soltó la mano. Aunque no antes de dedicarle una sonrisa cómplice y una ligera caricia en la mano. De pronto fueron interrumpidos por la estridente voz de Franky, mucho más de lo normal al hablarles por los altavoces del puesto de vigía.

**-¡¡Ha sido muy bonito!! Roronoa, Nico Robin… Joder, ¡qué buena pareja hacéis!...** **¡Y no estoy llorando, baka!**- se defendió Franky entre lloros.

Por supuesto que las palabras de Franky atrajeron la atención de un Mugiwara en particular, Sanji, al nombrar a Robin.

-¡¡Kuso marimo!!, ¿qué piensas que estás haciendo?- la dureza en el tono de Sanji mudó a uno de pura devoción cuando se dirigió a Robin-. ¡¡Robin-chwaaaan!! No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos en esta dolorosa separación.

Zoro sabía que, a pesar de todas las palabras que pudiera usar Sanji, lo que existía entre Robin y él era mucho más fuerte. Además de que no tenía ni ganas, ni tiempo para perderlo con las tonterías del kukku.

-Suerte de haber tomado algo fuera porque así no tendré que soportar lo que alguien llama meshi- dijo Zoro de pasada mientras se dirigía hacia la popa del Sunny.

En ese momento hicieron su aparición los restantes nakama, Usopp y Chopper a los que no les duró mucho la alegría por la llegada de Zoro y Robin.

-**Oi, parece ser que Mugiwara y Nee-san tienen problemas**- anunció Franky desde la megafonía-. **Están siendo perseguidos por una gran muchedumbre de gente.**

-¡¡AAAAHHHH!!- tanto Usopp como Chopper empezaron a dar vueltas asustados- ¡¡Es la Marina que nos ha encontrado!!

-¡¿NANII?!- Chopper se detuvo con los ojos saliéndole de las órbitas-. ¡¡¿¿¡¡La Marina está persiguiendo a Luffy y Nami!!??!! Y ¿qué es lo que haremos, Usopp?

Usopp se puso en pose señalando hacia los cielos.

-Tranquilo que yo me encargo de todo……… levad anclas y zarpemos hacia el horizonte- anunció Usopp con todo el entusiasmo del Mundo.

-¡¿Naniii?!- a Chopper casi se le sale el corazón del pecho ante aquello.

-Con gran pesar, aceptaré el puesto de senchou de los Mugiwara mientras Luffy se encuentre ausente- dijo corriendo hacia el timón-. Aprisa, Chopper. Recoge el ancla.

-¡Ahora mismo!- Chopper corría a obedecer la orden hasta que se dio de cuenta de lo que iba a hacer-. ¡¡No podemos dejarlos atrás!!- pero, en vez de encontrarse a Usopp, en su lugar estaba Sogeking.

-No te preocupes, Chopper. Tus nakama siempre te acompañarán aquí- dijo señalándose al pecho-, en tu corazón.

Chopper cerró los ojos mientras agitaba la cabeza y, al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontró con Usopp que miraba para él con extrañeza en su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo, Chopper?

-¡¿No has visto a Sogeking?!- le preguntó Chopper-. Estaba aquí y dijo que no había que preocuparse por Luffy y Nami.

-Entonces si lo dijo un héroe como Sogeking será verdad que no les pasará nada a Luffy y Nami, ¿verdad?

-Así es- confirmó Chopper todo aliviado mientras conectó la recogida del ancla.

-¡¡Dejaros de joder vosotros dos!!- les gritó Sanji dándole una patada a Usopp que lo lanzó contra el mástil principal del Sunny. Por supuesto que esto trajo las protestas de Franky por el bienestar de su nakama.

-**Oi, oi, cuidadito con dañar el Sunny con vuestros jueguecitos**- les advirtió Franky-**. Y no se trata de la Marina, desde aquí se puede ver que son los habitantes de la ciudad y…**

A Sanji no le gustaba nada aquel '**y**' pero, sobre todo, el que Nami pudiera estar en peligro junto a Luffy.

-Seguro que ese kuso de goma ha metido en algún problema a Nami-swan. Luffy la va a pasar a pan y agua por esto- amenazó Sanji con fuego en la mirada.

-**… sabía que esos dos tenían el espíritu**- continuó hablando Franky-**. ¡Están hechos un buen par de pervertidos! Me hacen sentir muy orgulloso de ellos dos**- dijo antes de ponerse a no-llorar.

-**¡¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARLE ESO A MI SWEET NAMI-SWAN, KUSO HENTAI!?!**

Si no hubiera sido por las próximas palabras de Franky, lo más seguro era que Sanji hubiera subido hasta el puesto de vigía a sacudirle de patadas hasta ponerle el tanga por corbata.

-**Es muy sencillo cuando ves que están corriendo por la ciudad totalmente desnudos**.

Al instante, tanto Sanji como Usopp, incluso Chopper, se encontraban sobre la barandilla que daba para la ciudad para tratar de ver a sus dos nakama, aunque, principalmente, a Nami.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Y ¿por qué estarán corriendo desnudos?- quiso saber Chopper.

-¡¡Nami-swaaaan!!

De todos ellos sólo Sanji poseía unos prismáticos, aunque Usopp parecía arreglárselas muy bien con sus lentes y Chopper con su buena visión. Por supuesto que Franky, en el puesto de vigía, era el que mejor podía ver la situación de sus dos nakama. A Zoro no le interesaba nada de aquello y Robin…

-No están totalmente desnudos- dijo Robin al verlos pasar por la calle usando sus _ojo fleur_-. Aunque, de seguro que les cortan la cabeza a pesar de todo.

-¡¿Cómo que no está completamente desnuda?!- protestó Sanji usando toda la potencia de los prismáticos.

Y así era, más o menos, porque, si bien no llevaban ni una pieza de ropa encima, ambos si llevaban unos complementos. Nami llevaba puesto el mugiwaraboushi mientras que Luffy tenía puesto el bolso de Nami que, afortunadamente para los que miraban para ellos de frente, le cubría la entrepierna.

-Date prisa, Luffy, corre más rápido- le gritaba Nami desde su, no tan cómoda, posición sobre el hombro izquierdo de Luffy-.¡¡Cómo me detengan por esto te quedas sin dibujo y sin tu mugiwaraboushi y sin mí!!

La amenaza de Nami surtió el efecto deseado y Luffy apuró el ritmo. Por desgracia, como siempre tiene que haber, Nami, en vez de caerse hacia atrás por el acelerón que dio Luffy, cayó hacia delante quedando en una postura muy poco decorosa y que, para los que les veían de frente, demasiado explícita sexualmente con la cabeza de ambos en la entrepierna del otro. Por supuesto que no era lo que parecía pero eso díselo a los inocentes espectadores.

-**¡¡¡LUFFY ERES UN DESGRACIADO!!!**- los gritos de Sanji debían resonar por toda la ciudad-. **¡¡¡QUÍTALE TU CARA DEL KAWAII SEXO DE NAMI-SWAN!!!**

-Espera- le pidió Usopp ajustando las lentes-. Me parece que Nami está haciendo algo.

-**¡¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO, BAKAYAROU!?!**

-¡¡No me refería a eso!!- se defendió Usopp temeroso de recibir la ira de Sanji-. Parece que está cogiendo algo de la entrepierna de Lu… ¡¡DEL BOLSO QUE ESTÁ EN ESA ZONA, DEL BOLSO!!- se retractó Usopp antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-**Así es**- intervino Franky desde el puesto de vigía-**. Parece ser el cuaderno en el que estuvo dibujando antes a Mugiwara**.

Todos centraron su atención en lo que estaba haciendo Nami que, en poco tiempo, lo terminó y lo alzó hacia delante para que pudieran verlo los de esa zona.

_**TODOS VOSOTROS ME DEBÉIS 1000000 BERRIES POR HABERME VISTO DESNUDA. Y AL PRECIO SE LE IRÁN SUMANDO OTROS 1000000 BERRIES A CADA CINCO SEGUNDOS**_

Al momento de haberlo leído todos dejaron de mirar para sus dos nakama. Todos con la excepción de un agradecido Sanji que no le importaba endeudarse de por vida con Nami con tal de poder verla desnuda. Además de que la visión de Luffy serviría como contraprestación por la visión de Nami, ¿verdad?

Hablando de la pareja.

-¡¡Luffy, haz algo antes de que me caiga o te la muerda!!- le gritó Nami.

Al momento sintió como Luffy le daba la vuelta y se encontró mirando para aquellos ojos que tanto lograban hacer palpitar a su corazón.

-¿Mejor así, Nami?- le preguntó Luffy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, pero deberíamos volver pronto al Sunny porque hay que partir de inmediato y, conociendo a Usopp, seguro que ya habrá soltado amarras y tomado el puesto de senchou de los Mugiwara.

-¡¿NANIII?!

Ante esa posibilidad Luffy estiró los brazos y, agarrándose a los tejados más altos, salieron disparados hacia el Sunny. Esta no era la manera en la que Nami estaba pensando para regresar pronto al Sunny.

_Pero ¿cuál te esperabas con Luffy?_

Los Mugiwara se apartaron ante la súbita llegada de sus dos nakama, con la excepción de Sanji que buscaba ver si podía pescar a Nami, lamentablemente para él, Luffy había girado en el aire y fue a él quién se lo llevó por delante pero, antes de destrozar, o pasarse, el Sunny, Luffy se infló con lo que rebotaron contra la barandilla de estribor y, con unas vueltas en el aire, Nami aterrizó en la cubierta como si nada malo pudiera haberle pasado. A sus pies terminó Luffy.

-Espero que nos estemos alejando de aquí porque ya no somos tan bienvenidos como antes- les dijo Nami mientras quitándole el bolso a Luffy, rebuscaba en su interior para sacar su sudadera que se puso, pero no cerró-. Volvemos a nuestro anterior rumbo, directos a la isla Gyojin. Y no me molestéis mientras esté tomando un largo baño. Por cierto- Nami se volvió hacia sus nakama, incluido Franky que había bajado a cubierta, aunque Zoro aprovechó esto para subir el al puesto de vigía-, el dinero se lo podéis entregar a Robin para que lo guarde en nuestro camarote. En cuanto a Sanji no importa- ante las protestas de sus nakama, y la sonrisa de orgullo de Sanji, Nami lo aclaró, para desgracia del kukku-, pues yo me haré cargo de sus finanzas hasta que la deuda sea saldada.

O sea nunca más tendrá un solo berrie para sus necesidades a no ser que se los oculte a Nami y, hacer algo en contra de Nami, le es imposible a Sanji.

-Oi, Nami- Luffy, ajeno a su desnudez, se levantó colocándose delante de la akage-, ¿yo tengo que pagar también?

Nami hizo como si se lo pensara pero, bajando la mirada, supo que ella debería pagar mucho más por la suerte de que ella le gustase a Luffy.

-Creo recordar que ya habíamos dejado claro ese punto en la habitación, Luffy.

Sanji, que se había sentido en la Gloria, a pesar de sus oscuros asuntos financieros, sintió como se le helaba la sangre ante el significado de la conversación de Nami y Luffy. Lo único a lo que podía agarrarse era que sus recuerdos nunca podrían ser borrados, otra vez, y permanecerían con él para siempre. Un pobre consuelo al lado de la realidad, de que tanto Nami como Robin serían, únicamente, sus nakama pero eso era mejor que no fueran nada para él salvo otro par de onna más.

-Tche, una pena lo de Zoro- se quejó Nami porque el kengou no tuviera que pagar como el resto de sus nakama-. Aunque, recordando lo ocurrido en los baños de Arabasta, ¿es qué le pasa algo a mi cuerpo para que no quiera verlo desnudo?

-¡¡¡Para nada!!!- le respondieron todos sus nakama.

-Lo que ocurre es que a Zoro sólo le gusta Robin- le dijo Luffy mientras sacaba del bolso de Nami el cuaderno, en el cual la akage le había dibujado con la camiseta de la Muteki Toraneko kaizoku-dan, y dicha camiseta.

-Oi, que eso no es excusa para no contemplar mi cuerpo- se quejó Nami quitándole la camiseta de camino al baño-. ¡¡Hey!!

Luffy enroscó su brazo derecho en la cintura de Nami atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿No te es suficiente conmigo?- dijo Luffy haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que si pero…- Nami le dio un pequeño seppun en los labios al tiempo que apartaba la camiseta del alcance, humano, de Luffy-, no creas que recuperarás la camiseta con tan poca cosa…

Tanto Nami como Luffy bajaron la mirada hacia la entrepierna del pelinegro antes de levantarla y que se volvieran a encontrar.

-No tan poca cosa en estos momentos- la sonrisa de Luffy le provocó un escalofrío placentero por todo el cuerpo a Nami.

-¡Estoy lista para la inspección, senchou!

Sanji escuchaba, desde su posición tirado en la cubierta, como las risas de Nami y Luffy se perdían a lo lejos hasta que la puerta del baño se interpuso entre ellos.

-… mellorine… mellorine…

Usopp y Chopper habían centrado su atención en el timón, para evitar pagar más a Nami por verla desnuda mientras que Franky se estaba bebiendo un botellín de cola con una gran sensación de orgullo por las acciones pervertidas de sus dos nakama corriendo desnudos por la ciudad. Y Robin...

-¿…Robin-chwan…?- llamó la apagada voz de Sanji.

-Si buscas a Nico Robin se encuentra junto a Roronoa en el puesto de vigía pero me temo que tendremos que vigilar nosotros porque creo que van a estar bastante ocupados para hacerlo… bueno, para hacerlo si que tendrán tiempo pero no para hacer lo que se supone que hay que hacer en un puesto de vigía, vigilar, si no que ellos van…

-¡¡No hace falta que me lo expliques!!- le interrumpió Sanji a voz en grito.

-¡¡Oi, deja de gritar, ero-kukku!!

-¡¿Oi, Sanji puedes preparar algo para comer?!

Le gritaron como respuesta a sus palabras Zoro y Luffy.

En el interior del puesto de vigía Robin se encontraba sentada viendo por uno de los grandes ventanales. Ante ella se extendía un horizonte sin límites.

-¿En qué piensas?- le dijo Zoro sentándose a un lado de ella.

-Que todos nuestros sueños se encuentran más allá de ese horizonte, kenshi-san. Y que, como me ha pasado durante toda mi vida, habrá personas y sucesos que se interpongan en el camino- Robin, sin apartar la mirada de aquel horizonte, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Zoro y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Pues no sé tú, Robin, pero yo espero cuantas más dificultades mejor- la sonrisa en el rostro de Zoro era casi maniática y Robin recordaba habérsela visto en el tejado, en Enies Lobby frente a la Torre de la Justicia-. Conseguir algo con facilidad le resta todo el valor que pueda tener y, tratándose del sueño de uno, de su ambición en esta vida, sería perderlo incluso obteniéndolo.

Robin cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el movimiento de la respiración de Zoro.

-Cuando tienes razón, kenshi-san, la tienes- la sonrisa en aquellos labios provocadora.

-¿Es este el final que querías para la cita?- le preguntó Zoro mientras la mantenía junto a él, abrazada fuerte pero tiernamente.

Robin abrió los ojos y alzó la vista para ver el rostro de Zoro. Poco a poco la distancia desapareció y sus labios se encontraron al tiempo en que Zoro fue cayendo lentamente hasta quedar boca arriba sobre el largo asiento.

La voz de Robin susurró a través de sus labios.

-Se parecía más a este, kenshi-san.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Este es el final de este one-shot dividido en unas cuantas partes. Espero que la tardanza no haya afectado… bueno, el tiempo siempre afecta, ¿no? Simplemente saber que el fic haya sido de vuestro agrado.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Gomen**: Perdón.

**Onna**: Mujer, chica.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Seppun**: Besos.

**Kuso**: Mierda.

**Nee-san**: Hermana mayor.

**Nani**: Que.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Hentai**: Pervertido.

**Mugiwaraboushi**: Sombrero de paja.

**Kawaii**: Lindo.

**Bakayarou**: Idiota.

**Gyojin**: Hombres pez.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Muteki Toraneko kaizoku-dan**: La Tripulación Pirata de los Invencibles Tigres Dormidos.

Y ahora, como remate final, esperar todos vuestros últimos, para este fic, **REVIEWS**.

Como los enviados por:

Muchas gracias por haber seguido este fic hasta aquí. Nos leeremos en próximos fics, o eso espero. No dejéis de leer todo aquello que os gusta y, por la salud mental de los escritores, mandarles algunas palabras de apoyo.

Una última despedida hasta la próxima lectura.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
